You're the Glue, and I'm the Jew
by Artsy Freak
Summary: Stan moves away when the boys are 12. Now, when they are 17, he moves back. They have all changed considerably, and have gone their seperate ways. Now, Stan really needs help from someone. Will he find help in his old friends? Style,Craig/Stan,Craig/Kenny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this story is still in the making, so pairings are not quite established yet. I'm not a huge fan of boyxboy or girlxgirl, but I'm willing to try. Just tell me some suggestions, and they shall be done! :) And please review! That'll make me very happy, and my day far better.**

*~~~*

"It's just… just not fair…" Kyle Brovloski hung his head so he was staring at his shoes.

"Yeah, I know…" Stanley Marsh agreed, his own eyes glued to his ceiling, which hung over his emptied room. Kenny McKormick was leaning against the far wall, his hood pulled tight to hide his face. Even Eric Cartman was feeling the heavy sorrow blanketing the room, as he stood in the corner and complained of allergies as he sniffled. Kyle knew that the sniffles weren't caused by allergies, but made no notion of the detail.

"Stanley!" A woman's voice called from the hallway. "Sweetie, it's time to go!"

"Ok…" Stan called back, his voice laden with sadness. He then directed his light blue eyes at his best friend. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

Kyle looked away, not responding. So Stan turned to Kenny, who had stepped up to say his farewells. "Mmph." Kenny started to say behind his muffling hood. But his eyebrows knit together in anger as he ripped the hood from his head. All the boys' eyes widened in shock, because they rarely ever saw Kenny take his hood off. "Screw that hood. I'm so sick of it. Besides, I need to say bye properly." He then looked at one of his best friends. "I guess… Well, bye." He raised his hand weakly, overcome with the heaviness of the situation.

Stan smiled weakly back. "Yeah. I guess. You look so different without your hood. It's kinda funny. And it's weird to actually hear you talk. But in a good way. Keep it off."

Kenny nodded, smile forming on his twelve-year-old face. Stan then turned to Cartman, who was crossing his arms tightly. "God, you fucking fag…" Cartman mumbled. "I'm so happy that you're finally leaving. You and your entire family. You all…" He paused to sniffle loudly, "Suck. You all suck."

He then let out a tear, but brushed it off quickly. "Thanks, Eric." Stan said, his head tilted.

Cartman looked at him with disbelief. "Wait, what? You just called me Eric. You've never called me Eric in my life."

"Gee, sorry." Stan held his hands up in defense, but was only joking. "I'll call you Cart-"

"No!" Eric cut him off. "Eric's good. I like Eric a lot more than Cartman."

"Ok, then." Stan said, looking down again. "See ya later, Eric."

"But, will we really?" Kenny asked.

Stan opened his mouth, but closed it again. Kyle then jumped in, "Of course we will! He'll come visit, right? This is Stan, guys. Stan won't disappear anytime soon. Right, Stan?"

Stan opened his mouth, only to be cut off yet again. "Stanley! Let's go!" His father's voice called him.

They all went downstairs, and then left the empty house to stand outside. Stan's family was just packing up the last of their stuff when Stan turned to Kyle. He reached his hand up and pulled his red poof-ball hat off his head, revealing his messy, ebony hair. "Take this." He shoved it at Kyle, who stood there in shock.

"No, dude…" Kyle mumbled. "This is your hat. Don't you remember how we all got this stuff together? Before Pre-K? Kenny got the cheap coat, I got this hat, and Cartman got his hat when he saw yours? He wanted one similar to yours… you can't just give it to me. If you don't have yours, I won't have mine." He then took off his green hat, letting loose all his wild, unruly red hair.

Stan laughed, and still thrust his hat onto Kyle. He then took Kyle's and clenched it in his fist. "Fine. I'll take this and give it back when we see each other again, and that's when I'll get mine back. Deal?"

Kyle nodded, feeling dread rise up like vomit in his throat. Stan then smiled once more at everyone before heading out to the car. "Wait!" Kenny called out, and Stan turned back quickly. "Stan, you can't go! Don't you get it?! I'm the poor, dirty kid; Cartman the crude, fatass; Kyle the Jewish, smart kid; and you're the glue! You keep us all together! You leave, and our group is done for!"

"You'll be fine without me." Stan shrugged, opening the car door. "Soon, it'll be like I never existed. And I'll be back one day. To make sure you are all still friends, and Cartman hasn't killed Kyle. And give back Kyle's hat. In the meantime-" he got in the door, and closed the door. He then stuck his head out the window and waved at the three lone boys in front of his old house. "Kyle, get a haircut!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to SouthParkCraigLover and Emerald's Shine for reviewing! And I made a error in the last chapter, that Emerald's Shine pointed out kindly. It is supposed to be "McCormick", not "McKormick". Ok, hope you like chapter 2!**

"Kyle!" A girl's voice shouted in the nearly empty hallway. The redhead looked up from his locker to see his blonde, curly haired girlfriend running up to him. She leapt into his open arms, squealing excitedly. "I passed the history test!" She shoved the test paper in his face, showing a large, red "B+" on it.

"Great job, Bebe!" He picked her up and spun her around once. She laughed happily, and he set her down. "I knew you could. After all, I was your tutor." He smiled smugly. That was how they started dating, too. She turned to him for help in history, and they clicked right away.

"It can't all be blamed on you…" She smiled at him. "Don't you think I had some small part in it?"

"Ok, maybe a little..." Kyle rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks Kyle." She stood on tip-toes to kiss his cheek lovingly. He smiled down at her, taking in her bright blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her flowing golden hair. And just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, a new voice joined in.

"Bebe!" They both looked up to see Wendy approaching. "Congratulations! I heard about the test!"

"Thanks, Wendy." Bebe blushed. "But you won't believe what I heard about Kevin." She jogged up to Wendy to spread what she loved most; gossip.

Kyle sighed, running his fingers through his short red hair. He knew how curly and unruly his hair was if he would let it grow out, but he hasn't since he was twelve. That was when he was able to cover up the unruly hair with his old green hat. _Oh, that hat…_ he thought to himself. _I wonder where it is now. I wonder if Stan still has it, or if he threw it out. Hell, I wonder if he even still remembers me, or South Park. Probably not, though… _He then shook his head, clearing his mind. He didn't feel like dwelling in the past right now, no matter how much fun those days were.

He looked around the hallway, looking for another person to hang out with. He then saw Craig Tucker, with his back turned to Kyle. He strode over, hands shoved in his pockets. "Hey, Craig!" Kyle called out, and then noticed that Craig was already conversing with someone.

"Oh, hey, Kyle." Craig smiled a little at his approaching friend. But Kyle was too busy looking over the new boy that Craig had just been talking to. His black hair was cut diagonally over one eye, and the other blue eye was framed in eyeliner. He was dressed in a band t-shirt and skinny jeans, and he had a silver lip ring. His icy gaze studied Kyle's face as Kyle glared back.

"Craig, can we get out of here?" Kyle asked, disapproving of this new kid. "I really don't like emo freaks."

The new kid snorted, rolling his eyes. Craig the jumped in, "Kyle, you don't understand. This is-"

"Hey!" Someone cut off Craig. "Hey, Kyle!" Then, Kenny McCormick walked over, and smiled hazily at them. "How ya doin', buddy?" He then laughed, obviously high. His deep blue eyes then looked over at the new boy, and he squinted his eyes. "Hey, don't I know you? Yeah… I've seen you before I know it. Are you like an actor or something? In like a movie? Or something?"

"Um, no…" The new boy said, smiling warily. "Never been in a movie."

"Yeah." Kenny laughed, and poked the boy in the chest lazily. "But I've seen you… Have you been to South Park before or something?"

"Uhhh…" The new kid looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Ok, Kenny, get out of here." Kyle scolded the dirty-blonde haired boy. "You're an annoying druggie, and you're pissing me off. As for you," he turned to the new kid, "Don't expect we are friends, because I hate emo creeps."

Kenny laughed, and slung his arm around Craig. "Fine, I have to go anyways. But seriously, I know I've seen you before... Huh." He then smiles at Craig, who weakly smiles back, and then he leaves the scene.

"Geez, Kyle." The new guy held his hands up in front of him. "When did you become such a stereotypical jerk?"

"Ok, what is that supposed to mean?" Kyle took a step forward angrily. "How would you know who I was before?"

"C'mon Kyle." He rolled his eyes, just as the one-minute warning bell rang. "Ok, well I'm going to be late. So I'll just see you later." He then shoved his hand into his bag, and pulled out a small bundle of green fabric. He tossed it to Kyle, who wasn't able to catch it and it fell to the floor. The kid just sneered, and then turned his back to Kyle. "You're reflexes haven't improved at all, just to let you know." He then walked away, with Craig following. Kyle wondered why Craig was smiling so widely, as if he knew something that Kyle didn't. So with a heavy and angry sigh, he leaned over and picked up the green bundle that the emo kid had thrown at him.

"Kyle?" Bebe called. "I'm going to class, because I'm going to be late! Hurry up!" He then looked at his watch, seeing she was right. With only thirty seconds to get to Mr. Winosko's class, he shoved the green item into his bag and started to run to where his class was, which was across the school. Mr. Winosko locked any late student out of the class, and he couldn't have that happen. Kyle was a straight A student, and wasn't about to turn that up because of some crazy new boy.

He dashed in the class just as the bell rang. Mr. Winosko glared at him from behind his pair of thick glasses, but let him sit down as the door was closed and locked. He sighed and sat next to Token Black, who looked over at him. "You were almost late, Kyle. You're never almost late."

"Eh, shut up." Kyle took out his homework and spread it out on his desk. "I was delayed."

"Yeah, sure." Token rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to the teacher. Kyle sighed tiredly and took out the thing that the boy had thrown him from his bag. With a curious look on his face, he slowly unfolded the fabric. He froze realizing what he was holding. "Hey," Token looked at the bundle of fabric in Kyle's hand. "Isn't that your old hat? The one that you never used to take off back in like fourth grade?"

Kyle just stared at the green hat, trying to make sense of the situation. "Y-yeah. It is. The one I gave Stan."

"Stan Marsh?" Token asked. "Hey, I remember him. He was a really cool kid. Wonder how he's doing."

Kyle just turned the hat over in his hands a view more times, mouth dropping open. "Kyle Brovloski!" The teacher's voice cut him off. "Would you mind joining us in class?"

"Sorry, Mr. Winosko." Kyle shoved the hat into a little ball again and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He then reached his hand into his bag when Mr. Winosko turned back to the board. He found the bundle that had been in his bag for years, and pulled it out. Glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking in his direction, he unfurled the red and blue hat. _Wow… _he thought to himself. _Could it really be Stan? Stan Marsh, my old best friend?_

**A/N: I'm really very sorry if you don't like the older versions of the kids, especially Stan. (Yes, he has a reason for looking so dark and emotional, but I'll get to that later!) And as for Cartman, don't worry. He will be coming sooner or later. No one can possibly forget Cartman, partly because he's too big and fat to forget. **

**Ok, so I've finally decided the pairings, with the help of SouthParkCraigLover. There's going to be Cran, (CraigxStan,) Candy, (CartmanxWendy,) Crenny, (CraigxKenny,) and of course Style (I don't even need to bother to specify what that means!) If you have any other suggestions, please just tell me! I was also thinking of doing some StanxHenrietta and Stenny (StanxKenny,) but I'm only thinking about it.**

**And I won't forget to add other important characters to the story, such as Butters, Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy, Red, and all those others. (There's probably a lot I forgot in that list!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so Chapter 3 is quite long, so I hope you don't get bored or anything. And I'm not doing the StanxHenrietta thing anymore, don't worry :)  
****Oh, and for the past two chapters I forgot to copyright! Silly me... Ok, so all South Park characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Not me. I'm not that creative. :'(  
*****~~~***

Craig walked down the hallway, hands in his pocket as he strode confidently. He decided to ditch class, not in the mood to deal with the snobby teachers right now. He walked to the front doors, ready to get outside and chill out in the crisp, Colorado breeze.

He curled his lip disapprovingly when he smelled the smoke as soon as he had walked outside. _Damn Goth freaks… _he thought to himself. _Can't they smoke somewhere else? I mean, it's ok to have a cig once in a while, but not right outside school… _He just sighed and walked away from the light smoky odor.

"Hey!" He then heard, and looked around. He saw Stan, leaning against the wall of the school, cigarette in hand. He blinked and realized that he was the source of the smoky smell. "Craig Tucker." Stan said, mentioning to walk over. He obeyed, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah?" He asked once close enough.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted a smoke." Stan held out the box to him, smiling kindly. "Unless you're against it or something. Because if you are, I'm totally cool with that."

Craig held up his hand in a gesture to politely turn it down, and leaned against the wall next to Stan. "So, you've been gone for five years, and you suddenly reappear. What's the deal with that, huh?"

Stan snorted, taking a long drag on his cigarette. He then turned his head away from Craig to blow out the smoke in his lungs, as if it would lessen the smoky smell. "I dunno. My dad lost his job, and we moved back. The family that had been living in our house moved three months ago, so we even managed to get our old house back."

"So it's just like old times for you."

"Not exactly." Stan sighed, looking up at the clouds distantly. "Everyone's changed drastically, and I haven't even seen the rest of the school yet. Not even Cartman yet."

Craig blinked, thinking for a moment. "Wow… I haven't heard him called that in a while."

"Huh? Why?" Stan's icy blue eyes turned to him.

"Well, everyone calls him Eric now." Craig chuckled. "Mostly because of you. He liked being called Eric that one time so much, that he beat up anyone who called him Cartman. Kyle got most of the attack, and that was when they split. Kenny would hang out with Kyle, until he got all into the drug scene. Then, Kyle just focused on his schoolwork, and got a girlfriend. They've been together for two months now."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"Bebe Stevens." Craig smirked. "A cheerleader for Kyle Brovloski. Years ago, I wouldn't have ever guessed. But then again," he looked at Stan curiously, "I wouldn't have ever thought that you would leave and the group would be split up. Things change, huh?"

Stan sneered, leaning his head back so it rested against the cold brick of the school's wall. "Yeah. They change alright." He then brought his blue gaze to Craig, studying him. His eyes took in Craig's skater-prep attire, with jeans and a black, zip-up hoodie. He still had his famous hat, and his deep-brown, tousled hair fell slightly in his face. Craig looked down at his skater shoes, which were black Etnies, and his hair shifted slightly in the cool breeze.

He then looked up at Stan, seeing him taking another drag as he stared off into space. He looked a lot different from the old, 12-year-old Stan that had left the town. He had grown up, and was about an inch and a half taller than Craig. Craig looked at his outfit again, and then studied his face. It was structured in a way that could make any kind of girl crumble at the knees. As the cigarette traveled up to his lips, Craig saw how the lip ring caught the sunlight slightly. His ice-blue eyes were lightly framed in the black eyeliner, which would usually make him a target for ridicule for guys like Craig. But instead, he was remembering the old days, and not focusing on the outside appearances too much. He then wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the nipping cold air of South Park, Colorado. "Aren't you freezing?" He asked, looking at Stan in his Devil Wears Prada t-shirt.

Stan smirked, catching Craig's gaze. "Not really. Even though I came from Cali, I'm already adjusted to the cold."

Craig snorted. "Funny. I've lived here for 17 years, and I have yet to adjust."

Stan just took another drag and smiled. There was a peaceful silence that followed, and neither of them decided to break it just yet. But sadly, they had no choice in the matter as a new crowd grew closer. "Wow, look at those conformists…" A bored voice attracted their attention. Craig looked up to see the goth kids drawing closer, sneers on their faces. "What are they doing here? It's our place."

Stan chuckled, and looked at the four kids. The red-haired gothic boy had grown, his hair still streaked in red, and a cigarette dangled from his mouth. The taller goth, with black curly hair, was looking at them lazily with heavy-looking eyes. The littlest goth was still the shortest of the group, being a few grades younger. His hair was in his face, and the only thing you could see of his eyes were the dark circles underneath. The last goth was the one that had changed the most. Henrietta had slimmed down to an unrecognizable state since she was 12, and her once messy hair had been combed and dyed with blonde streaks. She looked at the two of them with a grimace, and tilted her face up slightly so her nose was stuck up in the air.

"This isn't just your place." Craig said, annoyed with the goth children.

"Says who?" The tall one said, sticking a foot forward as a challenge.

"Says me." Stan said, flicking his cigarette so the grey ashes softly floated to the concrete sidewalk below. He then directed his icy gaze to the group, his own look of disapproval on his attractive face.

"Well, you little emo conformist bitch, you can't do anything to us." The red-streaked goth said, taking his own step forward.

Craig's eyes drifted to their only girl, who was now fiddling with the cross necklace around her neck. He then saw her eyes widen in shock, and she opened her mouth to speak, "Wait, guys!" She drew back the attention of the other goths. "This is Raven!" She pointed at Stan accusingly.

The others studied him with their jaws open, and realization dawned on them. "No way…" The littlest goth said in a whisper.

Stan rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. "My name is Stan." He growled, obviously not happy with the fact he once gained a goth name from joining the group in fourth grade.

"Eh, Stan, Raven, whatever." Henrietta shrugged, looking him over. "You look… different. Where you been?"

"California." He said simply, eyes squinted in a glare.

"Oh." Henrietta said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Nice to see you again. I think." She then looked down and shuffled her feet, almost seeming nervous.

"Ugh." The red-haired goth grimaced as if there was an awful stench. "Let's go guys. C'mon Henrietta."

They then left, heavy silence returned to Craig and Stan in their wake. But Craig decided to break it with a heavy sigh. "You want to go back inside?" He turned to his companion. "The next bell will be ringing soon."

Stan shrugged and stood upright, leaving the wall. Stan threw his cigarette onto the damp ground, grinding it with his heel. Craig watched, a glimmer of silent disapproval in his deep brown eyes. But, then the two boys were distracted as they heard the sound of falling books. Both pairs of eyes looked up to see Wendy Testaburger staring at Stan, mouth agape and books scattered around her on the dirty ground. She then blinked rapidly and shook her head, falling to her knees to collect the books. Stan stepped forward and knelt beside her to help, and Craig decided to join in. Wendy was muttering something that sounded like apologies, and Craig smiled to himself. It wasn't long until all of her books were safely secured back into her arms that they stood up, and she looked Stan right in the eyes. Well, attempted to at least.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, barely audible.

"For what?" Stan asked politely.

"Uh…" She looked up quickly. "I don't know. Dropping my books. Wasting your time."

"No problem." Craig said, now that she was also looking at him.

"So, it's true." She said, looking at Stan briefly.

"What is?"

"You're back." She whispered, brown eyes wide with wonder. "I mean, you are Stan Marsh, right?"

"Yep." He crossed his arms. "Your old boyfriend, remember? Back in third grade?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" She smiled shyly.

"Yeah." He sighed, eyes filled with memories. "It's funny. You can really tell what a person will grow up to be when they are a child. I predicted that you would grow to be a bitch, and I'm waiting to see if I was right."

Her mouth dropped open. "W-What?!"

"Well, c'mon Wendy." He shrugged. "We were eight years old. And you cheated on me. At eight years old! That has to be foreshadowing of something."

"What are you implying?" She hissed.

"That it takes a lot to cheat on your eight year old boyfriend." He snorted. "Like, if a child sells themselves for sex at age ten, then you know there will be a problem when they are twenty."

"I'm not selling my body!" She said shrilly.

"I'm just making an example," he raised his eyebrows, "Because I thought at least you would know the difference between an example and an accusation."

Wendy's brown eyes looked over to Craig in desperation. "Are you just going to stand there, Craig? Or are you going to stand up for me?"

He held up his hands in mock-defense. "I'm not getting involved." She glared at him, and then gripped her books even tighter to her chest. "But, if I was to get involved," Craig drew back attention, "I would go with Stan. I mean, c'mon Wendy. You guys were only eight, and you cheated on him with Token. That's saying something."

"Ugh!" She stamped her foot down, almost breaking the inch heel. "I came over to say hello Stan, but I can see that won't be happening."

"Hello." Stan waved his hand at her, a cheery smile on his face.

"Wow." She glared. "You're so immature, it's unbelievable."

"Thanks." He smiled, his lip ring glistening in the sun. She then huffed a final time and marched away. Just then, the bell rang, and both boys looked at the school. "Going to the last class for the day?" Stan asked Craig, who smiled back.

"Yeah. I only have art, so it'll be easy."

"Really?" Stan smiled even brighter. "So do I. This outta be fun."

"Oh, yeah. Loads." Craig rolled his dark brown eyes, and they walked in together.

Not far away, Kyle Brovloski rushed to his locker to grab his books for last class. He still had his friend's hat clutched in his hand, and he looked around the hallway for any signs of the emo boy. Seeing none, he instead looked for Craig Tucker, who he usually walked with to get to his next class. They were pretty good friends, one of Kyle's closest. But yet again, he saw no sign of his friend. So he clutched his books tighter to his chest and shoved the red poof-ball hat into his pocket, before walking down the hallway to go to his art class.

**A/N: Yes, that means that Kyle, Craig and Stan are all in the same art class. Don't worry, Cartman will be appearing soon. But I don't think it will be next chapter. But soon, don't worry!  
****I'm hoping to get another update in soon, hopefully tomorrow. If not, then probably the day after. That is, if you guys want me too. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I got a chance to update! Sorry, it's just hard being a freshman in high school, with all the schoolwork, drama, and friend issues. Like this week, I had to deal with my friend going crazy. Like, seriously crazy. Not in the good way. The swallowing pills, stealing beer, and slitting wrists way. Eek.  
Ok, back to the story. This chapter is slightly boring, sorry. But don't worry. It gets better soon. Like, next chapter has Cartman! Be happy! Ok, I'll let you read and I'll stop rambling about my boring life. Hope you like!**

*~~~*

Kyle was sitting on his art bench before the bell rang. He was looking down at his homework, which was to draw a still life of fruit, when he felt someone sit next to him. The art benches fit three per bench, with a long table to draw on. Kyle would usually sit next to Craig, while the other side of him would be empty. So he wasn't surprised to look up and see Craig setting his books in front of him, as he usually did. "Hey." Kyle greeted, smiling weakly at his friend.

Craig looked up, some dark hair in his face. He brushed it aside, tucking some under his blue hat. "Hey." He smiled back, a genuine smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyle asked, not used to a genuine smile on Craig's face.

"What?" Craig rolled his dark eyes. "Do I need an excuse to be happy?"

Kyle sighed. He then felt the fabric of the hat gripped tightly in his hand, so he decided to ask Craig if he knew anything. "So," he started, drawing Craig's attention back, "Do you know that new kid?"

"Yeah." Craig replied casually. "He's a cool kid, regardless of the clothes he's wearing." His eyes glittered, as if he knew something more than what he was letting on.

"Oh." Kyle looked back at his desk, and his fingers fiddled with the hat in his palm.

He was so spaced out that he didn't notice the other approaching figure until he took a seat right next to Kyle. Kyle jerked out of his daydreams and looked up, blinking rapidly in surprise. "Y-You…" He stumbled over his words, in too much shock to form the correct ones.

"Yep." The new boy smiled. "Me."

Kyle noticed his mouth had fallen open, so shut it quickly. He then looked over the boy again, trying to see if he had any resemblance to his old best friend. He then scolded himself internally for not noticing how he did look just like Stan. Except taller, and a bit darker dressed. "Stan. Stan Marsh." He stated, holding his voice steady.

"The one and only." Stan smiled, revealing white teeth. "And you're Kyle Brovloski. Nice to meet you."

Kyle just shoved the hat in his hand into Stan's unexpecting hands. "That's yours." He said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"You kept it? I thought you would throw it out." Stan looked from the old hat back up to Kyle, his eyes filled with surprise and happiness.

"Well, you kept mine." Kyle pointed out, loosening up a bit.

"I have no life." Stan said, as if it was obvious. "I'm also a major packrat. I keep everything. I still have stuff from when we were like, 8. No joke."

Kyle rolled his eyes, feeling more at ease with the guy on every passing second. He then searched his mind for what he wanted to say; what question to ask first. He found too many questions to choose, and only managed to stutter, "Wha-why-how-whe-why-where-"

"Geez…" Stan cut him off by pressing a slender finger to Kyle's lips. Electricity exploded through Kyle's body at the simple touch, and his eyes widened in shock. _Whoa…_ he thought to himself, _That was weird… Maybe it's just because his fingers are so cold that I felt that weird feeling._

"Sorry…" Kyle mumbled, pushing Stan's finger away quickly. "Ok," he then took a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart and mind, "First off. Why the fuck do you have a lip ring?!"

Stan laughed; a light and easy sound. "That's your first question? C'mon, Kyle…"

Kyle shook his head stubbornly. "It's the first of many questions, but it needs to be answered."

Stan sighed. "Ok, I felt like getting one."

Kyle raised his eyebrows at the answer. "What's with the style?"

"Long story." Stan waved the question off. "Another time, ok?"

Kyle's eyebrows were raised yet again. "Fine. But the question will be answered, got it?" He waited for Stan to nod before continuing. "Good. Ok, then. Why are you here?"

Stan opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the teacher. "Ok, class. We have a new student today." She looked over and smiled at Stan over her thick glasses. "Stanley Marsh. He's moved here from California, so please be friendly."

Stan stood up, addressing the teacher. "Ok, one; this isn't elementary school. No one's nice to the new kid. And two; I've lived in South Park before, so I'm good."

Mrs. Smith's eyes squinted into a glare at Stan's rudeness, but she made no comment. She just sat down at her desk and continued grading papers. "Dude!" Kyle said once Stan was seated again. "Do you want to get on her bad side?"

He shrugged; a smirk on his face. "I don't care what teachers think of me." He replied casually. The teacher then assigned them the class work, telling them to draw the still life set up in the center of the room. It was just a bunch of random things, like an old fashioned telephone, a paper plate with the inside cut out, a large lamp, and a computer keyboard. Kyle sighed angrily, never much liking art. He was an A student in all the academic classes, but lacked in art. He started to draw the best he could, wrinkling his brow in frustration.

He then heard a familiar chuckle beside him, and looked up to see Stan watching his progress. "Here," Stan gently took hold of Kyle's drawing hand, causing even more sparks to fly through Kyle's body, "You have to press lighter. You'll never get a good line with the power you're putting behind the pencil. Just relax your shoulder and release the tension in your arm."

Kyle snorted nervously, getting a confused look from Stan. He had just been wondering how the hell he could relax with Stan's hand holding his, but swallowed the thoughts silently and tried to obey. _Ok, it's just because his hand is cold, _Kyle thought to himself, trying to explain the difficulties he was having with this drawing lesson, _and it's a little awkward. But that's it._

"There." Stan removed his hand once he had decided that Kyle's lines were good enough. "Much better. I could be a teacher."

Kyle rolled his eyes, steadying his racing mind. "Yeah. You're brilliant. Best teacher I've ever had."

Stan laughed, and turned back to his work. Kyle managed to steal a glance at Stan's work-in-progress, and held back a gasp. It seemed Stan had become quite the artist in the five years he had last seen him. He heard a low whistle over his shoulder, and looked up to see Craig was also admiring Stan's work. "Damn dude." Craig said. "You're really good!"

"Thanks." Stan looked down, almost seeming embarrassed.

"No problemo." Craig sat back down, and they all continued working. But Kyle found it hard to concentrate on his drawing, no matter how much he applied Stan's advice. He looked over at Craig, and nudged him.

"So you and Stan are friends, right?" He whispered so Stan couldn't hear.

Craig shrugged. "Yeah. We were friends before he left, too. Don't you remember?"

"I do. I was just wondering if you've noticed how much he's changed, or if he's changed at all."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Kyle, everyone changes as they grow up. But if you want to know how much Stan has changed, you're going to have to hang out with him and find out on your own. I just hope you don't mind the smell of smoke."

Craig chuckled and returned to his drawing. Kyle just sighed and looked at the still life. Still unable to concentrate on the simple task of drawing, he watched Stan from the corner of his eye. He was concentrating on his work, so Kyle was able to actually look at him without getting caught. Kyle observed how Stan's hair fell in front of his icy eyes, but it didn't hinder him from his drawing at all. His long fingers just continued working on the pencil, creating lines with simple strokes. He bit his lip ring seemingly involuntarily, as if it was a habit to him. His stunning gaze went from the still life and back down to his work quickly, as to sketch down as accurately as possible from memory. Kyle froze when Stan finally looked up and saw him watching. He smiled, his eyes lighting up effortlessly. Kyle managed a shaky smile back, feeling slightly guilty that he was caught staring. As they both turned back to his paper, Kyle decided that the eyeliner his friend wore didn't bother him too much. It brought out his light eye color, which was a soon to be a sure-fire hit with the ladies.

"Twenty minutes, class." The teacher called out, bringing Kyle out from another spacing out moment. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as best as possible to finish the work in time.

"You ok, Kyle?" Craig asked, noticing his friend's distant expression.

"Oh, yeah." Kyle smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired. I was up all night talking to Bebe, so that's all."

He then jumped as he felt someone nudge his shoulder. He looked over to see Stan elbowing him slightly, a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah. I heard about you and Bebe. She's a hottie, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Kyle said dazedly.

Stan raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, Kyle. Blonde, tan, and curvy. She's hot. Deal with it."

Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior. "Yeah, she's good looking. But she's a little…"

"Airheaded?" Craig jumped in. "Empty brained? Ditzy? Plastic? Annoying? Loud? Motor-mouthed? Perky? Preppy? Slutty? Vain? St-"

"I was going to just say short!" Kyle cut him off. "Geezus Craig, I didn't know you hated Bebe!"

"He doesn't." Stan cut in this time. "He just enjoys coming up with adjectives on the spot. That or he's jealous of you, Kyle. He's probably been crushing on Bebe ever since the sixth grade, as he watched her go out with guy after guy. After each of her boyfriends, it would destroy another piece of his heart. Now here he stands, a gruesome shadow of the boy he once was. And you were the final straw. Seeing the love of his life go out with one of his best friends demolished whatever was left of his heart, so now he plots revenge. Just beware…" Stan leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a deep whisper, "He's plotting to bring a gun to school…"

Kyle and Craig just sat there, blinking in shock and confusion. Then Stan leaned back into his chair laughing. "I was just kidding, guys." He chuckled.

"Now we see what Stanley Marsh does in his spare time…" Kyle muttered, a smile appearing on his own face.

"Well, I got bored in Cali without all the monsters, aliens, robots, and Cartman. So I would sit in my room and come up with ways to freak you guys out as soon as I got home."

Kyle laughed, feeling emotions that he hadn't felt in over five years. "Wait, that's weird." He said, drawing attention from Craig and Stan. "Hearing Eric called Cartman. It's different. Just like the old days."

"I know, right?" Craig smiled. "It's like Stan here is a ghost of the past, here to remind us how we used to act and speak."

"Yeah…" Stan sighed. "Remember when you hated us, Craig?"

"Hell yeah." Craig laughed. "You guys were dicks. You deserved it."

"Haha." Stan said sarcastically. "Now if I remember correctly, which I do, you were the stuck-up prissy boy. We were just kids having fun."

"If by fun you mean going to Peru to fight a giant guinea-pirate, then yeah. You guys had loads of fun." Craig replied, remembering that one specific adventure.

"Admit it, that was awesome. And fun." Stan tried.

"Oh, totally." Craig smiled sarcastically. Stan just laughed, and Kyle noticed how close these guys were getting. They were totally comfortable with each other already. He felt something stick in his gut, but he brushed it off quickly. _I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of Stan and Craig's friendship? I'm not. I've never been envious of anything like this, so I won't be now. This is just me being paranoid. I need to grow up and snap out of it._

"Five more minutes, class." The teacher cut in again, standing from her desk. "Hand in your pictures with your names on the bottom right-hand corner, and then collect your things for when the bell rings."

Everyone obeyed in a hustle, ready to get out of this class and back home. After all, it was a Friday. Kyle looked at Stan, seeing him scribbling his name on his drawing. He wondered what his old friend would be doing this weekend. With a deep breath, he walked up to Stan. "Hey, you busy this weekend?" Kyle asked nervously.

Stan looked up with a smile. "C'mon." He gave Kyle a look. "Back when we were younger, you never asked beforehand. You would just come over."

"Yeah, but we're older now… and you've been gone a while…"

"Just think of it as if I went on a five-year cruise." Stan smiled. "But to answer your question, no, I'm not busy. So I'll be seeing you."

"Cool." Kyle couldn't help a small smile. He felt like he was trying to renew an old friendship, and it working in his favor effortlessly.

**A/N: Ok, this was supposed be a longer chapter, but I cut them in half. So Chapter 5 is actually the finishing of Chapter 4. I just didn't want to have too much for one chapter. Sorry.  
Ok, I'll try to update soon! Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day, or maybe in a year. You never really know, do you? So suspenseful!  
:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I got a chance to update! But I'll probably be able to get the next chapter up later tonight, if I'm lucky! Hope you like it :)**

***~~~***

Kyle was talking to Craig after he handed in his picture. But then Craig turned away to answer a question that Heidi had, so Kyle turned back to Stan, who had just returned from the teacher's desk.

"You still live in the same place?" Stan asked once he had handed in his picture.

"Of course." Kyle nodded. "Where did you move to?"

"Same house, amazingly. The couple that had been living there moved out three months ago, so it was easy."

"Cool." Kyle replied, feeling happy. Then, the bell rang. The students flooded out of all their classes like hungry sheep let out of their pens. Kyle walked with Craig and Stan, just chatting and laughing with them.

"Kyle?" He heard his name and turned, seeing Bebe come up. He smiled, and she returned the favor. "Hey!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

"Huh?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Well, last block seemed long today." She giggled, batting her eyelashes. "Oh!" She noticed Stan walking with them. "Oh, my gosh… You're really Stan Marsh?"

"Wow, news travels fast…" Stan shook his head.

"Well, Wendy told me that you and Craig called her a bitch, so." Bebe giggled. "But she didn't tell me how cute you were."

"Babe, you're flirting." Kyle said, raising his eyebrows.

"No I'm not!" She stamped her foot angrily. "God, why do you think I flirt with every guy?!"

"Because you do."

"Ugh!" She looked around for support, but Stan and Craig were quiet on the matter. "Well, I have to go." She turned and walked down the other hallway.

"Geez…" Stan muttered, his eyes wide. "What's her problem?"

"I don't really know…" Kyle shook his head, very much used to Bebe's strange behavior. "But she won't be mad long. In fact, she'll probably get over it tonight."

"What are you doing tonight with her?" Both Craig and Stan asked, their eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!" Kyle held up a hand to display innocence. "I swear. I just meant that'll be how long it will take her to get over it."

"Uh huh…" Both the other boys muttered, rolling their eyes.

"Move it, you pussy!" A booming voice filled the hallway. Kyle and Craig gave looks, while Stan just looked around confused. "I said MOVE!" There was then a loud banging noise, as if a body was pushed roughly into the blue, metal lockers. Before Kyle or Craig could stop him, Stan rushed forward towards the commotion.

"Hey, wait!" Kyle tried to stop him, watching him disappear into the crowd of onlookers. "Stan, stop!"

He shot a worried look at Craig, before they both followed. They found him on the inside walls of the circle, watching the scene silently. Both Craig and Kyle let out a relieved sigh, seeing that he wasn't planning to run right into the issue. But he was watching with a glare and a determined face.

"You little freak!" The loud voice came into play again. Then the boys saw the body behind the voice, a towering, sport jacket-wearing, and very round boy. His brown hair was slicked back, and his small beady eyes were glaring at a smaller blonde boy. The blonde boy was shaking violently, obviously terrified. Kyle looked over at Stan, seeing him taking it all in with icy-cold, hardened eyes.

"You really want to piss me off, Tweek?!" The bully roared, clenching his hand into a fist. A very lethal looking fist, too. "You really want to?!"

"N-no, E-Eric…" The blonde boy sputtered. "I-I was j-just trying to g-get to my l-locker!"

"Yeah, well, you pushed me." Eric roared, ready to release his fist.

Just then, Stan stepped forward, out of the safety of the ring of onlookers. Kyle and Craig made a grab at him, but just missed. "Stan!" They hissed, but he waved them off. "Oh, shit… Shit he's so dead…" Craig muttered, and Kyle was just thinking the same thing.

"Hey!" Stan yelled out at the large boy. "Yo, Cartman!"

Eric's head snapped up at the name, and he looked around for the voice. He spotted Stan, and directed all his attention at him now. With a growl, he grabbed the neck of Stan's shirt, pulling him closer. "What'd you call me, emo bitch?!" He snarled.

"I just called you Cartman." Stan shrugged, even though he was inches from certain death. Eric was almost a foot taller, and his massive size was intimidating for a full-grown horse.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Eric roared. "My name is Eric, and you're new name is dead meat."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Stan dared to say sarcastically.

"You asked for it-" Eric said, cocking his arm back to unleash a deadly punch.

"God, you're still such a fatass." Stan then mumbled, causing Eric to freeze.

"Huh?" He struggled over the words.

"I called you a fatass." Stan shrugged. "Because that's just what you are. And you're a fucking douche, too. So just let me go, would you? You're going to ruin my shirt."

Eric obeyed, amazingly, and Stan smoothed out the front of his shirt. "Thank you." He smiled venomously. He then strode over to Tweek, who was sitting on the ground still trembling. "C'mon Tweek, get up." Stan took his hand and pulled the coffee-addict to his feet. "You ok?"

Tweek just nodded, terror still in his eyes. "Y-you… who are y-you?"

"Stan Marsh." Stan replied, smiling at the boy. "If you don't remember me, I was the-"

"Wow!" Tweek cut him off. "Stan Marsh! Y-you're back!"

"Yeah." Stan smiled nicely. "You remember me, I guess."

He then led Tweek from the area, where the ring of onlookers were dispersing with shocked and bemused looks on their faces. Just then, Stan felt a hand on his arm, and looked over to see Kyle and Craig had caught him. "What the hell dude?!" Kyle yelled. "You had us scared to death!"

Tweek rushed away to leave the boys alone. "Sorry." Stan shrugged. I just had to-"

He was cut off by large arms wrapping around him. Kyle saw all the air left his lungs in a whoosh, as his eyes widened in shock. "Stan Marsh!" The same loud voice boomed. Then, Stan was released after being lifted two feet in the air, and he fell to the ground. "You… you…" Eric Cartman stood over him, his face struggling to decide what he wanted. "I want to kill you, but I also want to not kill you."

"Wow." Stan gasped, still trying to regain breath. "I see Cartman's grown a brain…"

"You little bitch!" Eric picked Stan up by the neck of his shirt again, but only to put him back on his feet. "You made me look stupid."

"Cartman, you already did that for yourself." Stan sighed, shaking his head. "You don't need to blame me for that one."

Eric paused, thinking hard for a moment. "Fag." Is what he settled with saying, before clapping a massive hand on Stan's shoulder, almost making him collapse again. "Wow… Stan Marsh…" Eric sighed, no longer wanting to kill him. "What a surprise, huh?"

"Yeah." Stan ducked away from the hand. "Huge surprise. Now why are you trying to kill Tweek?"

"I wasn't going to kill him…" Eric waved off. "Just teach him not to touch me. If he died in the process, it would be completely accidental."

"Ok then…" Stan took a step back slowly. "Same ole' Cartman."

Eric grimaced at the name. "Can't you call me Eric? After all, you were the one that changed my name. And you got Kenny to ditch his coat permanently. And Kyle… well, he changed the day you left."

Stan looked over at Kyle, his icy eyes glittering questioningly. "Really? How so?" He asked Eric.

"Eh." Eric shrugged. "I don't want to talk about Jew boy right now. It's hard standing this close to him, so talking to or about him is even harder."

"Alright, fine." Stan half-smiled at all of them. "Well, I have to get home. My dad'll be pissed if I'm not home soon."

"Just your dad?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, my mom too." Stan looked down suddenly, hiding his face. Kyle tilted his head in confusion at Stan's reaction to the talk of his mom. He opened his mouth to point it out, but Stan quickly cut him off. "I'm gonna go." He started to walk away quickly. "I'll see you guys this weekend, ok?"

"Ok then…" Kyle shrugged, brushing off Stan's sudden need to get home.

"See ya?" Craig also seemed taken aback by the change.

"Eh, whatever." Eric waved slightly, and then turned to glare at Kyle. Without a word, he turned and left Craig and Kyle in the nearly emptied hallway, waves of hatred emitting from his large body.

Then, Kyle and Craig said their goodbyes to go to their lockers and then go home. Kyle collected his things quickly, shoving them into his backpack while his mind raced with thoughts that he couldn't stop. Even when he was driving home in the piece of shit he called his car, he couldn't keep his mind off of what had happened last block. He compared the old, twelve-year-old Stan that he had known ever since he was less than one years old, to the newer Stan. Sure, his outfit and style had changed considerably, but he could still see the younger Stan underneath. But something was wrong. Different. He wondered what was changed as he drove home, ate dinner, and even when he laid awake in his bed, trying to find the sleep that was determined to evade him. When he finally did drift off, it was restless and light, all up to morning.

**Ok, do I have to do the disclaimer everytime? Or is once enough? Because everyone knows that South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, so isn't it overkill disclaiming it every chapter? Oh, well. I'll do it anyways :)  
South Park and all characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone (DUH)  
Hope you liked the chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm updating again. I don't know how I've been able to update so often, but I'm happy with it. See, my strategy is to write the story, and get really ahead of the updates so you don't fall behind. I've actually got 13 chapters, but I'm uploading slowly to make sure people like where I'm going with this story. My updates will probably start slowing down, maybe to every third day.  
And I've been really depressed recently, because that friend I mentioned earlier almost managed to kill herself. She actually landed herself a hospital stay. It's a scary thing. It's really hard to face her too, because you really don't know what to say. "Hey, sorry you feel life is so sucky that you want to end it, how ya feelin'?" It don't work.  
So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It starts getting more angsty and sad starting next chapter, especially for Stan. Hope you don't mind. After all, I'm writing this story for you guys. The readers. Thank you for the support, I really do appreciate it. And I'm not just saying that. I REALLY do.  
Thank you.**

*~~~*

"Craig Tucker, this is the last time I'm going to call you!" Craig's mother woke him up at ten o'clock exactly.

He grumbled his retort and rolled over in his bed again. He was tangled in his sheets, but he didn't care. He was too tired to move, nonetheless get up. But his mother gave him no choice as she stormed into her only son's room. "Craig, if you don't get up now, so help me…"

"Why?" He grumbled into his pillow grumpily. "Why do I 'ave to?"

"Because you have to take your sister to her soccer game!" His mother declared, opening her son's curtains. "Now get up, or you'll be late."

He grumbled some more, waiting until she had left the room to crawl out of bed. He scratched his sleepy head, his dark hair sticking out all over the place. He then dragged his feet to the shower, depending on the hot water to wake him up fully. It succeeded enough for him to get dressed into a dark blue shirt, and black, slim-fitting but not tight jeans. He then held his light blue hat in his hands, but threw it back on his bed after he decided that he didn't need to wear it today. He just let his dark brown hair free, causing it to get in his face often, but not as often as Stan's.

He then dragged himself downstairs, praying there would be coffee waiting for him. He thanked the gods when there was a white mug on the counter waiting for it, and he practically lunged for it. "Careful, sweetie." His mom giggled at his behavior from the kitchen sink. "Or you'll turn out like that Tweak boy. He's quite the coffee-lover, isn't he?"

Craig just flipped her off as he gulped down the strong drink. "Craig!" He then heard his sister approaching, and she tackled him around the waist. He spurted some coffee on the counter, which his mother glared at him for.

"Not my fault." He raised his eyebrows, pointing at the small ball of energy clinging to his legs. He then set down his coffee mug to free himself from the little girl and clean up the messy counter.

"We're gonna win today!" Susie Tucker squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands. "And you'll be watching, right?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiled at her, wondering how the hell she was so peppy this early. _Maybe kids are naturally high on coffee, or something… _he wondered to himself. _After all, they are always super hyper. I'm thinking that could be why._

"C'mon Craig!" She tugged on his hand towards the front door. He wasn't surprised by his sister's strength, after being subjected to it ever since she was born nine years ago. He did manage to make a grab at his coffee, catching the mug just before his sister tugged him out of arm's reach of it.

It only took five minutes to reach the South Park soccer field, right behind Susie's school. She jumped out the door as soon as the car was put in park, tackling her soccer friends with a running leap. All the girls squealed and started to pig-pile on Susie while Craig just watched and chuckled from the bleachers. He sipped on his coffee until the last drop was gone, which was when he stood up and put the mug in his car. The girls had just started playing by then, and he was growing bored already. Nine-year-olds' soccer games were not the most fun activity to watch. So he leaned back on his elbows once back on the bleachers, and looked around the area. He then saw a familiar orange coat lingering on the edge of the woods surrounding the field. _What is Kenny McCormick doing here? _He thought to himself, before standing up to go investigate.

Kenny saw him coming, his cerulean eyes glancing up at the sound of Craig's approaching footsteps. He sneered, a cigarette hanging from his parted lips. "What you want?" He asked loudly enough for Craig to hear.

"Just wondering what you are doing here." Craig shrugged, not displaying any sign of hostility towards his classmate.

"I need a place to chill." Kenny answered, his eyes looking at the girls playing soccer. "And I needed a smoke. So I came here. I usually do. Entertainment," he pointed at the field, "And peace and quiet."

"Little nine-year-olds aren't that entertaining." Craig leaned against a nearby tree.

"What if I'm a pedophile?" Kenny glanced up a Craig with a joking smirk.

Craig snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, yeah. You, the school's druggie-player boy, a pedophile."

"You never know." Kenny replied with a smile. "Smoke?" He held out the pack to Craig. "Unless you're all against cigarettes or something."

Craig snorted again. "I've smoked before." He then took one, accepting Kenny's offer for the lighter. "I'm just not addicted. But I enjoy one once in a while." He took a long drag, proving his point by holding the smoke in his lungs without a notion of a cough.

Kenny nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Well, I would've never guessed. Craig Tucker, avid smoker."

"I'm not an avid smoker." Craig corrected. "Not by a long-shot. And please don't go telling everyone in school. The last thing I need is for this to get around to my parents." He let out a low whistle, shaking his head.

Kenny studied him, his oceanic eyes gleaming. "It's weird…" He paused, waiting to see Craig look at him curiously, "You without the hat and everything."

Craig rolled his eyes. "I didn't feel like wearing it today." He shrugged.

"Hmm…" Kenny merely replied.

"So…" Craig leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. "What do you think of Stan Marsh's return?"

"I dunno." Kenny chuckled. "I was slightly high when I saw him for the first time in five years, so I haven't got the full impression for the new Stan. But his style… that's new."

Craig laughed. "Yeah. I just wonder why he is dressing like that." He took a long drag on the cigarette posed in his slender fingers, the smoke seeping out from between his parted lips.

"Dark past? Troublesome secrets? Family drama? Ex-girlfriend? Broken heart?" Kenny suggested. "There could be so many reasons. Maybe it's none of them; maybe it's all of them. We may never know for sure."

"Geez, dramatic much?" Craig chuckled. "But you are right. We may never know for sure. It's up to him to tell us."

Kenny smiled at Craig before bringing his cigarette to his lips. "You know, you should go hatless to school sometimes." Kenny observed. "You look a lot better with the whole, 'tousled-hair' look. Girls would love it."

"Gee, thanks." Craig laughed at that. He had no interest in dating right now. He was trying to focus on making it by, day-by-day.

They stood in silence, watching the little girls' game. But soon, there was only five minutes left, and Craig was on his second cigarette. He threw it to the ground when it was nearly burnt out, and grinded it into the ground with his heel. He then said his goodbyes to Kenny, walking out to retrieve his sister. She was even more bouncy and bubbly because they had won, and she had scored a goal. "Didja see it, Craig? Didja see me score that goal?!" She asked.

"Of course I did." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled happily, jumping on his back. "Gimme a piggyback ride, pretty-please?"

"Well, as long as you're already up there…" He grumbled to himself as he towed his sister to the car. He saw the mothers give him sympathetic looks, knowing how hyper and stubborn these girls could be.

"Craig, you smell funny…" Susie sniffed the air. "Like smoky or something. Did you visit a bonfire?"

"Um, no…" Craig's eyes widened at her sense of smell. Once in the car, he fished out some minty gum and popped them in his mouth, chewing quickly. Susie just talked and talked about the game, and how happy she was about that goal. He just listened distantly the whole ride home, offering a "Good job, Suse," or "Wow, that's amazing," once in a while. He was too busy focusing on chewing the gum so his mother wouldn't be able to smell what Susie had. He also realized he would have to stay away from his mother to avoid her sniffing the scent on his clothes.

"Mommy!" Susie leapt from the car as soon as it was in park. "Mommy! I scored a goal! I scored a goal, Mommy!"

Craig could hear the murmured congratulations from his mother as he leaned his head back against the driver's seat headrest. He closed his eyes, not ready to go in the house quite yet. He was suddenly very tired, as he was this morning. Last night had been rough. He had been tossing and turning all night, trying to gather his thoughts into a manageable bundle. His mind was whizzing to the past way too much recently, and he blamed Stan's reappearance. He kept remembering the adventures that Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman would have, and how he wanted nothing to do with them. He smirked, the corner of his lips curling upward at the thought. His group and their group were usually fighting, but were not ever real enemies. And now look where they were. He was still friends with the members of his old group, but Stan and Kyle's group split right after Stan left. It was depressing, seeing such good friends dispersing because they lost a member. Instead of finding comfort in each other for the loss, they found comfort away from each other. It showed how mysterious the human mind worked. He shuddered at the thought of how disloyal people could be. Seeing Kenny now only backed up his theory. That kid was off the deep end of the bad pool, into drugs, smoking, drinking, and girls. It all started when he was just a little kid, too. Was it Stan's fault for leaving? What would everyone be like if Stan had stayed? What would Stan be like if he had never left?

Craig sighed a final time and opened the car door. He knew he would never find the answers to the questions, but he would never be able to stop dwelling on them. _Oh well._ He started to walk up to his house. _Maybe some things are never meant to be answered._

_*~~~*_

**Again, I don't own anything in this story except for the plot. I thank Matt Stone and Trey Parker for the characters, setting, and all the creativity. Oh, except Susie. I remember Craig having some form of a little sister, I just didn't know her name or how old she was. So Susie was mostly my idea. But not really... Eh, in a way I guess she was.  
Please make my day and review.  
Again, thank you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok this chapter is short for my standards. But I upload it anyways. And this chapter is dry, so please don't tell me how bored you are with it. I'm dreadfully sorry. I have the next chapter all ready for ya'll, so I'll probably upload it tomorrow or something. I'm only going to upload it soon because I don't want you guys to be bored. But the next chapter has some darker, not-so-happy scenes, so please don't yell at me. But this one's clean and happy, don't worry.  
Please review; it'll make my dreary day bright when the little email box pops up in the corner of my screen saying: "Review Alert". It really does. My spirit lifts like, seventeen stories or something. :)  
And I wanted to thank everyone who did review last chapter! I was so ecstatic, and it managed to lift my mood a lot. My friend's still in the hospital, but it helped. :) I love you guys 3**

*~~~*

_Just pick it up._ Kyle Brovloski stared at the phone on his bedside table. _Pick it up and dial the number. You still remember the number by heart. Just. Do it._

But no matter how long he sat there, staring at the motionless phone, he couldn't make his hand move over the receiver, couldn't make his fingers grasp the tool, couldn't make his brain work and dial the goddamned number.

So he sighed angrily and flopped back in his bed. It was nearly 12:30 PM, and he had just finished lunch. He had been planning to call his old friend, so they could hang out and Kyle could finish asking questions, but he couldn't do it.

"_Ring_!" The phone then made him jump as the sound echoed around his room. He snatched his hand out and grabbed the phone before it could issue a second ring. "Hello?" He asked, and then started scolding himself internally for not letting it ring a few more times.

"Kyle?" Stan's all-too familiar voice asked.

"Yes, this be him." Kyle said, playing dumb as to knowing who it was.

"Hey. It's Stan." The voice said easily. "You busy?"

"Oh, hey Stan. Naw, I'm actually quiet bored."

"Good." Stan replied. "Because I want a new tour of the town. I haven't been here in a while, so I just want to walk around. You cool with that?"

"Dandy with it." Kyle said, but clapped his hand on his head for saying that.

Stan laughed. "Same old Kyle." He said. "So shall we meet halfway between?"

"Sure." Kyle replied, remembering how they would always meet at this one corner that was halfway between the boys' two houses. They said goodbye and hung-up the phone, planning to meet in five minutes. Kyle then stood up, trying to gather all the questions forming in his mind. _Maybe I should write my questions down…_ he thought, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. _No, no way! That's so dorky._ So he merely tried to remember what to ask his old best friend, able to categorize them in his smart brain.

"Kyle!" He heard someone from the doorway. He looked up to see his little, thirteen-year-old brother Ike watching him. "Who was that?" Ike asked, tilting his head slightly.

"A friend." Kyle replied, not in the mood to have to deal with Ike right now. But the boy was persistent, walking into the room to sit on Kyle's bed. His black hair was tousled and messy, and he had deep blue eyes. He didn't look that Canadian anymore, growing up to look as Kyle and his friends used to look. He even had a hat, but he didn't wear it in the house as Kyle would.

"What friend?" Ike waggled his eyebrows. "Bebe?"

"No." Kyle grimaced. "Bebe doesn't call all the time, Ike."

"Yes she does." Ike smiled a toothy grin. "I'll bet you five bucks that she will call in the next ten minutes."

"Fine." Kyle grabbed his coat. "You're on. But I won't be here. I'm going out with… I'm going out for a walk."

"With who?" Ike pressed.

"No one you know." Kyle turned his back to the small boy. He didn't feel like telling Ike, because he knew that Ike remembered Stan, and he didn't want to be pressed with questions and "Can I come?" over and over.

"I'll bet you I do." Ike crossed his arms. "Try me."

"Ike, I have to go." Kyle sighed, throwing his light jacket on. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Ike merely pouted, eyes down on the ground in a show of stubbornness. When that didn't work, he ran forward and grabbed Kyle before he could leave. With a tight grip on his arm, he gave Kyle wide baby-eyes pleadingly. Kyle froze, knowing that Ike got him every time with this trick. It reminded him of someone, with similar black, messy hair, clear blue eyes, and a young age. It reminded him of Stan, back when they were twelve years old and before he left.

"Please?" Ike whimpered.

Kyle paused, and then wrenched his arm free. "Fine. Stan Marsh. I'm going to go meet him. Ok?"

"Kyle, I'm being serious." Ike ditched his pouty look to glare at his big brother. "That's not funny. Stan left like…" He used his fingers to count, "Five years ago. He's in California."

Kyle widened his eyes, surprised that Ike remembered that much. "Well, he came back. He moved back into his old house and he's… changed. But only appearance-wise. So I'm going to go show him what's changed in South Park."

Ike's blue eyes widened. "R-really? Wow! Can I come? I wanna meet him again! Please, Kyle?!"

"No." Kyle started to walk away. "But I'll bring him by later, so you can meet him then, ok? But not before that. Deal?"

"Deal!" Ike jumped up and down happily. _Geez, doesn't take much to make this kid happy, _Kyle smirked to himself before he sneaked out of his room. But he was stopped in his tracks when his cell-phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump. He looked at the clock, seeing he was supposed to be at the meeting place _now._ He sighed and answered his phone as he walked out of the house.

"Kyle!" Bebe's voice shrilled joyfully in his ear. "I got a hold of you! Good!"

"Hey, Bebe." Kyle said, walking down his driveway. He looked back at his house when he heard a window open.

Ike poked his head out of the upstairs window to shout, "Hey! You owe me ten bucks! It's Bebe, I know, so don't even bother to try to get out of it!"

Kyle flipped him off as Ike closed the window before he could respond. He could hear his brother's faint laughing as he turned and walked down the sidewalk. "Sorry, Bebe. What did you want?"

"Red and Clyde are going to the movies tonight, to see that new romance movie! We have to double date!"

"Um, babe, I can't." Kyle rubbed the back of his head, knowing he was over five minutes late by now. "I'm hanging out with some guys tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"No, Kyle!" He could almost imagine her stamping her foot now. "We have to go tonight! That's when Red and Clyde are going! So you should go with me, because your girlfriend comes first, before your friends."

"No, Bebe, I can't go." Kyle said, seeing the corner coming up. "Hey, I have to go. I'll call you tonight, or possibly tomorrow. We can discuss my priorities then."

"No, Kyle, we have to discuss this now!" She squealed. "We have to go toget-"

He snapped his cell phone shut, reaching the corner. He felt bad about hanging up on Bebe, but he had plans with Stan, and she was just making him even later. He looked around, searching for Stan, but he saw he was alone. He checked his cell phone's time, seeing he was only seven minutes late. _Maybe he went back home,_ he thought, deciding he would have to go check. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down the street alone. He knew where Stan's house from memory, and old memories came flooding back to him. He felt as he had just lost over two feet of height, and was only ten again. He smiled as he remembered what it was like to be a kid again. So carefree and happy, not many worries in the world. Well, besides the worries that he, Stan, Kenny and Cartman had to face back then. Like, aliens, giant robots, what the new fad at school would be, and whose parents Cartman had grinded into chili this time. But he still smiled, remembering how much fun those adventures were.

**Ok, I'm off to do the English essay that was supposed to be handed in today. My English teacher hates me, (obviously. She has a reason to...) But I'm not a bad kid. Just... not too bright. And I'm the WORST procrastinator when it comes to school-related work.  
Disclaimer: Trey Parker and Matt Stone  
Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I don't have much to say here. Just hope you like, even with the darker tones! Please don't hate me! :)**

*~~~*

Before long, he had reached Stan's old and new house. It was exactly the same, plus or minus a few minor details. He walked up the porch, closing his hand in a fist to knock on the front door. But before he could, the front door was thrust open. There stood Randy Marsh, looking exactly the same except for streaks of grey, more wrinkles, and a certain emptiness in his expression. He was wearing only his underwear, covered with a bath robe. "Oh." He mumbled, and Kyle could smell heavy waves of beer emitting from his breath. "It's just a kid. A dumb kid."

"Uh…" Kyle didn't know how to respond.

"I thought it was an animal or something." Randy mumbled, turning his back to go back in his house, leaving the front door open.

Kyle stepped in cautiously, feeling like a form of intruder. "Is Stan here?" He asked Randy, who didn't seem to hear him. "Mr. Marsh, is Stan here?" He asked a bit louder.

Randy turned around, as if he was just noticing Kyle. "Stan? Stan who?" He asked, his eyes clouded with alcohol. "Oh, that Stan." He then stepped closer to Kyle, his eyes squinted. "Hey, aren't you that kid? What's his name…? Kyle! Stan's old little friend? Damn, you've grown. At least you've grown the right way. Not like the little bastard Stan became."

"Uh, thanks?" Kyle said, looking around nervously. It was generally the same arrangement of furniture, except the place was quite cluttered. Beer cans and bottles lined up on the coffee table, and magazine pages were scattered around. "So, where is Stan?" He asked, looking back at the drunken man.

"Oh." He looked around a bit. "Uh… His room? I think…"

"Thanks." Kyle slipped away, jogging up the staircase. He paused at the top of the stairs, eyes widened with the hallway's walls. They were covered in pictures, most of them unframed. He took a slow step forward, examining the pictures. All of them had at least Shelly or Mrs. Marsh, smiling at the camera. He could also see some with Randy, as long as there was also his wife or daughter in the picture as well. He searched, and finally found one with Stan.

It was a family portrait, all of them with their arms around each other. They were in front of a house, most likely the one in California. Stan looked about 15 or 16, and wasn't wearing anything like what he was wearing now. He was smiling happily, wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and looser jeans than the pairs he wore now. He wasn't wearing a lip ring, but his hair was still tousled and almost in his face. Kyle frowned, wondering what happened to Stan's outfit preference. But then, he jumped at the sound of a door being wrenched open. He looked up in surprise to see Stan running out, shirtless and looking pissed. He froze in shock, his light-blue eyes widening as he saw Kyle. "K-Kyle, what are you doing here?" He asked, sounding almost scared.

"You weren't at the corner." Kyle blurted out. "I came down to see if you were ok. You're dad was drunk, but he said that you were upstairs. He didn't recognize me at first, but then he did. And then he called you a bastard, and I saw there was beer, and I told him-"

"Shh!" Stan cut him off by holding his hand up.

"STANLEY?!" Randy's voice boomed from downstairs. "Is that you making all that GODDAMNED NOISE?!"

"Sorry, Dad!" Stan replied, taking Kyle's arm and dragging him into his room. He closed the door, and Kyle just looked around the room. It wasn't what he expected. He was expecting black walls, with posters and loud music. But it was just a plain old room, with the same navy-blue walls and a plain bed. A dresser was in the corner, and his closet was against the far wall. Kyle looked back at Stan, curiosity on his face. His brown eyes then widened when he saw the bruises on Stan's muscular, shirtless chest.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing how there were about three large bruises.

Stan looked up from looking for a shirt in his dresser. "Uh, nothing. I got into a fight with a kid back in Cali."

Kyle just raised his eyebrows, not really believing it. But he had no other explanation, so he kept his mouth shut. Stan saw his face, and bit his lip. "Just… don't tell anyone about the bruises, ok?"

"Why not?" Kyle asked, hoping to get some more information out. "If it was just a fight, then it's no big deal…"

"Because." Stan snapped, his face hardening. "I don't really think it needs to be spread around, alright?"

"Geez, ok…" Kyle held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, where you been anyways? I mean, you're kinda really late for the meeting thing. What held you up?"

"Lost track of time." Stan said, finding a shirt from his dresser. He threw it on, and then looked at Kyle expectantly. "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh." Kyle raised his eyebrows. "I've been ready for fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Right." Stan said, pausing before he made his way for his door. Kyle followed him downstairs, still catching glimpses of the pictures on the wall.

"Hey, where are your mom and sister?" Kyle asked when they were on the staircase.

"Oh, they-" Stan started to answer, but his father cut him off.

"Yeah, Stan." Randy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Where is your mother? Where's Shelly? Answer him, Stan."

"They left." Stan said, ignoring his father.

"They LEFT?!" Randy roared angrily. "Is that all you're going to say?!"

Stan just grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him by his father quickly. He was about to reach the door, but Randy blocked the way. "Dad, I have to go." Stan said slowly, as if he was controlling his voice.

"Fine. Go. Just leave, then." Randy moved aside, his eyes burning with fury. Stan listened, pushing Kyle out in front of him to leave the house. But before Stan could step out with him, his father grabbed his arm roughly. Kyle watched as Randy brought his face close to his son's. "You are not getting off that easy, this time, you little fuck. I swear, you are going to pay." He growled, venom dripping off of his drunken voice.

"Dad, let me go!" Stan wrenched his arm free quickly.

Randy obeyed, freeing his struggling son. "Get out of here." He said, stumbling back into his house. Stan hurried out of the house, and closed the front door quickly. Kyle just stood there, blinking, until he regained enough feeling to shake his head.

"You ok?" Kyle asked his friend, who was walking off quickly.

"C'mon." Stan said, taking Kyle's arm again to make him speed up his pace. Kyle just stumbled along, still not fully recovered. He heard the front door open again and was about to see why, but gasped as Stan pushed him to the ground. He then heard the smash and the sound of shattering glass, and saw small glass fragments jump into his vision as they skidded on the ground. He looked up and saw Stan fall to the ground with a pain-stricken face.

"Stan?!" Kyle asked shrilly, and saw Randy standing on the porch before he disappeared inside his house. "Stan, you ok?! What happened?!"

Stan hissed as he lifted himself up. "I'm fine." He growled through clenched teeth. "Just a beer bottle. Hit my back, but I'm fine."

"What?!" Kyle was still in shock. "A… A beer bottle?! Stan, what the fuck is going on?!"

"Nothing." Stan pulled himself to his feet shakily and pulled Kyle up with him. "Everything is fine."

"That's bullshit!" Kyle yelled, his eyebrows knitted together in anger and frustration. "Stan, don't you remember when we were little? We told each other everything. I never told a single soul any of your secrets, and you never told any of mine. I trusted you with everything. Nothing has changed, except our ages, heights, and styles. We can still be best friends, just like the old days."

Stan stayed silent, looking around until he pulled Kyle away from his house. He kept walking, teeth clenched together and hands in fists. "Nothing's the same." He finally mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Don't you get it?!" Stan spun around so he was looking Kyle straight in the eyes. "We aren't little kids anymore! We can't run around, carefree and no worries! We are different people! Everyone changes as they grow up. Things happen that will change people forever. I can't even trust myself with secrets anymore, so why would I trust you?! Here's a secret; my mom's dead. My sister's dead. Now go spread it around the whole town, ok? And here's something else. I killed them. Do what you will with those secrets, 'cause I don't give a shit anymore."

He then turned around and started to walk away quickly. Kyle stood there, blinking rapidly to clear his head. He then saw Stan leaving, and clenched his fists. He ran to catch up with him, and grabbed his arm to spin him around. "What is your problem?! I wouldn't ever go tell people things that aren't mine to tell. I don't care what made you change your mind on how much to trust me, but I swear I will change it back. And as for your sister and mother, I don't know what happened there. But I doubt that you, Stanley Marsh, killed them."

Stan glanced into Kyle's eyes, his own burning with emotion that Kyle couldn't recognize. It reminded him of pain, hatred, and unbelievable sorrow though. "Whatever. Think what you want to, Kyle, but I killed them. I'm not the same guy I was five years ago. I grew up, and I grew up the wrong way. And I do trust you to a point, but I've learned that you really can't trust people that much. And if you tell anyone about what happened with my dad," Stan stepped closer, his fists clenched by his side, "I swear, I will… you'll just be in trouble, ok?"

Kyle nodded numbly, taking a step backwards. This Stan was scaring him, but he wasn't going to give up yet. Not by a long shot. "C'mon." He took Stan's arm this time, pulling him down the street. "Let's go visit Stark's Pond."

**Disclaimer: Trey Parker and Matt Stone (DUH.)  
Please keep reading! The romance will be coming soon, don't worry ;)  
And yes, Stan does have a reason for acting all depressed and untrusting. But that will be coming later. And as for his father, an explanation for that will also be coming again later. Please review!!! It will make me sooooo happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, here's a short one. It's currently 1:40 AM on Saturday here in New England, so I don't know why I'm updating right now. Probably because I should be doing my English project and my health project, but I really don't wanna... Ugh.  
Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me if I'm on a good track! I mean, my very super best friend loves it, but I have to make sure you guys do, too!  
Disclaimer: Trey Parker. Matt Stone. NOT. ME. :'(  
REVIEW!!! :D**

*~~~*

By the time they left Stark's Pond, Stan was feeling much better. He was laughing again and joking around again, even though his back was still hurt. Kyle asked if he was ok when Stan made a small notion of the pain, but Stan brushed it off. He knew it was a bad injury, but he could manage without help as long as the bones weren't broken. He was used to pain by now.

By now the boys had gone around the whole town, Kyle pointing out every change he could think of. He was also filling in Stan on all the changes of the people in town, like the relationships, drama, and fun facts. In return, Stan told him about life in California. He had dated over fifteen girls, gone to parties almost every weekend, and never really had a best friend again. Kyle admitted he hadn't really found another best friend either. But the subject of Stan's family issues remained undiscussed, and Kyle didn't press it.

"So…" Stan started as they were walking down Main Street. "How's your family holding up?"

Kyle snorted. "They're fine. Parents fight once in a while, I get in trouble every now and then, but nothing spectacular. But I find it hilarious how Ike is growing up to be just like we used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's got this group of friends, and they are all like us in some way or another. One of them, Todd, is super poor. He wears a bright yellow baseball cap all the time. The jackass is Fredrick, and he's never seen without his raccoon hat."

"And?" Stan asked. "If Ike is the Jewish boy that's super smart, then that's you. Who's the last one?"

Kyle laughed. "Ike isn't like me at all. He's not that openly Jewish, at least not as much as I was. The kid that's like me is named James. He wears a hat like mine was, except his is dark blue with red stitching. He and Ike are best friends, and they both got their hats together. Ike has the dark green beanie hat. And James has an English accent, so that's what Fredrick attacks him for. But he's not British like Pip, because he's a tough one. Doesn't take shit from no one."

"Just like you." Stan nudged Kyle with his elbow.

Kyle smiled at Stan. "Yeah, I guess. But that leaves you and Ike. And seriously, if personality hadn't connected the two of you, looks do. He's so similar to how you looked back then, it's scary.

"Really?" Stan smiled. "That's cool."

"Yeah. And he really does act like you. The sensible one, who always finds the moral at the end of an adventure. Even though he is slightly more hyper and eager. And he's the glue for the group, too."

Stan's smile disappeared, just as Kyle's did not long before. Stan then looked down as they walked, shuffling his feet slightly. "I guess I was, huh?" He said quietly. "I mean, I thought Kenny was just being weird ole' Kenny, but he was right. You guys really didn't last long without me."

"You got that right." Kyle answered. "We needed you. Just like those other guys need Ike. Maybe they'll make it to high school, still as best friends."

Stan smiled, and opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but was cut off. "What the fuck dude?!" A voice yelled from around the next corner. "Now we're going to be in such trouble! God, grow a brain!"

"No, it's your guys fault. I dint do nuthin." Another voice joined in. Stan and Kyle exchanged looks and walked forward to see the commotion.

"Shit!" Yet another voice added in. "Run, dudes, RUN!"

Then, heavy footsteps were heard as four boys ran around the corner. One of them bumped into Kyle, almost knocking them over. "Shit, sorry Kyle!" A small boy yelled as the group continued running. He had a heavy British accent, and was wearing the hat that Kyle had described to Stan not that long ago. "It was Fredrick's idea, I swear!"

"No it wasn't, you fucking tea-addicted fag!" A larger boy yelled.

"Guys, shut up and run!" A boy in a green hat wtih black hair yelled.

Kyle and Stan exchanged looks again, and then looked behind them as they felt the ground start to shake. They looked around the corner that the boys had just appeared from, and saw hundreds of cows charging right into town. "Holy…" Stan mumbled, his blue eyes wide.

"Um, guys?" They both turned around at the voice behind them. The small boy in the green hat looked up at them with wide blue eyes. He grabbed onto their coat arms, and smiled politely. "You need to get your asses running. Unless you want to be trampled to death by a whole bunch of cows."

"They're cattle, you retard!" Fredrick blurted out.

"Whatever they are, they resemble Fredrick. Big, fat, and pissed off. And, same as Fredrick, if you see it charging towards you, you _run._"

Stan and Kyle just nodded, and followed the boys as they took off running.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for updates!!! ^^  
Ugh, I'm still stalling on doing my two projects that are due tomorrow. Heh, maybe I can pull a sick day. I can use the Swine-no, wait, H1N1 flu to my advantage :)  
Don't blame the piggies for the flu! Blame... uh... McDonald's! Because everyone blames them for everything! YAY!  
Wow, I'm in a weird mood... Kay, I'm going to go attempt my homework. Whoop whoop! **

***~~~***

The cows were gaining fast, and Stan found himself glancing over his shoulder often. They were now in the streets, crushing everything in their way. He then looked over at Kyle, and breathlessly asked, "Did we ever get a whole herd of pissed off cattle trampling through the town?"

"Nope, don't think so." Kyle gasped, letting out a smile from the memories. Stan did too, feeling all the fear, adrenaline, and exhaustion as a good lost friend.

They finally managed to get out of the town, following the other boys up a small hill that looked over the never-peaceful town. The younger ones collapsed in the cold snow, panting heavily. Stan and Kyle just leaned over; their hands on their knees as they gasped for the freezing air that filled their lungs.

Stan was the first to regain a form of normal breathing, and he straightened up with a small grimace from the pain in his back. "Whoa." He spoke, looking around. "What the hell happened?" He then felt like bursting out laughing, because he felt like he finally understood what those other people felt. Like, when the old group dragged another member along on their adventure, how lost and confused they had looked. Now he finally understood the feeling.

The boy in the green hat, with the large blue eyes and ebony hair that stuck out from under his hat looked up. "I've learned something today. Never set fire to a cow's tail."

"A cattle's tail!" Fredrick jumped in, but everyone ignored him.

"No, wait. Scratch that." The boy continued. "I meant never set fire to the head cow's tail, and then tease him by jumping around outside of the pen, waving your arms in the air. And then don't throw rocks at all the other cows, pissing them off too. And don't expect that a little wooden pen can keep them contained. You know, just never ever listen to Fredrick."

"Wow…" Kyle was now breathing normally too. "Ike, you're a genuine idiot."

The boy smiled, and Stan then connected that this was Ike. His gaze flickered between Ike and Kyle quickly, shocked at how quickly the football baby had grown. It was then that Ike widened his own eyes at Stan, looking at him in disbelief. "You're Stan Marsh?" He asked. Stan nodded mutely. "Oh, wow! This is Stan Marsh, you guys! You know, _the_ Stan Marsh!"

The other three boys looked up at Stan with wonder. He took a step back in confusion. "Wow, you are?" James stepped forward, looking him over. "Are you sure?"

"Um, I think I know who I am." Stan gave him a look.

"Ok then," James crossed his arms, "With what did you and your dad find warp-speed with?"

"A Pinewood Derby car."

"What was your goth name?"

"Raven."

"What was the date and time that you voted for either a douche or a turd for a mascot at school?"

"What the fuck dude, I don't even remember!" Stan threw his hands in the air. "Why the hell are you asking me all of this?"

"Don't worry." Kyle started laughing. "He did the same thing to me not long ago. They loved what we did to the town back when we were kids, so they kind of idolize us a bit."

"Oh…" Stan looked at the foursome again. "That's… interesting. But why would they want to be like us?"

"I don't even know." Kyle shrugged.

"Because." James cut in. "You guys are legends. The stuff you did to town… it made South Park famous! It's still an old hick town in Colorado, but people know what it is now! And we want to be the next group of Stan Marsh, Kyle Brovloski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick."

There was only silence from Stan's mouth. He finally sighed, and spoke, "Wow. You kids need to get a life."

"Ugh!" Ike threw his hands up in frustration. "Don't you get it? We didn't form this group in hopes of becoming you guys. We're just good friends, as we were before we cared about you guys, that want to make a difference in the town. Like you guys did. That's it. We aren't obsessed, don't worry."

"Oh, that puts me in total ease." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, screw you fags." Fredrick waved them off. "I would go home, but the streets are flooded with cattle. So… I'm stuck here. With you guys. Shit."

"Haha!" Todd pointed at Cartman. "Sucks to be you, fatfuck."

Stan widened his eyes at the boy in the bright yellow cap. "Wow. I thought that we had bad language with calling Cartman 'fatass', but these kids beat us out, huh?" He asked Kyle.

Kyle just nodded, a smile on his face. He was probably remembering the old days, as Stan found himself doing very often recently. "Ok, how are we going to get rid of the cows?" Ike turned to his friends.

"Cattle!"

"Shut up fatfuck!"

"I'm just using the proper grammar for describin' the filthy animals!"

"Would you both just shut up? I need to think…"

"Think faster, Ike! We don't got all day."

"Shut up fatfuck!"

"Think, fag, think!"

Stan and Kyle exchanged yet another glance, trying not to laugh. Stan then got his phone out, checking the time. "Whoa. I gotta get home." He said to Kyle. "Or my dad'll… well, let's just say I'm in trouble."

"You ok?" Kyle asked, suddenly very concerned for his friend's safety in his own home.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go." Stan said, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Ike left his group to catch up to Stan. "I just have one question. Why are you dressed like that?"

Stan stared down at the smaller child, humor in his eyes. "Um, I don't know. I like the style."

"Really?" Ike tilted his head. "Because it's kinda scary. Just a little. I mean, I'm not scared, but I'm just saying it for the good of my generation. Most kids my age are frightened easily by older kids, without the scary outfit. So with…"

"I'll take that into consideration." Stan smirked. "See ya later." He waved at Kyle, who was laughing quietly off to the side.

"See ya, dude." Kyle waved.

And on that note, Stan left South Park's newest pest problem and his friend Kyle. He walked around Main Street, not touching a single cow on his way home. He was happy to see that there were no cows in front of his house, or even on his street. So he entered his house as quiet as humanly possible, seeing his father was passed out on the couch again. _God, _he thought to himself as he tiptoed upstairs, _what a worthless piece of crap. No job, no wife, no motivation. I don't know how we are even still managing to get food every week. Oh, well. Maybe things will turn around one day._

He kept that thought in mind as he got ready for bed, and then finally settled down to sleep. But no matter how much he tried thinking positively, something in his gut told him to stop wishing and face the reality of his situation.

**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU...**


	11. Chapter 11

*~~~*

"Hey dude." Craig entered the coffee shop, and waved to Clyde's greeting. Clyde was sitting at the small table by the window, sipping his drink thoughtfully. Craig just silently walked up to the counter, looking around to see if anyone was going to take his order.

"Oh, hello." Tweek Tweak appeared from under the counter, popping up suddenly. Craig didn't jump, just raised his eyebrows. "Um, what can I g-get you?" Tweek asked, his eyes looking around nervously.

"Um, just a regular coffee. Medium." Craig placed his order, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. Ok. One regular c-coffee right away." Tweek nodded, his messy, out-of-control blonde hair all over the place.

Craig smirked as Tweek got his order, wondering if the rumors were true. As Tweek brought the coffee up, Craig decided to ask. "So, are you really hooked on Meth?"

"Gah!" Tweek twitched in surprise. "N-no! Why would I get into d-drugs?!"

"Just asking…" Craig rolled his eyes, knowing that the rumors had to be true. Tweek had always been a crazy, jumpy kid, but everyone thought that he would have grown out of it by now. He had to be on something.

Craig paid for his coffee, and walked to the exit. He saw Clyde look up at him again, but then ignored him. Craig remembered how they used to be better friends, but they just drifted apart. It wasn't their fault, they just weren't really meant to make it as friends.

Craig took a sip of coffee, but froze when he saw someone walking into the shop. The one and only, Stan Marsh. The eyeliner sporting teen looked around, and his startling gaze landed on Craig. He smiled and started walking up to him. "Hey." Craig returned the smile. "What are you doing in a coffee shop?"

"Ok, who doesn't love coffee?" Stan replied with a chuckle.

Craig shrugged, agreeing silently. Then, Stan went and made his order. Once he had his coffee in hand, he walked back to Craig, who hadn't moved an inch to wait for Stan. But he did notice Clyde look up from his own world, his eyes narrowing when he saw Stan. He stood up, and walked over to stop Craig and Stan from leaving. "Stan Marsh, right?" He asked Stan in a cold voice.

"Uh, yeah…" Stan said cautiously. "Clyde Donovan, right?"

"Yeah." Clyde sneered. "Why are you dressed like such an emo bitch? You look like a fucking faggot."

"What's your problem, Clyde?" Craig jumped in before Stan could. Craig had been known for his extremely short temper, and had actually been sent to anger management twice. But Clyde either forgot or didn't care about the short-tempered boy in front of him, and just continued on.

"Oh, just hate people like them." Clyde pointed his thumb at Stan. "Sorry to insult your boyfriend, Craig, but I hate both gays and emos."

Stan opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Craig lunged at Clyde. He knocked him back into the table where Clyde had just been sitting, and pinned his arms down. "Clyde, you really piss me off." Craig growled at the brunette viciously.

"Get off me dude!" Clyde struggled against Craig's grip. "God, I was just kidding!"

"It wasn't fucking funny!" Craig yelled, only pinning Clyde down harder. White-hot anger coursed through his veins like a deadly drug.

"Craig!" Stan grabbed Craig's arm to pull him off. "Dude, let go! Just let the bastard go!"

Craig shoved Stan off, too pissed off to care who he was hurting. He then released one of Clyde's arms to cock his fist back and punch him hard in the face. Clyde's head snapped back, but he quickly recovered and elbowed Craig in the stomach with his free arm. Craig stumbled backwards and slipped on the coffee that Stan had dropped when Craig had lunged. He fell right into Stan, who caught him under the arms. He stood back up again, even though Stan tried to stop him. He leapt at Clyde as Clyde was lunging at him, and they met halfway in a match of strength.

"Hey, hey enough!" Mr. Tweak ran in from the back room. "Stop it you two!"

They ignored him until a gunshot ran around the room. "FUCK!" Craig heard Stan scream, and looked over to see him duck to the ground. But Mr. Tweak had only shot at the ceiling, leaving a small puncture hole in the plaster. Clyde jumped back, and Craig just stood there in a daze.

"Get out of my shop before I call the police." Mr. Tweak said calmly, for he was known for being a very calm man.

Clyde just walked out, throwing away his cup of coffee on the way out. Craig looked at Stan, who was just standing up from the gunshot. He walked over and grabbed his arm to drag him out. By the time they managed to make it to the sidewalk, Stan was shaking his head like he was feeling lost and confused. His icy gaze then looked over at Craig curiously, and he finally asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Craig answered through clenched teeth. "Just don't talk to me until I cool off. Unless you want my middle finger to claw your eye out."

"Uh, ok…" Stan said, stepping a foot away from the fuming Craig. They walked in silence for a few moments, both of them not really aware as to where they were going exactly. But they soon found themselves walking up to Stark's Pond, where everything was peaceful. Craig went and sat by the water's edge, tossing some rocks into the freezing water. Stan just stood by, hands shoved into the pockets of his tight jeans as he watched his friend's anger dwindle down. Before long, Craig's heat had cooled and he relaxed the tension in his body. Stan then went and sat by him silently, folding his legs as he stared into the still water. He then took out something from his pocket, and Craig saw it was a small iPod. He put an ear bud into his ear and pressed the play button.

Craig blinked, and thought back to the coffee shop issue. "What happened back there?" He asked Stan, who looked over at him questioningly.

"What do you mean? You're the one who exploded."

"But when Mr. Tweak shot the gun, you ducked down and swore. You just seemed… terrified. Why?"

"Don't like guns…" Stan mumbled, picking at the snow rocky shore with his fingers, avoiding Craig's gaze.

"What's really wrong?" Craig placed a hand on Stan's shoulder tentatively. "You can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone."

Stan looked up at him, his light eyes filled to the brim with secrets that it was obvious he wanted to shed. But he sighed, looking back down at ground. "It's nothing."

Craig looked over his companion, shocked at how a setting can change a person. Stan was the bad kid, even daring to step up to Eric Cartman with ease. But now, here he sat, a shell of the person he was before. He seemed afraid, even. "C'mon, Stan. Please?"

Stan sighed again, and looked back up. "I just don't like guns. They bring back bad memories. My… mom and sister died from a gun. And I was right there. It's kind of my fault." He then stopped talking, as if he couldn't finish.

Craig just put an arm around his shoulder, trying to be comforting. He then took an ear bud from Stan, and placed it in his ear. He closed his eyes to listen, having expected some screamo song. But it was a soft, but fast-paced song. He listened to the lyrics as they rang in his ears softly:

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

_This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue_

Craig then opened his eyes, staring out at the calm water of Stark's Pond. He glanced over at Stan to see him looking back. His crystal eyes were filled with a form of pain, and he looked scared. "You can't tell anyone about the gun thing." He whispers to me. "Please."

"I won't." Craig replied, just as quietly. "I would never do that."

Stan sighed gratefully, and looked down. Without even realizing what he was doing, Craig lifted Stan's head with his finger, and kissed him.

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: The song lyrics are "Dark Blue", by Jack's Mannequin. I don't own them, obviously. I will be putting up the link to the song on my profile, in case you want to hear it. Sorry, I just love the song and it helped inspire the scene. And South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker.  
Ok, I don't have much else to say. Just hope you liked it. If you didn't, I'm sorry...  
Ugh, I'm way too insecure...  
(P.S. THIS PAIRING IS NOT OFFICIALLY PERMANENT.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. My life is spiraling down into a routine of scraping a passing grade at school to get yelled at by my parents, and then getting congrats from my failing friends. Yeps, I'm the only scene girl in school to not be failing. FML.  
Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short... I'll be updating the next one soon.  
I love you all!**

*~~~*

An element of shock jolted through both of their bodies, but it wore off quickly. Craig thought that Stan would push him away, but instead he pressed closer, his hand grabbing Craig's arm. Craig then put his hand on the back of Stan's head, tangling his fingers in strands of ebony hair. Electricity flowed freely between the contact, and Craig shuddered from the way Stan's cool lip ring graced his lips.

They soon pulled back, oxygen coming becoming a factor. Both of the boy's had widened eyes as the stared at each other, panting to regain lost breath. Then, Craig looked away and removed his hand from Stan's head, a burning blush creeping into his face. But Stan kept his hand on Craig's arm, and Craig didn't want him to take it off. It made him feel grounded, as if he was really here and that really did just happen.

"I'm sorry..." Stan mumbled quietly.

Craig looked up at him in confusion. "What? Why? I kissed you, remember?"

"Yeah, but… I shouldn't have let you."

"Why not?" Craig looked up at him. "I can control what I want to do. You can't stop me. I could kiss you again, and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Really?" Stan raised an eyebrow, and Craig could feel the heavy, morbid atmosphere lift noticeably.

"Yeah, if I wanted to."

"And you don't?"

"Uh, well… I uh…"

"Lemme guess," Stan put a finger to his lips, "You're straight." Craig nodded, blushing again. "Sorry to tell you, Craig, but you've been bended. You are now officially gay."

"No, I'm not!"

"You kissed me." Stan put a hand on his chest. "That's gay."

"No, that's…" Craig searched his mind for a word, "Bi. It's bisexual. Not gay."

"Geez, what's wrong with being gay?" Stan raised his eyebrow again.

"N-nothing! I'm just not it. Are you?"

"Hell no." Stan flipped some hair from his face. "I'm bi. Experimenting. Finding myself."

"So you were bi before…"

"Before you kissed me? Yes, I was."

"Oh." Craig looked down. "Ok then."

"So, tell me Craig," Stan leaned in closer, "Do you still think that kissing girls will be as fun as kissing a guy? Be honest with yourself."

"Uh," Craig choked on his words. "I-I don't know. I mean, I've kissed girls before, but… it's different."

"What's different? You have your eyes closed the whole time."

"Well… Just… It's… I don't know! Just the thought in the back of your head, I guess."

"Uh huh." Stan smirked.

_Damn he's cute…_ Craig found himself thinking. _No! Shut up, Craig! He's a guy! A male! A boy! With a dick! You. Don't. Like. Him. Even though that lip ring looks hot… SHUT UP!_

"You ok?" Stan asked, still smirking. "You look like you're having an internal argument. Are you losing faith in your sexuality?"

"N-no!" Craig stuttered. "I'm just… thinking! God…"

Stan chuckled. "God won't be happy with what you just did."

"Shut up!" Craig's eyes widened. "Why can't you be all sad and emo again?"

"Aw, c'mon." Stan pouted. "You would rather have me like this, wouldn't you? Admit it…"

"I'm not admitting anything!" Craig practically screamed.

Stan just sighed and rolled his eyes. Craig then looked out at the calm water of Stark's Pond, but not for long. Because he then felt Stan's finger push his face back to face his, and then his lips press to his again. He froze, every muscle in his body tense. _Pull away! Pull away! Get the fuck away from him!_ He screamed to himself, but found it impossible. He relaxed, giving up the fight. He then found himself kissing back, his hand back on Stan's head and in his hair. Stan smiled through the kiss, placing his hand on Craig's back. It was deeper kiss than the one before, because it had lost the element of surprise long ago. And Craig was getting more into it when Stan had to pull back.

"Wha-" Craig started, not wanting it to end quite yet. But Stan shushed him and pressed a finger to his lips gently. He was looking at the tree across the pond, and Craig could see it too. Someone, a shadowy figure beneath the large tree, was standing there, watching them. And when he stepped forward, they both sucked in breaths of surprise.

Kyle.

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker  
So the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update. So review people, please!!!  
I will love you even more if you do review. I swear.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finals. That one simple word has panic, fear, and absolute hysteria coursing through high schooler's veins around the globe.  
Including mine.  
Ok, I'm seriously going insane with the thought of finals. I want to kill someone. Anyone. My stress levels are at a new high, and my heart has reached a constant rate of like, 200 bpm. Ok, not really, but close enough. But the studying is killer, and probably a huge enemy of this story. It is an inspiration drainer, like a mosquito and fresh blood. A HUGE mosquito. One that will be buzzing in my ear as it perches on my neck and sucks my life out through the tiny hole. My social life, my story writing abilities, my outside-world connections. Wow, this sucks ASS.  
So sorry if it takes a while to update. My finals will be over next week, but then it's summer. I will be out on the town all the time. Even though there isn't much to do here in boring ole' CT.  
So the more reviews, the speedier the update! See, I got a lot so I'm updating sooner. And this chapter is a lot longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!!!**

*~~~*

Kyle had just gone out for a walk when he decided to swing by Stark's Pond. He would often go there to be alone, and just to think. So when he saw the two figures on the far shore, he was slightly surprised. Not many people would hang out at Stark's Pond.

At first they looked like a young couple, talking quietly on the ground. But as he drew closer, he could tell they were both males, and one of them was wearing a strikingly similar hat to Craig Tucker. He could then see that it was Craig, but he couldn't tell who the other boy was. He stood under the tree, wondering what Craig was doing sitting the shore of the pond so closely to another boy. _Craig Tucker isn't gay, so they can't be dating or anything._ He thought as he placed a hand on the large trunk to his left.

His eyes then widened when he saw the other boy _kiss_ Craig, right on the lips. He watched as the kiss deepened, and Craig made no move to break it. He clapped a hand over his mouth to capture the gasp, but the sound of his palm hitting his face was louder than he expected. The other boy's body froze, he could see even from across the pond. He pulled back and placed a finger on Craig's mouth, just like Stan did to Kyle in art class. _Wait… _Kyle thought, his mind racing, _no, that can't be… no way._

But Kyle froze as he saw the other boy twist his body around to stare at him across the small body of water. Kyle's eyes widened as he found himself staring into the light, icy-blue eyes of Stan Marsh, only twenty or so feet away. He took a small step forward, and then another, his body rigid with surprise.

"St-Stan?" He choked out, his eyes then drifting to Craig. "Craig?"

"Uh…" Craig looked like a baby deer faced with a giant monster truck. "K-Kyle. What are you d-doing here?"

"I… I… I was…" Kyle stuttered, still unable to wrap his mind around the situation. _Wow… Stan and Craig. Gay. Imagine that. Oh, wait. I don't need to. They already displayed it for me._

"Ok, Kyle, you don't know the whole story." Stan stood up, holding up his hands.

"Oh, I got the main gist of it." Kyle said blankly.

"Kyle, don't you dare tell anyone!" Craig sprung to his feet with the renewed anger coursing through his body, caused by the fear.

"Wait, who would I tell-" Kyle started, but Stan cut him off.

"Why would Kyle tell? He's not a gossip queen."

"No, but his girlfriend is." Craig glared at Kyle coldly. His vulnerability was making him cover up with a tough-guy mask, which was like his self-defense.

Then, Stan also looked at Kyle with a face of "don't you dare tell". "No, don't worry." Kyle mumbled, running his fingers through his short hair. "Why would I tell Bebe? I mean, she's Bebe. I wouldn't tell Bebe. Would I? No, I wouldn't…" He was now mumbling to himself, still having trouble focusing on the reality of the situation.

Then, before he knew it, Stan had appeared right next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Kyle didn't even bother to push it off. He just looked into Stan's clear eyes, and asked, "You're seriously gay?"

"Well, no…" Stan said, biting his lip.

"He's bi." Craig added, appearing on Kyle's other side.

"Oh…" Kyle said, avoiding both of their gazes with raised eyebrows. "Well, that makes everything a whole lot better, huh?"

"Well, we can all still talk about hot girls together!" Stan said, throwing his arms in the air excitedly. Kyle and Craig glared at him together. "Ok, shutting up now…" He lowered his arms slowly.

Kyle then sighed. "It's just… weird. I mean, you don't seem gay. I mean Craig doesn't. Stan, he's borderline."

"Aw, thanks buddy." Stan rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding." Kyle replied. "But really… wow…"

"Don't tell Bebe." Craig hissed. "Not even a hinting. Nothing."

"So you're staying in the closet forever?" Kyle asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Craig shifted his weight to his left. "I'm not gay. Not _gay _gay. I was only experimenting, I guess. That's it. I don't think I'm even bi."

"Craig…" Stan shook his head, rolling his crystal eyes. "You kissed a guy. You're bi."

Craig grimaced his reply, and then glared at Stan. "Wait, how did this all happen?" Kyle finally asked.

Craig's eyes widened, remembering Stan's previous state-of-mind, when he was quiet and reserved. He looked up to see Stan look back at him with a look of "don't you dare tell!" "Um, I don't really know." He finally settled with saying.

Kyle looked between the two of them suspiciously, before shrugging. "Fine, whatever."

"Why are you here anyways?" Stan turned the attention to Kyle.

"Because it's a place open to anyone who wants to come and think." Kyle replied. "So if you see two guys making out, it's not like you were following or stalking them. They are just idiots for deciding that would be the perfect place to go gay."

"Huh. Good point." Stan said, blinking at his own stupidity.

"You're just lucky it was me that found you, and not someone else. Like, Bebe. Or Clyde. Or Wendy."

"Another good point."

Craig sighed, and then looked at his cell phone for the time. "Shit! I'm late!" He jumped. "My sister's soccer game! Oh, god, Mom's going to kill me!"

He snapped his phone shut and started to turn to leave. But Stan grabbed his arm and spun him back quickly, before kissing him again. Kyle's eyes widened as he watched the two share a brief kiss, suddenly feeling out-of-place, awkward, and like an intruder. But it was quick, and Stan let Craig go after only a few seconds. Craig stumbled a bit, obviously not having expected that. "Sorry." Stan smiled. "But you're at least bi. That's the second time you let me kiss you."

Craig glared at him, but Kyle could tell he wasn't really mad. "I have to go. Anything else you need?" Craig asked, ready to turn and run to his house.

"Nope, I'm good." Stan said, smirking.

"Alright. I… guess I'll see you later?" Craig glanced at them both.

"Go, Craig." Stan replied. "You're going to be late."

"Right." He said, and then left. He left the hill drenched in a wave of silence as Kyle and Stan looked at the pond in silence.

"So…" Kyle broke the silence quietly. "You're bi."

"Yep."

"That's funny. Not long ago, I had a period of sexuality confusion." Kyle admitted.

"When?"

"Oh, a few months ago."

"So it's still undecided in a way?" Stan looked at Kyle with a smirk.

"Stan, I'm pretty sure I'm straight."

"Huh. Funny." Stan said thoughtfully, looking back at the water. "That's exactly what Craig said."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Stan, I can assure you I'm not gay. Or bi. None of those."

"So if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't like it?"

Stan's question caught him off guard. "Oh, uh… Well, no! That would be like rape!"

Stan rolled his startling eyes. "I wouldn't be fucking you. I would only kiss you. God, learn the difference, Kyle."

"No, I wouldn't like it." Kyle glared at his friend.

"Ok, ok." Stan smiled. "If you say so."

"So what happened?" Kyle changed the subject. "Why did you guys kiss?"

Kyle could feel all of Stan's joyous energy suddenly disappear, replaced with a reserved and secretive feeling. "Uh, I don't remember. It all happened so fast, so. Yeah."

"Stan…" Kyle sighed, looking at his friend again. "You really expect me to believe that bullshit? Now, what happened? It can't be that bad. Did you rape him or something?"

"Wow, I love how that's the first thing that pops into your mind." Stan said, trying to reclaim some of the joking atmosphere.

"Stan, I'm being serious! What happened? You're acting so weird. One minute you're happy and carefree, and the next you're sad and quiet. You almost told me last night, but I let the conversation slip away. But not now. You have to tell me. I don't care what you think, but you can trust me. I promise."

Stan looked at him, his eyes frozen with pain and memories. He sighed, and there was a long pause of silence. "It happened a little over a year ago." He finally spoke. "My dad was at work, and it was summer, so Shelly and I were at home. My mom said that we needed to go shopping, so we went to the grocery store. But when we were leaving, some dude waving a gun around shoved us into a dark alley. In California, it's not uncommon to find muggers and stuff like that. But he started yelling at us to give him everything we had. He was obviously insane, twitching and covered in filth. But my mom told him to leave and said that we weren't giving him anything. She tossed me her purse, which had everything in it; money, phone, checkbook, credit cards, everything. So he started cussing us out, still waving the gun around. He pointed the gun at me, and told me to give him the purse. My mom told me not to let him have it, so I listened to her. She said he was only bluffing and the gun probably wasn't even loaded. But then-"

He stopped suddenly, and Kyle could see that his eyes weren't looking at the pond anymore. They were back in that alley, watching the scene unfold. Kyle put a hand on his shoulder slowly, and Stan jumped. He then blinked and looked at Kyle as if he was just waking from a dream. He then sighed and continued his story, "He shot her. Right in the chest. Shelly screamed, she wouldn't stop screaming. God, she wouldn't stop fucking screaming! If she had stopped, if only she had stopped her wailing, then maybe… maybe… No. He shot her too, because she wouldn't stop fucking screaming. And then he pointed the gun at me, beckoning for the purse. But I couldn't breathe. I just saw my mother and my sister, dead and bleeding on the ground, and I could've stopped it all sooner. If only I had given him the purse earlier.

"But some policeman heard the shots, and killed the bastard where he stood. Just as he was about to shoot me, too. But looking back, I wish he had. I wish he had shot me. Then my father wouldn't hate me. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty about my mother's death and my sister's death. Then no one would have to deal with me anymore."

He choked, stopping his words. A single tear slipped from his eye, and he fell to his knees. Kyle knelt next to him, wrapping his arm around his friend. "Stan, it's not your fault. I promise, it's not your fault. And I'm so happy that he didn't shoot you. Because then I would never be able to see my best friend again."

Stan looked at the ground, suddenly looking very tired and pained. "Now my dad beats me on a regular basis, because it is my fault. I let them die. I killed them. I should be dead, too."

"No!" Kyle said. "You should not be dead! If you should be dead, then you would be right now! But you're not, so you should be alive. And as for your dad…" He paused, unable to think of what to say.

"It's fine." Stan said, his voice freezing over in a shell of hiding. "I should probably get home anyways." He stood, his face wiped clean of any expression.

"Stan…" Kyle said, reaching out for his friend.

"I'm fine." Stan said, shying away from his friend's act of reaching out. "I'm going home now. I'll see you later, Kyle."

And with that, he left. He left Kyle standing in front of Stark's Pond, feeling lost and confused. In fact, both of them felt lost and confused.

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker  
So you finally realize why Stan is all depressed. The big family secret. Sorry if it's not what you expected, or if it's too angsty or something. But yeah... Let's just say I know a guy who has the similar problem to Stan. So it's not a complete load of bullshit. But it's still a lot different in a way. Ugh, I'm confused now...  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Eek, another short one... Sorry people!  
This chapter is dedicated to miss Pichie1234, for the support she provided through AIM. Check out her story! It's really good!  
And if any of you guys wanna AIM me to talk, or whatever, my screename is on my profile. I love talking to people, so don't be afraid!  
Ok, I really need to study my ass off now...  
School's out Wednesday! Fuck yeah! I'll be able to update more!**

*~~~*

"And I'm gunna kick butt again, just like last time!" Susie bounced up and down excitedly in the backseat. "Right, Craig?"

"Uh huh." He said dazedly. He was still trying to recover from what happened at Stark's Pond.

"Ok, good." She smiled widely. "And you'll be watching the whole time right? Just like last time?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good!" She giggled loudly.

He pulled into a parking spot near the soccer field, and Susie jumped out of the car. She ran into the field, just like last time. But Craig didn't even bother to go to the bleachers. He just walked over to the shaded area that he had hung out at last time, with Kenny. He wasn't surprised to see Kenny already there, halfway through a cigarette. Kenny smiled at Craig, holding out the pack as Craig walked closer.

"No thanks." Craig passed up his offer, not in the mood for a smoke. "I'm bi." He then blurted out after a moment of silence. He didn't know why he said it, or why he just said it to Kenny, but it was out and dangling in the air like a bomb hanging from an airplane.

"That's cool." Kenny said after a heavy moment of silence. "Aren't we all?"

Craig looked over at Kenny in confusion, eyebrows scrunched together. "Wait, what?"

"I'm just saying it's normal to have a moment of weakness, where you happen to think thoughts of someone the same gender. It's completely normal." Kenny took a drag on his cigarette, face completely serious.

Craig leaned back against the tree, sliding down it so he was sitting on the cold, leafy ground. "Are… are you?"

Kenny snorted. "Well, I guess to an extent I am." He smiled at Craig, and went to sit next to him. "Like I said, most people are. Having feelings for someone is normal, so who's to say that it can't be someone the same gender?"

"Geez, you're quite the gay pride activist, aren't you?"

"Hell no." Kenny rolled his deep blue eyes. "If I was, then I would be out marching with all the others. I just have strong opinions."

"Oh…" Craig said numbly, wrapping his long arms around his legs as he watched the nine-year-old girls play soccer happily.

"But seriously," Kenny continued, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine for you, I can tell."

For some reason, that did make Craig feel a little bit better. He then turned to Kenny. "Why are you into drugs?" He decided to ask.

"Uh…" Kenny seemed taken aback by the sudden question. "Well, when Stan moved, and our group started to drift apart, I thought my life got really crappy. So I got caught up in the drug scene, because drugs make you happy and weightless no matter what your issues are. I then got addicted without even noticing, and I couldn't escape. So I just gave it up and gave in to the addiction."

"You gave up?"

"Yep, pretty much." Kenny raised his eyebrows. "I was only fourteen when I was completely hooked. And to this day, it's hard to get through a day without drugs."

"Wow…" Craig said thoughtfully. "Wait, why did you guys split up after Stan left, anyways?"

"Stan Marsh was the tape, glue, and rope that held our group together. And then he left. Without Stan, Eric felt he was free to do whatever he wanted to Kyle because the poor kid didn't have his best friend by his side anymore. One day, Eric got a whole bunch of kids together by bullying them to join him, and they chased Kyle out of school. Kyle didn't come back for two weeks, because he was too scared. I would be too, honestly."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that…" Craig mumbled.

"But then Kyle plotted out his revenge." Kenny continued. "He hired one of his Jewish relatives, a huge meathead by the name of Carl, to beat up Eric. Oh, boy did he. Eric got a broken arm and two broken ribs. Brutal, Carl was."

Craig also remembered seeing Eric at school with bruises and casts for a few weeks. "Oh, yeah…"

"So the two haven't talked to each other since. No Stan, no friendship. It's like Stan was the leader, the one who kept everything calm and under-control. If he hadn't moved, I bet I wouldn't be hooked on drugs, Eric would still be Cartman, and Kyle wouldn't have a bloodlust for Eric."

"But he's back now." Craig looked up at Kenny. "So maybe things will get better."

"No, don't think so." Kenny laughed. "Maybe things will change, but not go back to normal. They never will."

"Oh." Craig sighed, watching the game again.

There was another five minutes of silence, and Kenny was the one to break it. "So who is it?"

"Huh?"

"The guy. The one that you're questioning your sexuality for?"

"Oh." Craig started blushing, the memory of the scene creeping into his mind again. "Uh, no one."

"Really?" Kenny smiled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok then." Kenny shrugged, leaning his head against the same tree that Craig was. "I won't pry."

Craig bit his lip, his mind racing. For some reason, Kenny's silence was making it harder to keep the secret. But he was lucky, because the game ended only two minutes later. Craig stood up, looking back at Kenny. "See ya." He said simply.

"You know you will." Kenny smiled. "And Craig?" He said before Craig was out of earshot. "Don't worry about the whole sexuality thing. I'm sure it will all work out fine for you."

"Thanks Ken." Craig smiled and then walked away from the shaded area where his friend lay alone.

**Ok, you may think that the way Craig just blurted out that he was bi was a little strange, but that's how my friend told me. In fact, we weren't really good friends, but she blurted it out suddenly. Now she's one of my best friends. So it's not complete bullshit.  
Don't worry, next chapter has both Kyle and Stan again! So don't miss 'em too much :)  
REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU AND UPDATE SOONER.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, I had to combine two chapters to make it long enough. I really need to start writing longer chapters, huh?  
Review and I'll love you! Forever! Even more than I already do now!**

OMG SCHOOL'S OUT ON WEDNESDAY! Sorry, I'm just excited... but I still have to finish finals... FML.

"Fuck!" Pain shot through Stan's whole body as his father threw the broken bottle. It glanced off his arm, leaving a long, but not too deep cut. But fresh blood started to flow freely out, dripping off of his fingers and onto the floor.

"You lil' bastard…" Randy snarled drunkenly. "You freak…"

"That's me alright." Stan mumbled to himself, but Randy heard him. He charged, his large hand closing around Stan's throat as he pinned his son to the wall.

"You mouthing off to me, ya lil' prick?" He growled, his alcohol heavy breath washing over Stan's face in a nauseating wave.

"N-no!" Stan stuttered, gasping for air. "L-let me g-go!"

"You need to learn some manners…" Randy drawled. "You need some fucking respect!"

And with that, he cocked his arm back and whammed it into his son's stomach. He smiled as Stan's face convulsed in pain, and all the breath in his lungs left in a gasp. Stan let out a pained cry, and he clenched his teeth together so he wouldn't scream as his father repeated the punch. He soon felt his tongue start to bleed because he accidently clamped down on it. Blood filled his mouth but he ignored it as his father punched his gut once more.

"You lil' bitch…" Randy snarled as he let his son go. Stan didn't bother trying to stand, and his body fell limp to the floor as he leaned his back against the wall. Randy stumbled away, but the pain and smell of alcohol lingered in Stan's mind. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain as more blood slipped down his throat. He stayed where he had fallen until he heard his father open the fridge. He knew that meant his dad was getting a beer and then coming back in the living room to watch TV.

Stan staggered to his feet, using the wall as his stability. He took a deep breath, and made his way as quickly as possible to the staircase. He made it to his room and slammed the door with the strength he had left. He then collapsed on his bed with a groan. He knew he couldn't lay there that long, so he took yet another deep breath and stood up. He opened the door of his room, blocking out the pain in his mind, and walked into the bathroom. Once there, he checked his tongue. It would heal quickly enough, he decided. Then, he moved on to his arm. He was right about it not being deep, so his dismissed it as not important. But his stomach was already bruising, and would most likely be painful for a few days.

He went back into his room with a new tool in hand. He then sat on his bed, and eyed the silver blade in his hand. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, glancing over the old scars from previous bad nights. He placed the cool blade on his exposed flesh, feeling the sting like a serpent's bite. He was about to press the blade to draw blood, but then he stopped. He suddenly thought of Kyle, and what he had said earlier. He felt the knife slip from his fingers as he relaxed his hand, and he could faintly see the tool hit his floor. He blinked, as if he was just waking from a dream. _Kyle had said he didn't want me to die, hadn't he?_ Stan thought hopelessly. _But was he telling the truth? Does he really want me here?_

He sighed, falling back into his bed. He closed his eyes, feeling depression and anger flood his throat like vomit. He was depressed with the thought of what he had done to his mother and sister, and depressed with the thought of continued life. But he was angry at himself for suddenly feeling so weak and vulnerable. He clenched his fists and brought them up to his forehead, trying to figure out what to do.

He lay there for the whole night, the time on the clock ticking away the minutes slowly. He counted every breath he took, feeling lost again. It wasn't long until he drifted off into a form of sleep that was what he fell into every night. His subconscious still bombarded him with doubts, thoughts, and worries even as he tried to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Kyle's finger drummed repeatedly against his desk as he watched the clock. The bell was going to ring any second now, and he was counting the seconds down. He never counted down the seconds of a class, he usually paid attention to the teacher until the last moment possible.

"Hey, you ok?" Token leaned over in his seat to address his restless classmate.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kyle waved him off.

"Hey, Kyle." Butters leaned over his desk to talk to Kyle. "I heard that Eric's looking for ya. If I was you, I would skedaddle my ass outta here."

Kyle turned around and glared at the small classmate. Butters was now Eric's right-hand-man, a fact that Butters held high. Over the years, Butter's had shed his innocent outer shell and hardened into a jerk. But he was still a coward, hiding behind Eric every chance he got.

"Shut up you lousy wuss." Kyle sneered. "I can face that fat jerk anytime of any day. He's too fat to swing his arm anymore."

Butters widened his baby-blue eyes in shock, leaning back down in his chair. "Wait, what?" Token asked.

"You heard me." Kyle said, smiling. The others were shocked because Kyle never talked trash about Eric before. No one talked trash about Eric Cartman. It was a surprising thing to hear.

Just then, the bell rang. Kyle grabbed his stuff and fled the room. He met Craig where he usually did, at his locker. "Hey." Craig said simply. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Kyle's face.

"Dunno. Just don't want to be here."

"Ok, then…" Craig said, taking a step back. "You seem pissed."

"I didn't sleep much last night." Kyle explained, grabbing the things from his locker.

"Why not?"

"I. Don't. Know." Kyle said, controlling his voice. He then looked around the hallway, initially looking for Eric. "Hey, where's Stan?"

"I don't know." Craig also looked around. "I was looking for him earlier. I was thinking of ditching out of art to go find him. He's probably just sleeping at home, enjoying skipping out of school, but I just want an excuse to skip art. I hate art."

"Hmm…" Kyle said thoughtfully. "Me too. I say we ditch."

"Good." Craig shot a small smile at Kyle. "C'mon."

They walked to the side doors casually, and slipped out easily. With a laugh, Kyle walked down the sidewalk. Craig eyed him suspiciously. "You're just like Stan. One minute you're quiet and pissed off, the next you're laughing and happy."

"Oh, sorry." Kyle smiled. "I've just never really skipped before. Will we get in trouble?"

"If we get caught, yes." Craig rolled his eyes. "But I never do, so you're good."

"You skip often?"

"Sometimes. When I don't feel like dealing with class. It's a nice break, you know?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kyle looked at the sidewalk thoughtfully. "Where shall we go first?"

"Stan's house." Craig said. "So we can pick him up from his nice day off and go hang out somewhere."

Kyle nodded, and they soon found themselves outside of the Marsh residence. Craig started walking up to the front, but Kyle grabbed his arm. Memories of the night that wasn't long ago flooded back, and he looked at Craig. "Let's go to his window. I'm not sure if his dad knows about him skipping, you know?"

"Oh, good point." Craig said thoughtfully, and Kyle proceeded to make his way to the back of the house. He could see Stan's window, and he remembered how he used to climb up there as a young child. _Well, I've grown now. It should be even easier!_ He thought, walking up to the steep wall of the house. Craig watched closely as Kyle put his hands on the house, and then as he started climbing. It wasn't a long process, but it was still hard. _Wow, maybe climbing walls is something you forget how to do without practice… _he thought as he tapped on Stan's closed window.

He heard shuffling inside as he hung onto the window sill with his fingers. He could hear Craig chuckling softly to himself at the hard time Kyle was having with it, and he tried to glare at him. But as he turned his head, the simple movement dislodged his fingers from their holding spot on the sill, and he felt himself falling. He just managed to grab one hand onto the window's ledge, and he was left dangling.

Now Craig was on the ground laughing, and Kyle didn't dare try to glare at him this time. He just scowled and watched as Stan's window opened, and the raven-haired boy stuck his head out. "What the fuck, Kyle?!" He exclaimed in confusion and surprise. "Craig?!" He saw the boy rolling around in the snow-scattered backyard.

"Oh, hey Stan." Kyle grunted. "Fancy seeing you here. Mind helping me out a bit?"

Stan shook his head, freeing some strands of ebony hair from their holding place behind his ear. He took hold of Kyle's arm, and started to pull. But before he could make any progress, he let out a cry of pain and fell back into his room. Craig stopped laughing and Kyle widened his eyes. "Stan?" He asked, wondering what had just happened.

"Dude, get up there!" Craig yelled at Kyle, who ignored him and used all his strength to pull his body up. Kyle swung his legs into Stan's room and landed with a thud. He then knelt by Stan, who was on the floor clutching his stomach with his face tightened in pain.

"Stan?!" Kyle asked desperately, shaking slightly as he saw his friend in so much pain. "Stan, what happened?!"

"Nothing…" Stan gasped, lifting an arm to shove Kyle aside. "I'm fine."

"Stan, you're not fine!" Kyle looked over his friend with terrified eyes. "Just tell me what happened, please!"

"No!" Stan hissed through clenched teeth, pushing his friend away even further. "Get in the closet, now!" He ordered, pointing to the door. "Hurry, godammit!"

Kyle looked around, wondering what was happening, but then heard the heavy footsteps. He decided he would be no help to Stan right here if it was his father coming in, so he ducked into the closet quickly. Just then the door flew open, crashing against the wall with enough force to dent the wood. Kyle could see the scene unfold through the small crack as he didn't shut the door the whole way.

Randy Marsh towered over his son with hatred burning in his eyes. "What's going on up here?!" He boomed, his voice loud enough for Craig to hear outside.

"N-nothing, Dad." Stan said, using his bed to regain his footing. "I just tripped over my shoelaces. No biggie, right?"

"What's wrong with your face?" Randy asked, his voice loud still. "You look like you're gunna cry, you little bitch. Is that true? Do you hurt?"

"I can assure you, I'm not planning to cry anytime soon." Stan said, and Kyle could almost see his bank face even though Stan's back was to him.

"You sure?!" Randy bellowed angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Randy chuckled a deep sound, and then reached out and struck his son across the face. The force of impact sent Stan to the ground, but he was quick to stand again.

"When I send you to the ground, you stay there!" Randy then bellowed, and used both hands to shove Stan across the room. He hit the far wall with a loud crack, and then crumpled to the ground. "Serves you right, you little bitch." Randy moved towards his son quickly but stumbling.

Kyle stopped breathing, feeling sick. He wanted to wretch from what he was seeing, but he couldn't unless he wanted to hurt Stan even more. He could only watch with airless lungs as Randy reached his son. He looked down as Stan tried to get back up onto his feet, and then crouched down beside him. "You. Stay. Down." He growled, and took Stan's head in his hand. He then whipped his arm so that Stan's head smashed into the wall with a sickening crack that resounded around the room.

Kyle felt absolute fear course through his veins as he watched his best friend lay on the ground, completely motionless. He had to do something, but he couldn't risk showing himself so Stan would get into even more trouble. _What can I do? _He thought, panickly. _What can I do?!_

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. OBVIOUSLY. Otherwise, I would be on FictionPress. Not FanFiction. DUH.  
The reason that Stan couldn't pull Kyle up into his room was because of the injuries he recieved due to his father beating him the previous night. It was unclear to one of my friends, so I just had to point it out...  
Hope you liked it! Next chapter is what some people I know have been waiting for. So keep reading!!!  
PLEASE. REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank pichie1234 for the speedy update!**

*~~~*

Kyle sucked in a breath, and was just about to storm out and attack Mr. Marsh when something else struck first. A rock sailed through the open window, striking Randy right in the head. He jumped and looked around dazedly, before charging to the window. Kyle watched as Stan lay where he had fallen, still and lifeless, and saw a trickle of blood on the carpet. But he was distracted as Mr. Marsh started cussing as he stuck his head out of the window. "You lil' fuck! Don't you try ta run away, you lil' bitch! Get back 'ere, right now!"

He then stormed out the room and Kyle heard him trample down the stairs loudly. Kyle didn't hesitate to burst from the closet and jump to Stan's side, looking him over to see if he was ok. "Stan? Oh, shit, Stan?!" He moved Stan's body away from the wall, and turned him over. He was unconscious, and there was blood flowing from his temple. Kyle ripped a piece from his own shirt to press against the cut, and inspected him for any broken bones. Finding none, only large and painful looking bruises on his chest, he breathed one sigh of relief.

"Ugh…" Stan then groaned, and Kyle started to breathe fully again.

"Stan!" He exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Stan opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly at the light. "Kyle?" He asked blearily. _Good, no amnesia at least._ Kyle though hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me Stan." Kyle replied.

Stan's eyes then widened at an alarming rate as he sat bolt upright. He then cried out in pain and gripped onto his bed post for support. "What… what are you doing here?!" He asked Kyle suddenly.

"Stan, it's ok!" Kyle took his shoulders to stable him. "You're dad's gone now, and he didn't even know I was here!"

"No, that's not the point!" Stan then tried to stand, before he collapsed into his bed limply. "Oh, fuck…" He said dazedly.

Kyle leapt up and sat next to Stan as he sat up, leaning on his headrest. "Why is bad for me to be here? I'm not telling anyone anything."

Stan looked around, suddenly looking very tired. "No, Kyle. That's not the point. Now you've seen what my dad… does. You're probably afraid of me now, right?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?!" Kyle asked, shocked.

"Because." Stan shrugged, pain still clear on his face. "You must think I did something really bad to get my dad so pissed at me like that. Not to mention me having a very scary dad like that is also a factor."

"Stan, I know that you didn't do anything wrong to deserve _that_." Kyle put a hand on Stan's shoulder, watching as he winced. "No one deserves that."

Stan was silent, and Kyle could tell he wanted to object. But he stayed silent. "Why are you here, Kyle?" He finally asked, not meeting Kyle's gaze.

"Craig and I didn't want to go to art class, and we were wondering where you were." Kyle answered. "And we were wondering if you wanted to go hang out or something."

"Wait, Craig?!" Stan's eyes widened as he looked up at Kyle again. "Does… does he know?!"

Kyle stayed quiet for a moment, unable to decide what to say. "Yeah, I think so." He finally mumbled, deciding lying was pointless. "I'm sorry, Stan. But you can trust him, right?"

Stan's brow furrowed in frustration and partial confusion. "Crap. What do I do, Kyle? What am I going to say? You know, about my dad?"

"Just tell him." Kyle wrapped his arm around Stan comfortingly. "He deserves to know. I would trust him."

"Yeah, but…" Stan sighed, and Kyle could feel his body exhausted and drained of energy beneath his arm. "I don't know. I don't trust him as much as I trust you." He finally admitted.

Kyle looked into the eyes of his best friend, only seeing the lingering pain from the scene not long ago, along with truth behind his recent words. Kyle felt his face flush red and hot as he noticed how attractive Stan really was. A slender face, perfect skin, full lips with the lip ring included, raven-black hair that hung in wisps in front of one eye, and the eyeliner that made his beautiful eyes stand out the most. Kyle's breath quickened and he felt his mind start to panic. _This is Stan, my best friend. Stop noticing these things! I'm not gay! Maybe, maybe I should just tell him… what I'm thinking. Maybe he can clear things up a bit. After all, he is bisexual. He knows this weird stuff, right? And I know I can't be bisexual. I have Bebe. I love her. Don't I?_

Kyle looked down, unable to think of what to say or ask of Stan. But he didn't need to say anything, because Stan lifted his head with a single finger, so that Kyle had to look in Stan's breathtaking eyes. He then widened his eyes as Stan leaned in to kiss him, every cell in his body jolting as their lips touched.

_What is happening? _His mind raced as his eyes closed gently. _Am I really kissing Stan Marsh? My old, and current, best friend?_ But he didn't pull away, nor felt he even wanted to. He just resumed the kiss, pressing closer so that Stan got the idea he was fine with it. He then felt Stan's hand travel up his arm to his neck, and Kyle's skin blazed on fire with the touch. He placed his own hand on the back of Stan's head, pressing him as closed as possible as their mouths moved in unison with each other. Kyle's heart raced with renewed electricity, and he could taste Stan's lips against his tongue. He leaned closer still, slowly losing all sense of right-and-wrong, straight-and-gay, and want-and-need.

He felt a yearning for more as Stan pulled back. But oxygen was a necessity, so Kyle had to deal for the moment. They rested their foreheads against each other's so they could breathe again. "Finally." Stan breathed.

"What?" Kyle asked, a smile forming on his face.

"I got to kiss you." Stan replied, a smile of his own on his face.

Kyle didn't respond, just leaned in to kiss him again. He savored the feeling of every particle in his body flaming in an electric fire, and shuddered at the way Stan's lip ring felt on his flesh.

"Guys!" They broke apart at the sound of Craig's voice from the backyard. "You up there?!"

Kyle groaned quietly, wishing that they didn't have to stop. He stood and walked over to the window, scanning the area to see if Randy was in view. Seeing no one but Craig in his familiar blue hat, he responded. "Yeah, we'll be down soon."

"Ok." Craig said before Kyle retreated back to Stan's room.

"You coming?" He asked Stan, happy to see most of the pain was gone from Stan's face.

"Yeah, of course." Stan said simply, standing up. Kyle opened his mouth, but Stan pressed a finger to his mouth as he did in art not that long ago. "I won't tell a single soul about what happened, don't worry."

"Oh." Kyle said, wondering how Stan knew that was wanted he wanted to say. "Ok, then. Thanks."

"Uh huh." Stan said, walking to his window. "Oh, and Kyle?" He turned around, facing his friend again.

"Yeah?"

Stan walked back over and kissed him again, his fingers brushing Kyle's cheek. Kyle froze, again savoring the moment as Stan's fingers generated charges of electricity on his skin, until Stan stepped back. "Sorry to tell you, but I've proved you're bi."

He then smiled and vanished out the window quickly and nimbly.

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Duh.  
It may take a while to update, because I may be grounded. Some douche at the mall called me a "whiney bitchy emo kid with no fucking life" randomly, (my and my friends were just chilling in the food court and he came up to me on a dare to say that...) so I kinda... punched him. In the face. Repeatedly. Oops... So mall police came and I got in mucho trouble. Hehe... Sorry guys.  
So here was the next enstallment to my story, and I have no idea the next time I'll be able to sneak back on. Hopefully it won't be long. Mis padres don't give a shit about me too much, so I'll be back soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, it's Kimmy, Jules's friend! Sorry, but she has been banned from the computer for kicking some douchebag's ass at the mall, (I was there, and it was awesome! She was all like "Oh, I'm gunna beat the shiz outta you, fucking douche!" more or less,) and her parents were and are pissed. So she snuck on the computer and emailed me this chapter so that ya'll could read it :] See? She does love you!  
Show the love back by reviewing for her!**

**---------------------------------**

Craig tapped his foot as he shielded the sun from his eyes with his hand. He then finally saw someone climbing from the window, and watched as Stan jumped down. But he gasped as Stan's feet hit the ground and his body crumpled and he fell to his hands and knees. Craig rushed forward and crouched by Stan, who was rubbing the back of his head. "You ok? What happened?" Craig asked, putting a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Stan said blearily, brushing Craig's hand off softly. "Just a minor concussion."

Just then, Kyle jumped down next to them, landing with a small stumble. "Minor, my ass…" Kyle grumbled, kneeling next to them.

Stan just stood up on his feet, and leaned against the house. "I'm seriously fine. I've had concussions before. I'll get over it."

"What happened, though?" Craig pressed, not enjoying being left in the dark like this. "Why the fuck do you have a concussion? And why did I have to throw a rock at your dad, and then run down the street so he wouldn't kill me? And then why did I have to run around the block so I would lose him, and then run back here to find Kyle looking slightly flustered and Stan with a concussion?!"

"Oh…" Kyle blinked a few times, trying to compose his face to look less flustered.

"Craig, don't worry." Stan rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened. Kyle's flustered because he's not used to climbing in and out of windows anymore, and I have a concussion because I… tripped. Hit my head on the wall. But Kyle's straight, so that's no issue."

"I never suggested that Kyle wasn't."

"Well, you were hinting at it." Stan raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, I'm no idiot Craig."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Craig crossed his arms, as if it would calm his racing heart, thudding against his chest as if it wanted to break free and beat the truth out of Stan itself. _He's telling the truth, don't worry… And besides, it shouldn't even matter if he _did _kiss Kyle, because I wouldn't care. We aren't a couple or anything. I'm just overreacting. And now I'm arguing with myself. God, I'm going crazy!_

Stan then inhaled a deep breath, standing upright without the wall. "So, why are you guys here again?"

"Not so fast." Craig jabbed a finger into Stan's chest, a little hard. "You need to fill me in on everything. _Now._"

Stan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Kyle put a hand on Stan's back discreetly for comfort, and Craig felt anger flare up. _Stop it, Craig. _He thought silently. _It doesn't matter if Kyle and Stan have something going on. I'm mostly straight. I like girls. Not boys. Boobs, not dicks._

"Dude, just tell him." Kyle said to Stan. "He won't tell anyone. Like I said, you should trust Craig."

More fire flared in the pit of Craig's stomach as he learned that whatever secret Stan was holding back Kyle already knew of. His jaw clenched and his lips were a thin line as he held them shut tightly.

"Ok, Craig. You tell anyone, and you are dead beyond belief." Stan said, a determined spark appearing in his frozen eyes. "My dad… he gave me the concussion. He… slammed my head against the wall. But I'm fine, so it doesn't even matter."

Craig's jaw dropped, even though he had known that it was Stan's dad. But he didn't want to believe it. "Wha-what? Are you ok?" He stuttered, unable to form words easily.

"I just said I'm fine." Stan growled.

"Dude, he was just asking." Kyle said to the defensive Stan.

"Sorry." Craig took off his hat to run his fingers through his almost-black hair. "Wow… I won't tell a soul." He then said, looking at Stan with determination. He knew that he should tell someone, as all the teachers and his parents had lectured him when he was younger. But he didn't want to hurt Stan even more, and he wanted to be able to keep a promise to him. He wanted Stan's trust.

"Thanks." Stan breathed, looking down at the wet grass. His eyes then flickered up, looking down the street. "Can we get out of here? I don't want to be here when… you know…"

Craig nodded, knowing that the last place Stan wanted to be was around his dad. He took Stan's arm, and led him down the street; opposite the direction he had led Randy. They had only been walking for a few minutes when Craig spotted the hooded figure walking up to them. His face was facing down, so they couldn't actually see him, but Craig knew who he was. As they walked by him, Craig grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him up to face them.

Kenny McCormick looked at the group, his cerulean eyes scanning over each person. His eyes landed on Craig, studying him closest. "Hey, what's up? I would offer you a smoke, but I don't got none on me."

"So you do?" Kyle asked, not a huge fan of Kenny anymore. Kenny gave him a blank look, so Kyle continued. "Well, you used a double negative. So you said that you didn't have _no _cigarettes, so you do have cigarettes."

"Wha's wrong with this kid?" Kenny pointed at Kyle rudely. "Is he in school all the time? Does he get some sick pleasure from correcting people, like a sadist-type dude?"

Kyle glared at him with his deep brown eyes. "Shut up, McCormick. You're just too stupid for your own good."

"You take that back, you lil' Jew bitch." Kenny took an angry step forward.

"Make me." Kyle countered, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, you know I will." Kenny glared, until Stan decided to step forward.

"Geez, guys. Knock it off." He cut in.

"Huh." Kenny backed off. "Marsh. Still breaking up fights like our mommy, I see."

"Kenny, what the fuck is your problem?" Stan gave him a look. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Kenny raised his eyebrows. "Just wondering what happened to you. You're the reason we split up, and now you just expect you can waltz right back into the equation and make us the super foursome again? Well, you're wrong. Not even the amazing Stan Marsh can save our sorry asses."

"Kenny, I never said that I wanted to save you." Stan sneered. "I just don't feel there is a need to get all hissy-pissy like a little kid who didn't get his favorite lollipop flavor. So if you want to be an immature, little, self-pitying brat, then be my guest. But not in the middle of the street. Go cry in a dark corner, ok bud?"

"I don't cry in a dark corner." Kenny growled. "That's the emo kids' job. So if you want, I saw a perfectly suitable corner not far back. Looks just your size, too. So go ahead, emo bitch."

"Take that back, you fucked up druggie!" It was Stan's turn to step forward menacingly, and Kyle was right by his side.

"Like you could make me." Kenny snorted. "Why don't you run home and slit your wrists, you poor, whimpering baby?"

Stan snarled lethally, and Craig could see he was ready to pounce. He had been watching silently from the outside, feeling that this wasn't his fight to be involved in. But he didn't want Stan and Kenny to fight, so he decided this was the proper time to break it up. "Guys, stop it!" He stepped between them, shoving them a little. "This is so stupid. You used to be friends. Remember that?"

"Yeah, well…" Kenny rolled his eyes. "That was before Stan changed his style preference. I don't hang out with, or talk to, little faggots."

"Kenny, stop it!" Craig directed his speech at the blonde. "You're just being an instigator. You need to stop, before things get out of hand. It's not funny."

"Why, Craig?" Kenny glared at him. "Sticking up for you new little friends?"

"Kenny, that's enough!" Craig snapped. "You're being a complete douche bag, so grow up. You need to get over how people dress, because it's not like you're the snazziest dresser of all time. You're a druggie, Stan's an emo, and Kyle's a grade-A nerd. Get. Over. It."

Kenny took a deep breath, thinking over Craig's words. Stan and Kyle stayed quiet, which was a good sign. "What are you, Craig?" Kenny then asked, relaxing from his offensive stance slightly.

"I… I don't know." Craig responded, being truthful. "But I'm not the one that's getting into a dumb and pointless fight, so…"

The other three boys exchanged glances, and gave up the fight altogether. "He's right." Kyle mumbled. "Sorry, Ken."

Kenny nodded his apologies and his acceptance. Stan just stood there, not saying a word or making a single movement. But his silence was enough, declaring he wasn't going to fight anymore.

"Hey, Stan?" Kenny then turned to his old friend. "Uh, welcome back, I guess."

"Thanks." Stan finally spoke again, sprouting a small smile.

And with that simple gesture of friendship allowed the group to merge Kenny in so they all walked down the street together. As they walked, Craig noticed Kyle looking oddly at Stan every once in a while. He would glance over quickly, an undetectable emotion dancing in his dark eyes. Craig soon felt envy ripping at his chest, as if he knew something had happened between the two of them. But he tried to shrug it off, knowing that he and Stan weren't a couple, just a mistake that happened during an emotion-filled period by the pond. And he didn't care if Kyle and Stan did have something going on, because he mostly wasn't gay. He was barely even bi, from what he thought.

"I think you're a skater, prep, and druggie mix." Kenny appeared on Craig's right side, his aqua eyes looking at Craig's appearance.

"Really?" Craig said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets, dirty-blonde hair sticking out from under his hood. "You're a mixture. Not a bad thing. You like more than one style, which is a very good trait."

Craig rolled his eyes, seeing how Kenny was looking at him with a smirk. He knew that Kenny was referring back to the conversation they had earlier, at his sister's soccer game. But he made no remark back, in fear the others would notice.

"Ugh…" Stan stopped walking, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, as he did when he was a child.

"What's wrong?" Craig and Kyle asked at the exact same time, stirring irritation in Craig's stomach.

"Nothing…" Stan waved off. "Just a bad headache."

"Really?" Kyle asked, looking his friend over. "How bad?"

"It's fine." Stan said to him firmly. "So where are we going to go?"

"Let's go on a hike up to the mountains." Kenny suggested. "Not too far, and I don't think we'll be hungry anytime soon. If we are, we can stop at the grocery store before we go. It'll be fun."

Craig shrugged his agreement, and Kyle and Stan nodded. "Haven't been up there in years." Stan said, walking again.

They walked in silence for a moment, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Craig looked around the group, and noticed Stan looked… odd. His face seemed almost blank and lost, as if he wasn't really there. But Craig shrugged it off and kept walking with the others.

"So where are we going to go?" Stan's question made them stop. Three pairs of eyes flicked to the raven-haired teen in confusion. He just stared back as if he hadn't asked only moments before.

"The hiking path up the mountains…" Kyle was the first to speak.

"Oh." Stan said, cocking is head to the side a bit. He then continued walking without providing a single explanation to his odd behavior.

Craig then watched the other boy closer, seeing as his face resumed the same blankness that it had moments earlier before he stopped again. The other boys stopped again, wondering why Stan had yet again frozen his legs. "So…" He started, his eyes staring into the distance as if he couldn't see any of them. "Where are we going?" He finally said, causing even more confusion to arise.

"Stan, what's wrong with you?" Kyle stepped forward, almost looking scared.

But Stan never got a response out, because it was then that his crystal eyes rolled back into his skull as his eyelids fluttered shut. His whole body relaxed and went limp as he collapsed, not quite hitting the ground as Kyle sprung forward to catch him. "Call 911!" Kyle cried desperately, looking between Craig and Kenny. "Hurry!"

Craig could only blink as Kenny whipped out his cell and dialed the number in a rush. Kyle then lowered himself to his knees, Stan's head on his lap. He checked for breathing and a pulse, while Craig watched with wide and scared eyes. He walked forward slowly, terror coursing through his veins as he saw Stan. His eyes were shut, and he looked almost peaceful if it weren't for all the commotion around him.

"Stan?!" Kyle proceeded to try to wake the boy. "Stan, c'mon! Wake up! Please, please just wake up!" He wasn't successful, and Craig was surprised to see a tear fall from Kyle's eyes. But he wasn't sure if it was real or not, as Kyle quickly reached up and brushed it off. But it was that exact moment that Craig knew something was going on between Stan and Kyle. He just didn't know what.

"The ambulance is coming." Kenny's voice was solemn behind Craig. He turned to face his friend, seeing Kenny's face was composed and blank, as if he was hiding everything. Craig looked down at the sidewalk, no word forming in his mouth. He then felt arms wrap around him in a hug, and looked up to see Kenny trying to comfort him. With no other option, he returned the hug willingly. Surprisingly to him, it really did make him feel better. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Kenny and feeling the warmth of his arms surrounding him as Stan lay, seemingly lifeless, not far away. But Craig then pulled away from Kenny, suddenly feeling scared of himself. _Kissing Stan was one thing, _he thought, _but being attracted to Kenny is another! What is happening to me?!_

Kenny's eyes flashed hurt at Craig's actions for a moment, but they were all distracted when the ambulance's sirens wailed from the street. "Wha…?" Stan groaned, question already forming on his lips. He then heard the sirens drawing near, and tried to sit up. "No, no no, Kyle, I'm fine." He mumbled, and then collapsed back down. He gritted his teeth together to try to sit up, this time being successful. "Don't take me to the hospital." He pleaded with Kyle, who was looking apologetic and worried at the same time.

"Stan, you have to." He pleaded. "Please. I'm scared for you."

"No, Kyle!" Stan snapped. "I can't go to the hospital!"

"Stan, please, just-" Kyle started, but was cut off as Stan suddenly grit his teeth, and collapsed again, unconscious, and still in Kyle's arms.

"What is going on?!" Craig whispered with a hiss, fear forming for his friend.

Kyle just looked at him with hopeless brown eyes as the ambulance showed up, the red light flashing eerie, bloody light around the group.

**---------------------**

**Dayum! I need to get an account here. It's flippin awesome! All these amazing stories... Ok, peace out people! Please review for my good friend and grounded chick Checkers! (That's my nickname for her :])  
Oh, and she wanted me to thank Pricilla or something? (Is that how you spell it? Aw screw it. You know who you are!) Yeah, she says thanks for reading it all over and for the continued support. Oh, and she thanks all of you for the support and shit like that. Kay, I'm outta here! Peacies! :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, I'm really really really sorry for the long wait. I've been having a really really bad week, and it's been hell. Ugh, beginning of summer and my life's already spiraling back downward... :P  
Ok, so this is the longest chapter I've given you guys because I feel really bad. And just a warning, my updates may take longer than usual. I'm having some writer's block issues, and it's not fun at all... :(  
So I hope you're happy with this nice long chapter, and I hope you review. Because that may help cure that nasty writer's block, out of sheer joy that people actually like my stories :)  
I lurve you guys!**

*~~~*

"Did you not hear what the doctor said?!" Kyle spat angrily at Craig. "He needs rest! He can't go home and get any rest there!"

"Well, what the fuck are you proposing?!" Craig spat back. "Where can he stay? Not at my place. I would if I could, but my parents… wouldn't be happy about it."

"Then he'll stay at mine." Kyle said, crossing his arms as if he had won.

Craig felt anger and envy flare up inside him. "Who died and made you king?" He snapped. "You can't just make the rules like that."

Kyle snorted. They were all sitting on the bench outside of Stan's room in the hospital. Kenny was watching the two of them fight with a smirk. "Well, he can't stay at your place, so why not mine?"

"I don't know!" Craig threw his arms up. "Fine! He'll stay at yours! Happy?"

Kyle shrugged as if he didn't care, but Craig could see the triumph in his dark eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, which is where the bench was pressed against. His head was pounding from confused thoughts no matter how much he tried to calm down. Here he was, sitting outside of Stan's hospital room, debating his sexuality still. It seemed that issue wasn't planning to leave his mind soon.

The doctor had already briefed the boys on Stan's condition not long ago, when Stan was first admitted. He said that Stan had an untreated concussion, which caused the headache, confusion, dazedness, and then loss of consciousness. His prescription was only rest, which is what Stan needed in the first place. They weren't allowed to go in yet, because they needed to wait at least twenty minutes or something. But not even Stan wanted to listen to that rule, because they all looked up to see him coming out from his room, fully dressed and with a glare to kill.

"I. Hate. Hospitals." He snarled at all of them. "We're leaving." He said, grabbing Kyle's arm, (he was the closest to Stan's reach,) and pulled the poor redhead to his feet.

"Stan, you can't just leave! We have to-" Kyle tried to argue, but Stan cut him off with a sharp jerk on his arm.

Kenny just laughed watching the scene. Craig raised his eyebrows at the dirty-blonde teen, wondering what was so funny. "Sorry." He shook his head chuckling. By now, he even had the steaming Stan's attention. "I'm just remembering when I was here, and Stan ran out like a little girl. Didn't he cry, too?"

But the answer was cut off as Stan suddenly appeared in front of Kenny, his fist taking hold of the neck of the poorer teen's hoodie. Stan drew his face close, anger rolling off in waves. "Not. Funny." He hissed, his words dripping with lethal venom. "I hate hospitals. What's so fucking funny 'bout that, huh?"

Craig and Kenny had frozen in shock, and Kenny's body was rigid and stiff in shock. But Craig could see that just as Kenny was about to fight back, a doctor rushed onto the scene. "Boys, boys!" He rushed up, arms over his head. He put his palm on Stan's chest, pushing him away from Kenny, who was close to getting riled up. "What is going on?"

"We were just leaving." Stan snarled, teeth clenched and fists formed by his side.

"Are you Stan Marsh?" The doctor asked.

"Maybe." Stan turned his glare to the doctor. "But you have no right to keep me here. I can go if I want. You can't make me stay."

"But you should be resting."

"Stan?" Kenny raised his eyebrows, face still angry. "Stan never rests. He's too scared of the world around him to sleep. If he's afraid of hospitals, then he's afraid of just about everything."

"Shut up, McCormick!" Stan growled.

"Geez, sorry dude." Kenny held his hands up, being too laid back to still be pissed off at the distressed raven-haired boy.

"Stan, we have no rights to keep you here." The doctor explained. "But you really should stay. You do need rest. And if you could just tell me how you got that concussion, then I'd have a better understanding for treatment."

"Fell off a building." Stan snapped. "Or maybe I ran into a door. Or was it the time that I slammed my face into that rock on a dare? Could be when I tripped down the stairs. Or when I was mauled by a rapid dog. Or when I tried to mug an old lady, and she was making a brick wall around her house, so she had a whole bunch of bricks in her purse. But damn, that woman had some arm muscles, 'cause when she swung that bag, it was like-"

"Ok, I get it." The doctor cut him off. "You get hit on the head a lot."

Craig snorted at the stupidity of the doctor. He couldn't even catch the malicious sarcasm in Stan's tone to tell he wasn't serious. "Yeah." Stan continued. "A lot. Can I go now?"

"Sure." The doctor nodded. "Just don't do many strenuous activities, and don't overdue it. Just rest for a few days."

"Wait, am I getting billed for this little visit?" Stan asked, his face suddenly wary.

"Well, your insurance covers it. But we will want to see you again for a follow-up."

"But no one at my house will have to know I was here, right?"

"Well, no, not if you don't want them to." The doctor gave him questioning look, but didn't press on the subject. "Just be sure to get rest and to come back in about two weeks so that we can make sure you've-"

"Yeah, sure." Stan just pushed past the doctor on his way out. The others followed him, Kenny's spirits not injured after that humorous scene between Stan and the doctor. But as soon as they burst outside, Stan slowed down a bit so they were actually walking at a natural pace again. It was slow and easy, but Craig could see Stan's face was everything but slow and easy. He had ditched the angry and pissed off look to settle for depressed and tired. "Maybe… I should just go home." He said, not looking at anyone.

"Why?" Craig was the first to ask.

"I dunno. I'm just tired. Maybe I should listen to the doctor dude."

"Stan…" Kyle sighed, ready to tell him that the others weren't going to let him go home. "Maybe you should stay at my house for a bit. You know, like a sleepover. Like the old days?"

Stan's icy gaze flicked to Kyle's face, tiredness evaporating into the air to be replaced with suspicion. "Why?"

"Well…" Kyle slowed down his pace even more.

"Kyle's a lonely depressed guy." Kenny jumped in. "He craves the attention of someone. We are afraid for his life. His little brother gets all the attention in his house, so Kyle merely sits in his room and cries. It's really sad, really. He needs a friend, Stan."

Stan just blinked at Kenny with one eyebrow raised. "Are you serious?" He sighs. "Do you think that will trick me?"

"I was kind of hoping it would." Kenny shrugged, humor dancing over his face.

"Nice try, kid." Stan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Stan, listen." Kyle added. "Kenny knows. He has to deal with two drunken parents, so he already knew. He could see it all over your face, apparently. So there are no secrets here. But we are kind of… afraid for you. And I will not let you go home, even if I have to fight you. Like literally fight you. I'll most likely get my ass kicked-"

Kenny jumped in really quick to say, "He'll most definitely."

Kyle glared daggers at his chuckling companion. "Whatever. But I will attempt a fight. Because I won't let you go home. Just come to my place. My dad's away on business and my mom won't be home. She's at my aunt's house, 'cause my aunt got sick recently. But it'll be just me and Ike, and you've already seen and met him again. So, just, please…"

Stan looked at Kyle thoughtfully, thinking it over. Craig rolled his eyes at how obvious Kyle was being about his feeling for Stan. He had tried to convince himself that he had no feelings of envy, only annoyance with Kyle.

"Fine." Stan gave in. "But only one night. Nothing more, got it?"

"Fine." Kyle raised his eyebrows with a smile. "One night, got it. Fine by me."

Craig snorted too quietly for only him and Kenny to hear, and rolled his eyes. Kenny smiled at the annoyed boy, and slung his arms around his shoulders. Craig tensed momentarily, eyes widened at the sudden display of affection from Kenny. But he relax, knowing that Kenny was just messing around in the laid back way he did. He did scold himself when he realized he was enjoying the comfort of Kenny's arm on his shoulder, though. But not enough to duck away from his newest friend.

~~~Later that night, at Kyle's house~~~

"I swear, I'm going to kill you later." Stan growled as Kyle led him into his room. Stan had just arrived, and Ike had already attacked him with too many questions to count. "While you sleep, probably. I'm just going to put a pillow right over your pretty little face."

Kyle felt a small blush creep to his cheeks as Stan called his face "pretty." _Shut up, Kyle. He was just kidding._ Kyle, unlike Craig, had already admitted his crush on Stan to himself. He was finally willing to accept the fact he was gay for Stanley Marsh. But only Stanley Marsh. No other guy was quite like him.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Kyle waved him off as he sat on his bed. Stan looked around the room with a small smile.

"Same exact room. Different arrangement, but same ole' Kyle's room." He sighed.

"Thanks." Kyle rolled his eyes. He gestured for Stan to put his bag where ever, which is what he proceeded to do. They had snuck into Stan's room through the window to pack a small bag, which is when they almost got caught. Randy barged in just as Stan jumped from the window. He was in a drunken stupor, so he didn't care to look out the window to see his son hanging from the window sill with one hand, the other holding his bag. Kyle had his back pressed to the side of the house, scarcely daring to breathe. But when Stan managed to escape and jump down, they ran back to Kyle's house chuckling the whole way.

"So, what do you want to do?" Stan asked, sitting next to Kyle on the bed. His light-blue eyes looked around the room, and Kyle suddenly wished they were looking in his, the way they were before they kissed.

"Uh, well, we could… watch a movie?"

"C'mon, Kyle. Be more creative." Stan finally locked his stunning gaze to Kyle's.

"I dunno." Kyle shrugged. "I'm still surprised that you're here. I was sure you'd find a way out of it."

"Now, would I ever try to get out of spending time with my super best friend?" Stan raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Wow, you remember that?!" Kyle smiled widely. "That was back when we were like, eight!"

"I know." Stan smiled back, his eyes lighting up. "So that means you remembered too."

"Well, yeah." Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. "I've still thought of you as my best friend after all those years you were gone, Stan."

Stan looked in Kyle's eyes in a way that made Kyle want to pounce on him suddenly. "Good. I've thought the same thing."

"Good." Kyle could only choke out as he noticed how close they were.

"Oh, and sorry about earlier." Stan said, shrugging. "Up in my room. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. Sorry for scaring you. It won't happen again, I swear."

As soon as those words left Stan's lips, Kyle stiffened. "Oh, well, I didn't mind." He tried, praying Stan wasn't serious.

"You didn't?" Stan looked at him curiously.

"Well, I don't know…" Kyle looked down. "I mean, it wasn't awful. I didn't go puke after or something."

"Hmm…" Stan smiled slightly.

Kyle looked over at him to see that Stan wasn't as close anymore. With a deep and shaky breath, he decided it was time to confess something to him. "Ok, here goes nothing. Stan," he looked over again to see he had Stan's full attention, "I… I… might be gay. I mean… not for just anyone. For… for…"

He wasn't able to finish, but he could see that Stan understood it in his blue-grey eyes. He was expecting Stan to recoil from the situation, but instead the boy smiled and moved closer. "Really?" He asked.

"Well, y-yeah, I think…" Kyle stuttered.

Stan moved even closer, and Kyle didn't back off. He watched as Stan's lips moved until they were a mere centimeters from his, and his breathing stopped. The emotions sparking between them were exhilarating, and Kyle felt his heart was going to stop. But he didn't care. He just wanted that second kiss, one he was prepared and begging for.

But then Stan moved back, just slightly, and Kyle didn't know why. Without another thought, Kyle leaned forward to get that kiss, and it was better than anything he had ever expected. Passion exploded from the first contact, and Kyle pressed his hand to the back of Stan's head to make sure it wouldn't end soon. Stan moved his hand up Kyle's chest, up to his neck. Kyle shuddered at the touch combined with how well their mouths moved together. He felt his fingers twining in Stan's ebony hair, and he put his other hand on Stan's back to press him closer. Stan smiled through the kiss, both of them happy with what was going on.

But oxygen became an annoying factor in their scene, so Stan was the first to notice. But when Stan did pull back, Kyle noticed how his lungs were screaming for air too. The boys rested their foreheads together while they breathed in deeply. "Wow…" Stan gasped.

Kyle smiled his agreement. "I'm glad you came home." He said, still panting.

"Oh, me too." Stan chuckled. "Me too."

And with that, Kyle leaned in to kiss him again. Stan made no objection, only pressing closer. But then, Stan grabbed Kyle's wrist, the one he was using to lean on, and pulled it away. Kyle fell back to his bed, and it wasn't long until Stan was leaning over him. Kyle laughed and used his free hand to put his hand on the back of Stan's head again. He played with his hair in his fingers a bit, and looked up into Stan's breathtaking eyes. Stan leaned closer, his lip ring brushing Kyle's soft lips. Kyle shivered, loving the sensation. Stan smiled, making Kyle's heart stop momentarily, and then finally kissed him again. Stan's hair tickled Kyle's cheek slightly as he leaned over, but he didn't care. The kiss was deeper, more passionate than any other kiss Kyle had ever received from any girl. And he was loving it.

"Kyle," Stan murmured as he pulled back from the kiss slightly.

"What?" Kyle asked, wanting to resume the kiss.

"You're cheating on Bebe."

"I don't care!" Kyle said. "I don't care about her. I want you. And you're cheating on Craig."

"I'm not dating Craig." Stan pulled back slightly. "I would rather date you. But you're still straight to Bebe, and what would she do if she knew what you were doing right now?"

"I don't know." Kyle sighed. "Probably get the video camera."

"Kyle…" Stan sighed heavily.

"Please, just shut up." Kyle replied, taking him by the collar of his shirt so that he was kissing him again. It didn't last as long, because they soon heard footsteps outside. Stan jumped off, and Kyle sat up in a daze. He noticed how Stan was fixing his shirt and hair, so copied quickly.

Stan then turned to Kyle and randomly said, "Besides, the scream in that movie is so fake. They need better actors, and so the other one's better."

Just then, Ike opened the door and entered the room. "Oh, discussing horror movies? I love those!"

"That's cool, there's the door." Kyle cuts in, pointing out the doorway to Ike.

Stan just smiled and rolled his eyes as Ike marched further into the room. "C'mon, Kyle! Let's watch a horror movie, please! Mom and Dad aren't home, so who can stop us?"

"I can." Kyle said, standing up to back Ike nearer the door. "Now you need to stop pestering us."

"God." Ike groans. "You do the same thing when Bebe's here. You're overprotective of your friends."

"Out, Ike."

Ike then blinked and looked up at Kyle with a pouty face. Kyle's breath caught in his throat as he saw the dirty trick his little brother was using. He would've stayed there for longer, just staring at his brother, if he hadn't felt the slight touch on his back that sent shockwaves through his body. He looked up to see Stan had walked over, and had brushed his hand on Kyle's back to wake him up. "Hey, I used to do that same thing to Kyle when we were kids! It worked every time…"

"Shut up, Stan…" Kyle snarled.

Ike giggled. "Really? It works for me too!"

Stan smiled knowingly, taking in Ike's similar resemblance to himself. "I wonder why…" He sighed, smirking at Kyle.

"Please, please, please let me watch a movie with you guys!" Ike pleaded. "I just want to watch a scary movie! My mom never lets me…"

Kyle sighed. "Fine. But only because Mom isn't fair when it comes to movies." He was then tackled by his little brother, getting the air knocked from his lungs. He could hear Stan laughing behind him, and he felt his face flush angrily as he pushed his brother off of him. "Tackling is not allowed." He scolded lightly.

"Alright!" Ike then took off downstairs to find a good movie.

"You're such a good big brother." Stan said, slinging his arm around Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle laughed and kissed him on the mouth quickly. "Yeah, sure." He said, looking out the hallway. "I'm an amazing brother. You should see how I treat him without people around…" He grinned evilly.

"Well, nothing too bad." Stan smiled. "He looks up to you, so you obviously don't beat him up or anything."

"Eh, I guess you're slightly right." Kyle shrugged.

Stan then kissed him, his fingers fiddling with Kyle's shorter red hair. "Besides," He said between kisses, "We don't have to actually watch the movie…"

Kyle laughed and kissed him once more before ducking away from Stan's arm. "Yes, we do. We can't be doing anything bad while my brother's in the room. Even if he's got his eyes on the TV, I'm not risking it."

"Alright." Stan held his hands up in surrender. "Then let's go watch a super-duper horror movie!"

Kyle laughed at Stan's enthusiasm, and followed him as he bounded downstairs. All the while, he wondered how this one guy made him gay and made him love it. But he didn't mind. He was even willing to come out sooner or later. As long as he would get to date this guy. He wasn't even thinking of Bebe, or Craig, or any other problem. He was just thinking of he and Stan, together.

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker  
Oh, and I was talking to my friend, and we were discussing our inspirations for writing. She was saying that her inspiration was that happy, fuzzy feeling you get after reading a good book or watching a cute or fluffy movie. I said that mine was music, because I don't want to have to read an entire book or watch a whole movie to get inspiration. I just plug in my headphones, and drift away into The Land of Inspiration for All Who Love Music... (don't ask!)  
So I wanted to know your guys' inspirations. It may help with my block issues! So leave a review, or send me a message, or whatever, telling me what gets you into the writing mood. (Or drawing mood, because I know some people here are artists, too! :D)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ahhh... I uploaded! At long last!  
Ok, a few things I wanted to say before we begin. Regarding a few reviews I've recieved, of course.  
At dnny by; I can honestly tell you that I do not believe I am the ONLY person on this site who has used the idea of making Stan and Kyle gay for each other. Seriously, go check other stories, and it'll be like that. See, in the summary, I gave the warning of "Style" which most people know means "Stan/Kyle" which obviously means that there will be gay content. And I'm sorry you couldn't use size 72 font.  
At morethanscience; Thanks so much for agreeing with me on the dnny by review. Your review made me laugh :D And yes, in my high school, it seems that all the kids live for is stereotyping the other kids into categories. You have no idea how many names I've been called because I dress differently than the cheerleaders; (who rule my school. I'm friends with cheerleaders, so I have absolutely nothing against them. It's the stereotypers who tick me off.)  
And to everyone else who reviewed, I love you guys all so much! I'm sorry, I would write to every single one of you if I could, but it's 12:18 AM right now, and I have to get up at 6 AM. I just had to upload something for you guys before I managed to stall it even more. I'm really sorry about the recent delays... I'll try harder, I swear!  
I love you all so much! This chapter is dedicated to all of those who showed their support by reviewing or sending me a message or anything. And I've been using your suggestions for the writer's block issues, and it's beginning to help me. Thank you!!! :)**

*~~~*

As predicted, Ike had his eyes glued to the screen during the whole movie. It was the basic, girl-gets-chased-by-crazy-dude-while-jocky-boyfriend-tries-to-save-her-ass-so-he-can-bang-her-later movie. And Kyle got bored of it quickly, so it wasn't long until he and Stan were lip-locked in the kitchen while "refilling" the popcorn bowl.

"Stan-" Kyle said, pulling back with a quiet whisper. "I'm going to break up with Bebe."

Stan smiled, his white teeth flashing brightly. "Does this news have anything to do with my influence on you?"

Kyle chuckled, running his hand down Stan's chest. "Maybe a little." He sighed, kissing him again. He savored their lips pressed together for a moment, until he realized that the popcorn had been sitting in the microwave for five minutes now. He smiled at Stan, who returned the heartwarming gesture, and then retrieved the popcorn.

"Kyle?!" Ike's voice traveled from the living room. "Kyle, she's getting her ankles slashed! Oh, my god Kyle! She's gonna get her head chopped off! KYLE! OH NO, KYLE! SHE'S SO DEAD, SHE'S SO FUCKING DEAD!"

"IKE BROVLOSKI!" Kyle roared. "Don't you dare use that fucking language with me!"

"Sorry…" Ike mumbled from the living room. "But she did get her head chopped off… hey, where's my popcorn?"

"It's coming." Stan said, taking the bowl from Kyle's hands with a quick kiss. He then disappeared around the corner of the doorway, leaving Kyle leaning on the counter alone. He threw out the popcorn bag and wiped off the counter of any crumbs. He could still taste Stan's lips on his tongue; still feel his warm and minty breath on his face. He felt no remorse for his decision to break up with Bebe, and he actually felt relieved he had decided to do it. With a smile on his face and a light, bubbly feeling in his chest, he walked back into the living room.

Ike was still on the floor, eyes glued to the TV as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth by the fistful. Stan was back on the couch, watching the movie with a dull interest in his gorgeous eyes. But his gaze flicked up to Kyle's face, and he smiled widely. Kyle returned it and sat right beside his friend. Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder, drawing him closer to his warm body. Kyle made no protest; instead snuggling up to Stan, his eyes watching Ike to make sure his brother didn't catch them. He felt Stan's lips on his head, his warm breath making him shiver slightly. His eyes drifted shut, suddenly feeling heavy and tired.

It only felt like five minutes later that he was being shaken slightly by his friend. "Kyle, the movie's almost over." He heard Stan's smooth whisper in his ear.

"Oh, really?" He mumbled, lifting his head. The boyfriend was killing the crazy dude to avenge his gorgeous but dead girlfriend, the obvious ending. "Oh, ok." Kyle sat up, moving away from Stan's warm and comforting body.

"Wow…" Ike finally mumbled as the credits rolled. "That. Was. Awesome."

"Glad you liked it." Kyle groaned, standing up. "Now it's bedtime."

"But didja see it, Kyle?" Ike leapt to his feet eagerly. "Didja see how Brad cut up the psycho at the end? Did you really see it? For real? 'Cause it was fucking awesome!"

"Language!" Kyle scolded, looking down at his little, bouncing brother. "And, yeah I saw it. I was right here, wasn't I?"

"Huh, good point." Ike said, zoning out for a minute.

"Ok, now bedtime." Kyle said, pushing his struggling brother up to the staircase.

"But whyyy?" Ike whined.

"Because."

"But how long are you and Stan staying up?"

"Not that much longer."

"Ok, then. Let me stay up with you!"

"No, Ike."

"But if you're not staying up much longer, then it won't be a problem!"

"Ike, just go to bed!"

"But I wanna stay up!"

"Don't you give me that attitude!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Aw, Ike, don't pout like that!"

"Are you two done?" Stan appeared from behind them, just outside of Ike's doorway.

"Oh, yeah." Kyle then grabbed Ike around the waist, spinning him upside down as he carried his squealing brother to his bed. He plopped him down, and then attacked him with his curling fingers all over the little boy's stomach, making him writhe in fits of giggles and hysteria. He finally stopped when Ike was too out of breath to do any more whines or complaints, and left the room with Stan not far behind.

They headed back to Kyle's room, turning off the hallway light and shutting the door quietly behind them. Stan was then the first to reach Kyle, pressing his lips to Kyle's and backing him against the wall. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck eagerly, and Stan pressed his hands to Kyle's chest.

"Kyle-" kiss, "-shouldn't we-" kiss, "-take it slower-" kiss, "-or something?"

Kyle just chuckled. "Why would we do that?" He asked, drawing back slightly.

"I don't know." Stan smiled, and kissed the redhead again.

Kyle was just getting into the kiss again when he felt a vibration from Stan's jacket pocket. Stan reached in and retrieved his phone without even breaking the kiss. But he did when he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked sounding bored as he stared into Kyle's eyes with a smirk.

"Stanley?" Kyle could hear the other voice. "Stanley, where are ya?"

Kyle's blood ran cold as all the humor drained from Stan's face. Stan stepped out of Kyle's embrace, his face paling. Kyle could recognize the drunken voice even through the phone. "I'm at a friend's house. I'm staying for the night."

"No, no you're fucking not!" The other voice yelled. "Yer comin' home right now! Ya forgot to get more beer, so ya need ta git me some now, before ya get me real pissed off, boy!"

"Dad, I can't." Stan sighed, his voice hard and cold. "I have to go."

"Unless ya want ta get beat so hard, ya git yer ass home!" Randy's voice whipped.

"Alright. I'll be home soon." Stan gave in, his face only displaying an empty sadness.

He snapped his phone shut and backed away from Kyle. "Stan, don't go." Kyle reached out for him.

Stan took another step back. "I-I have to go." Stan stuttered, almost seeming afraid of Kyle's reaction.

"Stan, wait." Kyle stepped forward, grabbing Stan's arm. Stan wrenched it free suddenly. "Stan, what's wrong? Why won't you just stay?"

"I just can't." Stan looked away, not meeting Kyle's gaze. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I… I don't think… this will work."

"No," Kyle walked back up to Stan, not accepting what was going on, "No, Stan, just tell me what's wrong! You can't go home, please not now…"

"Kyle, I have to go." Stan then turned to flee, but Kyle grabbed his wrist firmly. "Kyle, let go!" Stan whipped his arm free, but then cringed in pain.

Kyle's eyes widened as he tried to recover from the shock. It had looked like Stan wanted to hit him for a moment, and he was sure that was a possibility. "Stan…" He mumbled, but Stan merely looked at him with immense pain and an apologetic gaze as he turned again.

"No, Stan, stop." Kyle practically begged, scared for what was happening to his best friend. "Please, just trust me."

Stan actually did freeze in his tracks, before he did turn slowly to face Kyle again. It was then that Kyle noticed the small white strip of bandages showing from where he had grabbed Stan's wrist. He slowly stepped forward, eyes traveling from Stan's bandaged wrist up to his beautiful eyes. "Stan, please just don't go." He said, taking Stan's hand slowly, and rolling the sleeve up carefully. Stan winced as Kyle got the full view of the bandages traveling up Stan's arm. "Why?" Kyle finally looked up at Stan and asked.

Stan opened his mouth to speak, but found it hard. "I'm sorry." He finally mumbled. "I'm sorry, Kyle. But I have to go."

He turned again, but Kyle blocked his way. "No. You can't go. You have to answer me. I want to know."

"No!" Stan said, stepping closer to Kyle and making him back up. "No, you can't know, Kyle! You can't fucking know, because… because…"

Kyle swallowed, and stepped forward again, their faces only inches from each other. "Stan… I… I think… I don't know. I want to be there for you. I'm your best friend. And I love you. Yeah, I do. I love you."

Stan's face scrunched up in pain, as if Kyle had just thrown a dagger through his chest. "No. You don't." He then leaned in closer, his warm breath washing over Kyle's in a wave. "Kyle, are you _in_ love with me? Because you can't be."

"Why not?" Kyle asked, still holding Stan's bandaged arm. "Tell me why not, Stan. Tell me why I can't be in love with you if I can't help it."

"Because!" Stan whipped his arm free of Kyle at last. "You just can't! Why won't you just listen to me?!"

"Because you won't listen to me!" Kyle stamped his foot. "You're acting so selfish right now!"

"Selfish?!" Stan yelled. He then raised his hands, a fiery fury blazing in his cold-ice eyes as he pushed Kyle back. Kyle gasped as he fell, luckily falling right on his bed. He looked at Stan with a hurt confusion as he saw Stan's face change from furious to ashamed and lost. "I-I…" He stuttered, turning away.

"Stan?" Kyle looked up at his best friend, pain in his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I just meant that… Well, if you died, I don't know what I'd do. I would… I don't know. I can't lose you, not now. Not ever."

Stan looked at him, and his eyes were still burning with pain. "I'm sorry. I should go, then."

He then turned away and started for the door. Kyle leapt up and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. "Stan, I'm in love with you. You're not leaving me now." He then kissed him, pressing his body against Stan's. Stan was hesitant at first, but he gave up and kissed Kyle back. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's body, his hands pressing against his back. Kyle closed the door with his foot, and then pressed Stan against it. He pressed as close to Stan as possible in hopes to make sure that Stan would never leave him. The kiss was the most passionate and meaningful kiss he had ever received, and he never felt so complete in Stan's arms.

"Kyle, you shouldn't." Stan pulled back slightly to murmur those words in Kyle's ear. "You shouldn't love me. I'm not worth it."

"Do you love me?" Kyle pulled back even further to look directly in to the frozen eyes of Stan.

"You have no idea." Stan merely breathed, and kissed him again. "I love you too much for words." He said, lips still against Kyle's.

"Then don't go." Kyle said, taking one of Stan's arms in his hands, holding it up to reveal the bandages. "Don't you dare leave me. If you loved me, then you wouldn't."

Stan just nodded, and looked into Kyle's eyes. "I… I won't leave you. I can't." He smiled weakly, and just sighed. Just then, Stan's phone buzzed. He took it from his pocket and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear. "Hel-"

"Stanley!" Randy's voice cut him off. "Ya greedy lil' bastard! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Dad, I'm just-"

Kyle snapped the phone from Stan's hand and pressed it to his own ear. "Oh, hello? Yeah, you have the wrong number." He then snapped the phone shut and threw it over his shoulder where it landed on his bed. He then rewrapped his arms around Stan's neck and kissed him again, happy to feel Stan agreeing enthusiastically.

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker  
Yes, it's all angsty and lovey and stuff. Sorry if you guys don't like it... But I'm trying! This chapter was a bitch to write! Seriously, it's as if my writing abilities have gone on vacation to Hawaii or something, (I would love to go to Hawaii, though! I wish I could...)  
So I'll try to update soon! I've been listening to my music nonstop, (it used to help with my writing block,) and it's slowly bringing my ablities back from Hawaii. Like, The Medic Droid, and Pierce the Veil, and Rise Against, and Escape the Fate, and even Alesana are slowly helping. (I know, I know, my music is varied and weird. But, hey, music is my life!)  
I love you guys! Please review for me!  
:)**


	20. AN

**A/N: Ok, I'm really really really really sorry about the delay you guys. I've just been going through some tough shit, and I've been trying to keep up with it all. But my friend spilled water all over my laptop, so it was busted and sent back to Dell to get repaired, but it may take a long time… and that was where I kept the next chapter for my story! I'm trying to redo the chapter, but I'm also writing an original story or my own, and I'm getting all mixed up and stuff… Eek!  
And I also wanted to apologize for the fact that when you opened this link or whatever, you were expecting a new chapter! And I'm also dreadfully sorry that there isn't one right now… I know I feel disappointed when that happens to me, so I'm apologizing right now.  
I wanted to thank everyone for continued support, and there will be a new chapter soon! *cough I hope cough* Well, I'll try my hardest.**

**Thank you guys!!! :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow… I finally updated… YAY!  
Ok, I'm seriously sorry you guys. I was really hoping that this summer I would be able to update ALL the time, but this summer turned out to be a lot harder than expected. And now my school starts on the 31****st****, so that'll be even harder; I'm going to an art school, so my hours are even longer than they used to be. I won't be getting home until like 6 every day. Ugh that'll be tough for me.  
Not to mention I'm also really into an original story I'm currently writing. It's hard to write two stories at once; I'm sure many of you guys out there know that! But it's also a slash story and I put it up on FictionPress, so I may put the link up on my profile. Eh, I dunno though…  
morethanscience: Blink-182 is one of the best bands in the galaxy! And I LOVE that song! You have great tastes in music! :D And I've never had anyone offer fanart for one of my stories, and I WOULD LOVE YOU TO! Consider this the request for you to. Unless you're busy or something. But if you aren't, then that would totally make my life a better thing. And you can draw whatever or whoever you want. Surprise me! ^.^  
Ok, hope you like this extra-long chapter from yours truly! Love you guys! **

*~~~*

"Kyle?!" Ike's fist banged on the door, waking up the tired Stan Marsh. He lifted his head to look around, seeing Kyle still fast asleep. "Kyle, are you going to school? Are you guys sick or something?"

"Ugh, we're hungover Ike." Kyle mumbled with his head in his pillow. "Go to school on your own, but don't tell Mom or Dad…"

"Uh, ok…" Ike's voice faded as he bounded downstairs.

"Hungover?" Stan turned to Kyle in question.

"No, we weren't really hungover…" Kyle mumbled. "Just drunk tired."

"Oh…" Stan scratched his head as he sat up. He was in Kyle's bed, with Kyle next to him. They were both fully clothed, and he sighed as he felt the memories creep back like thick syrup, extra slow but still sweet. They had been making out in the bed when they just settled for cuddling. That was when the confessions began pouring out of both of their mouths, seemingly endless. Stan told of when he first kissed a guy. Kyle told of when he first thought of kissing a guy. Stan told of when his father first hit him. Kyle told of when his father got promoted and was out of the house even more. Stan told of how the first cigarette tasted. Kyle told of how the first kiss he had tasted. Stan told of the drugs. Kyle told of the amazing grades. Then, they discussed love.

"Never been there." Stan had said.

"Neither have I." Kyle replied, staring at the ceiling as his head rested on Stan's shoulder.

"I love how it feels, though." Stan finished that topic, confirming how he felt about Kyle. "And I'm not planning of falling out of it any time soon."

"Me neither." Kyle sighed.

They eventually drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms. Exactly how they wanted it. And when Ike banged on the door, seemingly only seconds later to the two teens, they were in no mood to get up.

Yet, Stan managed to drag himself out of the bed where Kyle still lay, and walked over to get his bag. "Hey, where you goin'?" Kyle looked up blearily.

"I'm going to get dressed." Stan smiled, seeing his friend tangled up in blankets and sporting a sad, pleading puppy-faced look.

"Ugh…" Kyle groaned, and plopped his head back into the pillow. Stan rolled his clear blue eyes and made his way to the bathroom. It was right across the room, and the house was now empty. So he closed the door silently and got dressed quickly. He was wearing a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt, with tight black jeans and a checkered black-and-white belt on. He then wiped off the smeared eyeliner underneath his eyes, and applied a new line. He then ran his hands through his hair, happy it was naturally semi-straight. Once that was all done, he made his way out the door and back into Kyle's.

He stood over the bed, looking down at the peaceful, sleeping teenager. His hair wasn't as long as it once was, but it was still distinctly curly and red. He had a few freckles sprinkled over the bridge of his nose, but not too many. His eyelids covered the chocolate brown eyes that Stan had fallen head-over-heels for. He was curled up in a ball, as if he was cold, so Stan crawled up next to him. He kissed Kyle's cheek lightly, breathing in his scent with a smile. Kyle sighed, and let one arm drape over Stan tiredly.

"Kyle, are you planning to get up soon?" Stan asked in a soft whisper.

"Nope." Kyle replied sleepily, a small smile on his soft lips.

Stan chuckled and then kissed his lips slightly. Kyle kissed back with all the sleepy energy he had, tightening his grip on Stan's shoulders. "I love you, Stan." He sighed, his breath filling Stan's lungs.

"I love you, too, Kyle." Stan replied, not a hint of doubt in his mind. He then sighed quietly and cuddled closer to his very best friend, hearing Kyle's soft breathing and the melodic thumping of his heart lulling him to a quiet sleep.

But before he could fall back asleep, he felt his phone buzz. It was on the side of the bed, and he reached over to answer it. "Hello?" Stan asked, not even bothering to check caller-id.  
"Stan?" A girl's voice asked worriedly. "Stan Marsh?"

"Huh?" He replied sleepily.

"Do you know where Kyle is? It's his girlfriend, Bebe."

"Oh, right." Stan then woke up a bit more. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, Craig told us that you went to hang out with him last night, so we thought maybe you guys fell asleep or something. Are you still at his house?"

"Yeah, but we're kinda hungover…"

"Hungover?!" Bebe screeched loud enough to make Kyle groan. "What do you mean, hungover?!"

"I mean hungover." Stan rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Give him the phone." She ordered. "NOW."

Stan groaned and looked over at Kyle. "He's passed out tired. Call him back later." Stan replied.

"No, I want to talk to him now. Give him the flipping phone, Stanley Marsh!"

"Fine, hang on Mommy." He said, and shoved the phone up to Kyle's ear. Kyle grunted his hello, and that's when the screaming started.

"HUNGOVER?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?!" Bebe roared shrilly. "YOU GOT DRUCK LAST NIGHT?!"

"No, we're hungover because we weren't drunk last night." Kyle sighed sarcastically.

"We are going to have a long, long, _long _talk about this later. But now I'm going to be late for second block. Goodbye, Kyle Brovloski!"

"Uh-huh bye…" Kyle said, but she had hung-up before he could finish. Kyle threw the phone back down, and then groaned, sitting up. His deep gaze looked over at Stan, and he smiled at him. "Mornin'." He grumbled.

Stan smiled and then sat up to give him a proper good-morning kiss, which Kyle was happy to receive. "Good morning, lazy ass."

Kyle laughed and hugged Stan lovingly. "Bebe's so pissed at me."

"So? She'll get over it."

"No, she won't." Kyle drew back, and looked Stan in the eyes. "I'm breaking up with her. Stan, I… I want to be with you. You know, as a couple."

Stan just looked at him, staring back into his eyes. Then, he replied by kissing Kyle, his hand pressing on the back of Kyle's head to press them together. Kyle smiled through the kiss, his hands on Stan's back. That kiss lasted for a good minute or two, only breaking apart to breathe unwillingly, until Stan finally broke it. "Fine by me." He breathed, and then Kyle kissed him again.

"What about the people at school?" Stan asked him when they needed to breathe again. "Will you mind them? Like Cartman?"

"I don't care." Kyle sighed happily. "I can honestly say that I don't give a fuck. Stan, all I care about is you and me. That's all I'm thinking of right now."

Stan smiled and kissed him quickly before he stood up. "You need to get dressed." He raised his eyebrows. "Unless you want to walk around in your old clothes."

"I don't care." Kyle replied, looking up at Stan.

"Well, as your friend-"

"Boyfriend."

"Ok, as your boyfriend, I say you need to get dressed. C'mon." He then pulled Kyle to his feet. Kyle sighed, and then rooted around in his dresser for some clothes. "You get dressed, and I'll be outside waiting, ok?"

"Yep, sure." Kyle smiled and walked into the bathroom. Stan then walked out the front door, the flash of cold air not bothering him too much. He then pulled out a cigarette and flicked his lighter. Taking a deep breath of smoke, he looked around. The street was quiet, and he sat on the front steps to wait for Kyle. He didn't have to wait long, because before he knew it, Kyle stepped out behind him. "Smoking already?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows at the cigarette in Stan's slender fingers.

"You bet." Stan smiled, and watched as Kyle sat next to him. "Why? Do you not like cigarettes?"

"Not so much." Kyle shrugged. "But I'm in love with smokers."

"Hmm, good." Stan then kissed him, his lungs still smoky. Kyle didn't mind, leaning into the kiss with all he had.

When Stan pulled back, Kyle was smiling. "You know, I may have to take up smoking. That kiss tasted good."

"You would say that." Stan rolled his clear blue eyes.

"Yes, I would." Kyle smirked, looking out across the street.

It was then that the phone in Stan's pocket buzzed again. He took it out, grimacing at the caller-id, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" A harsh voice sounded.

"I told you. I'm at a friend's."

"I don't care! I told you to come home! Now get your ass back here before I get real pissed!"

Stan sighed, looking up at the clear sky. "Fine. I'll be home soon."

"Good, and while you're at it, I need-" Stan cut off his father's voice as he flipped the phone shut.

He then looked at Kyle, who was looking down at the steps. "Kyle, I have to go. I'll be back, though."

"You can't." Kyle said, still not looking up.

"I'll be back." Stan stood, cigarette still nestled between his fingers. "Don't worry. I won't be long at all. I swear."

It was then that Kyle looked up at Stan. "Fine. I'll be holding that promise to you, don't doubt it."

"I won't." Stan smiled and walked away. But before he could go home, he realized he needed to pick up some stuff from the grocery store. Happy that he had put all his money in his pocket, he walked into the small store. He grabbed a six-pack of beer, hoping that it would hold off his father for the day, and went to pay.

"You twenty-one?" The female clerk asked, looking Stan over with hungry eyes.

"You bet." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"Id?" The clerk snapped her gum. "Sorry, it's a policy."

"No, I get it." Stan pulled out his fake one, and flashed it at the clerk.

"Hmm, you are." She smiled. "You're certainly a hot twenty-one year old."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem." She scanned the beer. "Wanna share these with a pretty girl like myself?"

"They're not for me." He said blankly.

"Oh, really?" She smiled flirtingly. "Who are they for, then?"

"My boyfriend." He said, knowing how that would throw her off.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, _oh._ You lean that way." She smiled, still. "Ever tried a threesome?"

Stan just rolled his eyes again, paying for the beer. He then exited the store with a extra speed in his feet, and continued home. Most girls were turned off by that comment, but apparently not that whore.

He finally reached his house, entering the front door cautiously. That was the right thing to do, because just as he entered, an empty beer bottle hit the wall right by his head. He snapped his head to see his father in the kitchen, glaring at him. "Where you been, you lil' fag?"

"I told you." Stan said slowly. He then walked forward to give the six-pack to his sober but pissed father.

Just as he handed the beer over, his father reached up to hit his face. Stan ducked and then made a dash for the door. "Get back 'ere, you lil' fuck!" Randy roared, stumbling forward. "I've had enuff of this bullshit from you!"

Stan just wrenched the door open, and dashed outside. He kept running, hearing the sound of the front door open. "STANLEY!" His father roared, but he didn't dare turn back. Just when he was about to be free, he felt a sharp, burning pain in his lower arm. He cried out in pain, and stumbled onto the sidewalk just out of his father's seeing distance. He clutched his arm, sitting up, and saw fresh blood pouring out of where a knife had struck. Luckily, the knife hadn't embedded itself due to the bone that blocked its way, but it had still left a deep cut slashing across his artery. He already felt dizzy as he stood, but remembered how he had to get back to Kyle to keep his promise. So he tore a strip of his Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt and pressed it to the wound. He then walked down the sidewalk, wishing it would stop spinning so rapidly.

He finally reached Kyle's house, and walked up the steps. Blood dripped off his fingertips as he reached his hand up to ring the doorbell. He then lowered his head to watch each small drop hit Kyle's front steps with an increasing red hue.

"Finally!" Kyle's voice appeared as he wrenched the door open. "You kept your promise! I had a feeling-" He stopped as he took in Stan's face. "Stan? What's wrong? You're so pale… Are you ok?" His eyes then traveled down to where Stan clutched at his arm. "Oh, my god! Stan, what happened?"

Stan just looked into Kyle's chocolate eyes, his own burning with pain and fuzziness. "Kyle, I… I think…" But he never managed to finish, because the world then darkened as he felt every muscle in his body stop working. His vision blacked out as he saw Kyle rush forward as Stan's body crumpled, and everything went black.

**Disclaimer: Trey Parker and Matt Stone  
*Le gasp!* Oh noes, not Stan!  
Aha sorry… But I hope no one's mad that it's kinda a cliff-hanger. I hate angering people. It makes me sad.  
Oh, and I have a question for all you cool peoples out there. Do you guys know what scene is? Because I find it annoying when I tell people "I'm not emo! I'm scene!" and they'll either say, "Wtf is scene?! You're just emo." Or "Scene doesn't exist; it's just a fake fad thing invented by the emos that don't want to be called emo anymore! You're… EMO!"  
Sorry, it just annoys me. Not to mention that emo is just a genre of music; not so much a style, but ya know how some people are.  
If anyone wants to discuss it with me, (or even argue,) then hit me up on AIM or MySpace or Facebook. All that shit be in my profile! And if you don't want to talk to me or argue it or anything, then just don't. Just ignore all this writing, and try to erase all this reading from your mind. I'm sorry I've wasted a good amount of your life by putting this writing here for you to read and then not do anything. But then again, it was your choice to read it… My logic is outstandingly confusing, ridiculous, and sometimes spot-on!  
I love you guys! Please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!  
I'm not even kidding you guys right now. I'm probably one of the most sorry people on the face of the planet. Every word I type is filled with my contrite feelings, and I feel even worse knowing that I really can't promise a regular update... With that whole school/work/social stuff going on, it's just... UGH. It's hard.  
But I'm seriously sorry you guys. I'm going to try to make it up to you ahmazinggg people by uploading more chapters, (and yes, there is some Crenny coming up ;] don't worry,) and maybe some other oneshots, (but that may be a problem, because I don't know whether to mark them as T or M... o.O I fail at life...)  
So yes. Thank you guys for continuing to read this, and I SINCERELY apologize. Fer realz. I love you guys. SO. MUCH. ^.^**

"Stan?" The faint voice graced his hearing. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean of blackness, and he was doing everything he could to reach the surface. He finally broke free, opening his eyes as feeling rushed into every muscle in his exhausted body. He was in Kyle's room, and thanked god it wasn't a hospital.

"Stan!" He then felt someone wrap their arms around him. "Oh, thank god you're ok!" Kyle was the speaker, and Stan could see his eyes were beyond worry. They were terrified, but it was all turning slowly to relief.

Stan was still struggling to stay above the large waves of icy blackness, but he still managed to sit up. "Wha…?" He looked around blearily. "What happened?"

"I managed to ebb the bleeding, boy, lemme tell you, I'm so happy I went to med camp. You were passed out, so I stitched up the cut, with the medical thread that I got at the camp. I then used all the tricks I learned and put you to bed. I didn't call the ambulance, because I know how much you hate the hospital. So then, I waited and waited and waited, and now-"

Stan put a finger to Kyle's lips to stop his desperate rambling. "I get it." He said tiredly. "Thank you, Kyle." He then lightly pressed his lips to Kyle's, sending shockwaves through the already traumatized redhead.

"Y-you're welcome." Kyle murmured, relief settling in his eyes. "But you need to rest. Go back to sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens, don't worry."

"Hmm…" Stan nodded, and lay back in the bed. It wasn't long until he fell back asleep, drifting lazily in the water instead of struggling.

But he woke back up again after what seemed like minutes. As he sat up, he saw that it was dark outside and the room was empty. He stood; feeling most of his energy was back in his body. A bandage covered his arm, joined by the old bandage. He then walked to the door, hearing the hallway was empty, and opened the door quietly. All the lights were out, and the house sounded empty. So Stan crept quietly downstairs, and heard the murmuring from the front door.

"Bebe, I told you. I'm just not feeling anything between us anymore." Kyle's voice was quiet.

"B-but Kyle…" Bebe's voice sounded choked. "Oh please don't do this. I-I love you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" She squealed. "God, you're ruining my life! We were perfect, Kyle! We love each other. I know that!"

"Bebe, I… I love someone else."

There was a moment of silence as the words hung in the air. "Who? Who the hell has the nerve to trick you into loving her?!"

"It's not a trick, and it's none of your business!" Kyle sounded pissed now.

"Just tell me! I deserve to know that much, don't I?"

"No, not really." Kyle sighed. "Bebe, we're over. Please get over it now, and move on. Find some other guy to fall in love with. Forget about me. It won't be hard."

"Kyle, please, just-" Bebe's pleading was cut off as Kyle closed the door with a little added force. He then walked closer to where Stan waited around the corner, a sigh escaping his lips. As he passed, he didn't notice Stan, instead walking to the kitchen. Stan followed, quietly, and leaned on the doorway as Kyle got something from the fridge. When he turned, he finally spotted Stan and jumped as he dropped the container of orange juice he was holding.

"Holy SHIT, Stan!" Kyle clutched his chest as he leaned on the counter panting heavily. "What the fuck?!"

"Sorry." Stan chuckled, walking in. He laughed at the way Kyle's face was contorted in fear but happiness. He then walked up to Kyle and lifted his chin with his finger. "Did I scare you?" He whispered.

"Uh…" Kyle's eyes widened, unable to form words at Stan's proximity to his face. "I… I dunno… maybe?"

"Good." Stan smiled, and then backed off quickly. Kyle pouted slightly, probably because he didn't get a kiss, only teased.

"Not fair. That's like, dangling a wedge of chocolate cake in front of Eric." Kyle grumbled, kneeling down with a roll of paper towels to mop up the orange mess.

"Sorry." Stan smiled. "Couldn't help it. I wanted to see your reaction. And you didn't disappoint."

"What do you mean?" Kyle looked up at Stan with wide, innocent brown eyes that caught the light perfectly.

"You obviously wanted me to kiss you." Stan leaned on the counter. "Which means you do want me."

"No duh." Kyle snorted. He then threw the roll of paper towels at Stan, and nodded at the mess. "Help me out here. It's your fault, anyway."

"Yessir." Stan kneeled next to Kyle, ripping off some of the towels. But he was too distracted by his cleaning compatriot, so he ended up getting closer to kiss him.

"We're never going to finish cleaning, are we?" Kyle asked, drawing back slightly to smile.

"Nope, probably not." Stan agreed, resuming the kiss. It wasn't long until he had managed to get Kyle on his back on the floor, his back now soaked in an orange juicy mess. Stan just resumed kissing him, until Kyle pulled back unwillingly.

"You can't be doing stuff like this." He breathed, his eyes still closed. "You're injury. You don't have enough blood in your body yet. You really-"

"Shut up." Stan rolled his eyes and kissed him again to cut him off. Kyle sighed, but made no more objections.

But they were forced to stop when Stan heard a sharp gasp. He looked up to see a blonde-haired girl peering through the kitchen window, right at them. "Uh, Kyle?" He said slowly as his eyes widened and his heart rate picked up in surprise. "Hope you were serious about that whole coming-out-as-a-couple thing…"

Kyle then widened his eyes as Stan scrambled to his feet. He ran to the window to catch a flash of blonde hair as Bebe disappeared around the house._ Oh, shit, _he thought, _we're so screwed._

Kyle tore his shirt off, throwing the dripping orange mess in the corner of his room. Stan was pacing in the room worriedly, glancing at Kyle every few seconds. Kyle just rooted through the drawer to find a new shirt. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Kyle." Stan finally stopped pacing to look at his friend.

"Stan, it's fine." Kyle replied. "I told you that I didn't care. I was serious."

Stan paused, cocking his head slightly. "R-really?" He asked, slipping over his word slightly.

"Really really." Kyle replied, still trying to find a shirt.

"Wow." Stan sat on the bed, looking confused. "That's never happened with me. Every guy I've been with swore me to secrecy. I'm fine with having an open relationship, but… I haven't met anyone with the same views."

Kyle snorted and walked over to Stan. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers down Stan's face gently. "Stan, I _want_ this with you. You should know that."

Stan looked up at Kyle, his crystallized eyes questioning. "A-are you sure?"

"Stan, you come off as the least insecure person I've ever met. And yet, you're coming off very differently right now." Kyle whispered back.

Stan lowered his chin, but Kyle lifted it with his finger. He asked with his eyes why, all the while taking in Stan's face. His lips were pursed slightly, his sliver lips ring gleaming from the lighting. His face was narrow and angular, with slight sun-kissed skin. His black hair was falling in strands around his face, and Kyle gently brushed a few aside. He stared into the baby-blue hue of his eyes, framed with the black eyeliner that Kyle didn't mind. Kyle chuckled slightly as he wondered why this boy wasn't a model or something.

"What?" Stan smiled as Kyle chuckled.

"Nothing." Kyle shook his head, still looking in Stan's eyes. "Now, will you explain?"

"I'm just not used to a fellow male in the relationship being so open to being… well, open. It's just different to me." He shrugged slightly. He then smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Now will you get a shirt on before I'm tempted to rape you or something?"

"Tempted?" Kyle smiled seductively. "Am I tempting you, Stanley Marsh?"

"Very much so." Stan said, laughing before he reached up his hand and placed it on the back of Kyle's neck to press their lips together. Kyle shivered as Stan ran his fingers up the back of his bare back, and pressed closer. He ended up pushing Stan back against the bed, his ebony hair splayed out around his head and his eyes glinting brilliantly. "Kyle, get dressed." Stan sighed and smiled.

"Ugh, fine." Kyle gave him a final peck and retrieved a shirt at last.

Stan sat up, his mood and spirits lifted again. "So, you were wrong." He said to Kyle, who was pulling a shirt over his head.

"Huh?"

"You said if Bebe knew what you were doing with me, she'd get a camera." Stan smiled. "I saw no camera."

"Ugh." Kyle rolled his eyes. "I knew she liked it."

"How so?"

"One time, we were at the mall. She saw two guys making out, and she actually stopped walking to just stare. I had to pull her away. It seems a lot of girls are like that."

"Well, boys do have a fascination with girls making out." Stan pointed out.

"True." Kyle tilted his head slightly. "But I've never really been into that kinda stuff."

"That's 'cause you're gay, Kyle." Stan smiled.

"If you're bi, I'm bi." Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, whatever." Stan shrugged. "As long as you like guys, then I'm fine."

"I don't like to see guys making out in the mall, but I do like making out with one guy in particular."

Stan smiled. "That had better be me, or you're living a lie."

"Of course it's you, idiot!" Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're so weird sometimes."

"Don't you know it?" Stan shrugged, and stood up. "So you do realize by the time we go to school tomorrow, there will be a whole bunch of people whispering and looking at us?"

"Yep."

"And you're perfectly ok with it?"

"Oh, c'mon Stan!" Kyle threw his hands up in frustration. "Do I have to convince I'm fine with it every time?"

"Sorry, sorry…" Stan held up his own hands. "Hey, I have an idea." He looked up at Kyle with mischievous glinting eyes.

"What?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

"Let's go to the mall and prove that whole 'girls like seeing guys make out' theory!" Stan sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Um, _no_." Kyle enunciated the "no" with his tongue. "Not in a million years."

"Please please please please please?!" Stan begged, his eyes widening with a brilliant hue to make Kyle's knees weak. "Just for laughs!"

"No, Stan, no!" Kyle shook his head violently.

Stan then stood and walked over to Kyle, staring at him with the pleading eyes. "Please, Kyle?" He said quietly. "If you want an open relationship, this is part of the deal. You know, the whole PDA thing."

"Wow." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable. What do you want out of this little endeavor?"

"Again, just for laughs." Stan then turned up his pouty, pleading face. "Please?"

Kyle sucked in a deep breath, ready to dismiss the subject once and for all with a strong NO. Unfortunately for him, Stan's eyes caught in the light beautifully, dragging that deep breath out of his chest in a hopeless sigh. "Ugh, maybe." He gasped, no more air in his lungs.

"YES!" Stan then grabbed his wrist to drag him right out the door.

"I said maybe!" Kyle tried to stop Stan as they bolted downstairs.

"No such thing as maybe." Stan explained. "It's a yes to me. So you're screwed."

He smiled brightly, and Kyle sighed hopelessly again. _Goddamnit. Of all the guys I had to fall for, it was this one…_

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker  
By the wayyy, the whole mall scene/section thing is based off true events... And my friend, (one of the friends particpating in said true events,) told me to include it. So I shall. Because he is a cool dude, and I love him.  
And I love you guys. And I'm sorry about the delay. Fer real. I will say "I'm sorry" forever if it'll make you believe me. :]**


	23. Chapter 22

"Kyle, c'mon." Stan smiled and pulled his boyfriend's arm. On the way to the mall, he had decided that he wouldn't have them make-out in public. He had a better idea, anyways…

"Stan, what are you going to have me do?" Kyle whined, unwillingly being pulled into the mall.

"Don't worry." Stan rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a worrier. I won't kill you or anything."

Kyle snorted, but kept walking. Stan smiled and let him go once they had entered Macy's. He then proceeded to lead them past Macy's and deeper into the mall. They didn't really look like a couple from a stranger's POV; just two best friends hanging out in the mall. But they were definitely more than just best friends now.

"Oh…" Kyle's eyes widened when he saw where they were headed. "Oh no, Stan. No no no no no…"

Stan just smiled evilly and continued walking towards the store. "Stan, you're fucking crazy! No fucking way!" Kyle attempted in a fit.

Stan then stopped abruptly, and faced Kyle, his face leaning in closer with every second. "It's this, a tattoo, or a public make-out session. Make your pick."

Kyle sucked in a breath shakily, unable to think straight with Stan's face a mere inches from his. His brown eyes switched between the store and Stan's face rapidly, his mind whirring rapidly. "You're insane. You're absolutely insane."

"I know." Stan smiled, his white teeth glinting in the mall lights. "Now, choose Kyle."

"Fine." Kyle sighed, giving up. "My mom's going to kill me, though."

"She'll never know." Stan shrugged. "You have the perfect hair to cover up."

"Oh, _oh_." Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. "You mean on the ears! Thank god, I thought you were going to make me get a lip ring."

"Naw," Stan pulled him into the piercing parlor, "Unless you want one."

"No, thank you." Kyle put extra emphasis on the "no." "Never in a million years."

"That's what you say now." Stan smiled, looking over his shoulder at his redheaded boyfriend. "Just like how you said you would never kiss a guy. Or date one. Or want to."

"Well, that's different…" Kyle tried, but Stan just laughed at them as they walked in. It was a place where punks would get their faces decorated, and Kyle felt very out of place. There was a girl and a guy working the counter, and the girl immediately went to help the two boys.

"Can I help ya'll?" She said in a heavy southern accent, flipping long blonde hair from her shoulders.

"Yeah," Stan gestured at Kyle, "He's here for an ear piercing."

"Oh, really?" She smiled, her eyes filled with lust for Stan. Kyle felt an envious fire flare up in his gut, and he suddenly wanted to attack this girl. But she then turned to him, and the lust was replaced with admiration and flirtiness. _Is… Is she looking at me like that? _He couldn't help but think. _She thinks I'm cute?_

"Ok, stop giving him ga-ga eyes and put some holes in his ears." Stan snapped at the blonde southerner, and Kyle wanted to laugh. He had never had Bebe get mad at a girl for looking at him. His love for Stan increased with every second, even though over-protectiveness wasn't a good trait.

"Ok, sweets." The girl smiled at Stan again, her aqua eyes brimming with lust and want. "Sure thing."

Kyle watched as her eyes took in Stan's ebony hair that was spiked in the back slightly and with bangs swept across his face; his angular face with the lightly tanned skin; his full lips accented with the silver lip ring; his light blue eyes framed with black eyeliner; and then his black skinny jeans and Alesana t-shirt. She then picked up the gun-like tool, and Kyle's eyes widened. She smiled at him sweetly, her glossed lips parting to reveal bleached white teeth.

"Don't worry Kyle." Stan put a hand on Kyle's shoulder to comfort his wide-eyed friend. "It doesn't hurt."

"He's right." The chick smiles ever wider. "But if you want, you can hold my hand."

"I'm good." Kyle said, holding his voice steady as she prepped the gun for the piercing. "Just. Fine."

Stan chuckled and watched closely as his friend gripped his seat with enough force for his knuckles to whiten. He looked back up at the girl who barely had enough clothes to cover her body. She was wearing a pair of mini shorts made of denim, and a t-shirt you were likely to see at a Nascar race. She kept smiling at both Kyle and Stan, but Stan was growing slowly sick of it. So he just focused on Kyle's paling face. "You afraid of needles?" He asked.

"Stan, I'm a diabetic." Kyle cocked an eyebrow shakily. "I'm not afraid of needles. I'm just… uneasy about having a needle _gun _go _through _a part of my body."

"Oh." Stan smirked. "Makes sense."

"Yeah…" Kyle's eyes traveled with the gun in the girl's hand.

"So you boys are real cute." The girl decided to strike a conversation before doing her job. "You maybe want to hang out later?"

"We aren't single." Stan sighed, saying one of the many lines he was used to saying to girls like her.

"Oh, really?" She asked, her gaze turning to disappointment.

"Yeah." Stan decided to not say that they were gay, which would make her back off right away, because he didn't know if Kyle was ok with that.

She sighed heavily, and placed the gun to Kyle's ear. "One ear or both?"

"Just one for now." Kyle replied.

"Ok, this side good?"

"Perfect."

"Ok, on the count of three…" She said, starting the countdown. "One…"

Stan watched with an amused face as Kyle's face tightened in preparation, and so he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You need to relax, Kyle."

"Two…"

It was then that Kyle grabbed the neck of Stan's shirt and pulled him to his face. He kissed him full on the lips, and Stan was shocked at first. But he kissed back; knowing that this was Kyle's way to distract himself from the sting of the needle. Stan saw that the girl froze what she was doing in surprise, but she eventually squeezed the trigger after a few seconds of shock.

"All d-done." She announced; her voice caked in shock still.

Stan had to pull away from Kyle to look at her. "Thanks." He nodded with a smile.

"Y-yeah." She was still recovering. "No problem." She then shook her head and walked over to the register to ring up the price of the stub. Kyle smiled as he pulled the money from his wallet, not accepting Stan's money. "Wow…" The girl mumbled as she gave them their change. "I would've never guessed. But that was still fucking hot!"

Stan's mouth dropped as Kyle let out a laugh. "Told you." Kyle leaned closer to Stan to whisper.

"W-what?" Stan managed to say.

"Well, when you see two extremely hot guys make out," She smiled flirtily, "It's just hot. That is, if you're a straight girl."

"Ok then…" Stan smiled back. "If you say so."

"Oh, come on." She raised her eyebrows, giving them the receipt. "Guys like seeing two chicks make-out, so why can't us girls enjoy the sight of one hella hot emo and one smokin' preppy dude make-out?"

"Good point." Stan said. "But you think he looks preppy?"

"A preppy nerd." She smiled at Kyle. "But still hot."

"Wow." Kyle just shook his head. "This is getting so out of hand."

He then thanked the girl and started to walk away. But Stan caught up easily, and draped his arm around Kyle's shoulder. "What's wrong? You kissed me." Stan said, sensing Kyle's pissyness.

"Nothing's wrong." He shrugged. "Just… weird. Girls never found me attractive until I… ya know… Fell for you."

Stan smiled, not understanding how a guy like Kyle could ever feel insecure about himself. He had it all; brains, looks, common sense, everything. And yet, he lacked the confidence. "Girls have always found you attractive." Stan finally spoke. "I remember when we were little, all the girls would say hi to you and smile at you. They didn't pay much attention to me."

"Are you crazy?!" Kyle asked in disbelief. "The girls only looked and smiled at me because they wanted me to do their homework. You were the football player, and number three in that girl's list thing."

"You remember that?" Stan asked. "Wow… And besides, that list was a fraud. So that proves nothing."

"Wow…" Kyle sighed. "You're so freaking stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeap." Stan smiled. "As long as you know I'm so right."

"Well, you're so wrong, that's what you are."

"Aw, Kyle, c'mon… Snap out of it-"

Kyle then cut Stan off when he pulled him in the other direction suddenly. Stan just blinked as Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him down the other hallway, wondering what was happening. But as he looked over his shoulder, he saw the source of the trouble. In the lounging area, there were three girls chatting with their heads close together. One with long brown hair, one with black hair held up in a pony-tail and a pink barrette, and one with wavy blonde hair. Stan's eyes opened as he figured out it was Bebe and Wendy with their friend Heidi.

"Whoa, what are they doing here?" He asked Kyle in a low voice.

"I don't know, just keep walking."

"Do you think they saw us?"

"Hopefully not."

"Hopefully? C'mon, dude. We want them to see us!"

"Why?!"

"I dunno." Stan shrugged with a devious smile. "Just trust me."

Kyle opened his mouth to reply, but Stan just grabbed his arm this time to pull him over to the lounging area. Stan watched with dull amusement as the first girl to spot them was Wendy, and she nudged Bebe roughly. As Stan and Kyle walked even closer, Bebe jumped up in front of them, and Stan acted as if they hadn't seen the girls already. "Oh, Bebe!" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"YOU." She thrust a finger into his chest. "Unhand my boyfriend. NOW."

Stan let go, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "What's wrong with you, Bebe?" He asked cluelessly.

"Don't act stupid." She snarled. "You and Kyle were… in the kitchen you… I saw you two…" She couldn't finish.

"Saw us what?" Stan raised an eyebrow while Kyle stayed quiet beside him.

"Ya know…" She scrunched her eyes together in an effort to not lash out. "_Kissing._"

"Wha- Me and Kyle?!" Stan played the ultimate game of "what are you talking about?"

"Yes, you and Kyle!" She jabbed her finger into his chest again. Wendy and Heidi watched in silence with different looks on their faces. "I saw you clear as day!"

"Technically, it's nighttime, so that's slightly impossible…"

"Stan Marsh, you're not being funny!"

"I swear, I would never kiss Kyle!" Stan held his hands up again. "I can barely kiss his cheek without flinching."

Kyle looked up at Stan in confusion, but still silent. He then rolled his eyes when he saw the flicker of an idea behind Stan's light-blue eyes. "Bullshit!" Bebe swore, a rare thing to hear.

"I swear." Stan said. "Look," he then grabbed Kyle and pulled him close, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Told you."

Bebe snarled. "I. Saw. You."

"I'm sure." Stan rolled his eyes. "Me and Kyle would never be able to… ya know. _Kiss._" He copied Bebe's disgusted voice from earlier.

"You know that's a load of lies!" She snapped. Wendy was now standing next to her, fury blazing in her eyes as she looked at Stan.

"Wow, you're back and there's already new drama." She snarled at Stan, who glared at her.

"Bebe, can you get this bitch out of it?" He asked, ignoring Wendy's presence. When Bebe shook her blonde head, Stan then thought of a new idea. "I swear, me and Kyle never even hold hands. Kissing is out of the question. I mean, there would be no chemistry. Watch."

He then pulled Kyle even closer, watching Bebe's mouth drop from the corner of his eye, and then kissed him. Despite the audience, Kyle kissed him back deeply. Stan smiled through the kiss, moving his mouth with Kyle in a show he knew the girls would love or hate.

It was a good minute or two before they broke it off, facing the shocked faces of the girls. Heidi was now on her feet and beside Bebe, all of their mouths dropped. "Wha…?" Bebe choked out.

"That was hot." Heidi was the first to get out a real sentence. Stan knit his eyebrows together and gave her a look of "what the fuck is wrong with girls?!"

"Heidi!" Bebe shrieked loudly. "Oh, my god!"

"See?" Stan said. "No chemistry at all."

"That's not what your mouths were saying…" Wendy mumbled, her face receiving the color she had lost at an alarming rate. She was now blushing, and looking intently at her feet.

"Oh, my god…" Bebe repeated. "What… the… hell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just, you two. Why, Kyle?! Why… him? Why _a _'him'?!"

"Uhhh…" Kyle smiled. "I dunno."

Wendy then slit her eyes and glared at Stan, but wonder still glinted in her dark eyes. "That is disgusting." She spat. "Why don't you go get a room?!"

"Geez, what's your problem?" Stan rolled his eyes.

"What's my problem?!" Wendy asked shrilly. "You just had a public make-out session in the middle of the mall!"

"So?!" Stan snapped. "I'll bet you do that all time with your boyfriends!"

Heidi then laughed out loud, throwing her head back. "Of course she does. Especially with Token. But her make-out sessions aren't as hot as you two's."

Stan's mouth dropped open. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle then clapped his hand over Stan's mouth to cut him off. "I think we should go now." Kyle said, taking Stan's arm and pulling him away. "We'll see you girls at school."

"Kyle, you wait!" Bebe ordered, but Kyle merely continued to pull Stan away from the girls. "Kyle, you're being ridiculous! I still love you, and you can't just walk away!"

And yet Kyle ignored her, his hand tightening on Stan's arm painfully. Stan looked at him with tenderness in his eyes, thoughts racing through as the walked to the exit. "You know, if you do still love her, then…"

Kyle blinked and looked at Stan, his grip loosening greatly. "What? No! Stan, I told you. I love you."

"Okay…" Stan sighed, looking at Kyle unsurely. "Just making sure."

"Stan you ok?" Kyle returned the gaze with worry and concern. Stan just nodded, but he was really thinking of how Kyle deserved a lot better. _He doesn't deserve a screwed up teen with family issues and self-harm problems. He deserves someone who can take care of him. I just wish that was me._


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yay for a super long chapter! :D**

~*~

"Craig!" His mother's voice traveled up the staircase, down the hallway, through the open doorway, and right to the tired boy's ears. "Craig, you have a visitor!"

Craig groaned and sat up from his bed. He had been sitting and staring at the ceiling, wondering why Kyle and Stan weren't at school. He had debated calling, but didn't want to seem like he was prying. So he just laid in bed, noticing every detail of the ceiling above his head. "Send 'em up." He called back, not in the mood to stand up.

As expected, there was a knock on the door. He opened his mouth to answer, but the person barged in before he could. Kenny walked in the room, his head tilted back in confidence and a smirk on his face in ease. "Nice place." He looked around the room.

"Gee thanks." Craig sneered. "Thanks for knocking. I could've been changing or something."

Kenny could detect the sarcasm in his voice. "I know. I'm a good boy. And besides, who wouldn't want to see you changing?"

Craig widened his eyes, a blush forming on his face even though he knew Kenny had to be joking. "Haha. You crack me up."

"I know." Kenny smiled, walking over to Craig's shelf on the wall to sort through his stuff. He picked up a picture, looking it over.

"That's an old one." Craig stood up at last to walk over to Kenny. "Back when I was nine. Remember our old groups?"

Kenny laughed, looking at the picture of four small nine-year-old boys. "Yeah, how could I forget? There's Clyde, Tweek, Token, and you."

"Yeah. Now Clyde's a douche, Tweek's an addict, and Token's… well, Token's just Token."

Kenny laughed again. "Well put." He then looked at Craig with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes. "So what happened?"

Craig scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You and Stan. What happened?"

Craig's eyes widened, and his heart started to beat madly. "W-what do you mean?" He stammered.

"Craig, I'm no idiot." Kenny rolled his deep blue eyes. "I know that you and Stan had something going on. Ever since you said that you were bi."

Craig felt the blush leak to his face, its path like hot needles pricking under his skin. "N-no, it's not like that." He let his gaze fall to the carpet. "I-I don't- I mean, I didn't ever-"

"Craig, just shut up." Kenny sighed with a smile. "And let's go see what Stan is up to. He's probably still with Kyle."

He then looked at Craig with an almost accusing glare. Craig just looked back, trying to hide all emotions. "They're probably busy."

Kenny looked at Craig with all the intensity he could muster. "Craig, we are going over to Kyle's house. You can't stop me from forcing you to."

"Um, yes I can." Craig raised his eyebrows, taking a single step back.

Kenny chuckled and stepped closer to the retreating Craig. He soon had Craig backed against the wall, and caged him in with his arms, placing them on the wall on either side of Craig's head. Kenny was taller than Craig by a few inches, so leaned down to stare right in his face. "C'mon, Craig. It won't be awful." He whispered softly.

Craig swallowed obviously, his gaze locked in Kenny's. "I-I… I mean, uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kenny smiled, and then grabbed Craig's wrist to pull him from the room. Craig only gasped as his arm was jerked roughly, but made no further to escape. He just huffed angrily as he was pulled out his house, and then wrenched his arm free as Kenny walked down the sidewalk. He glared at his companion as they walked, and Kenny only smiled back widely.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Craig finally asked after a moment of silence, any idea of running away vanquished as he knew Kenny was faster.

"Because," Kenny twisted his neck so he was smiling at Craig again. "I think you're cute. Cute guys shouldn't be single."

Craig's eyes widened, obviously not expecting that response. His blush was hidden in the blanket of darkness that the nighttime supplied them as he choked out, "Wait, what?"

"I find you attractive." Kenny said plainly, as if he was just saying how nice the weather was. "So I will help you get the guy that you want, or the guy that you need. And that guy currently happens to be Stan Marsh."

"Really?" Craig's eyebrows raised, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Kenny McCormick just called him cute. "So why are you playing matchmaker? Why not just let what will happen happen?"

"Because I know you're too wussy to do it yourself. You need my moral support."

"Oh, definitely." Craig rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You're really cocky, you know that?"

"Oh, don't deny you like it." Kenny shot Craig a flirty smile that made his gut flip.

"Why would I like it?" Craig had to control his voice. "I'm straight."

"Would you give that up?" Kenny laughed. "You aren't straight, Craig Tucker. Stanley Marsh has made you gay, and you can no longer say you're straight. It's impossible."

"I'm not gay!" Craig's face heated in blush. "I'm… bi or something."

"You already admitted that."

"Oh. Right…"

They walked in silence for a few moments; basking in the quiet and the peaceful darkness of night. Craig walked with his head down, his unhat-ed hair falling in front of his face slightly. Kenny kept stealing glances at his friend, his deep aqua eyes revealing some emotions he would never share out loud. But Craig never looked up to meet his eyes, so never saw the emotions.

It wasn't long until they had reached Kyle's house. Kenny didn't pause his step to walk up the walkway, knocking on the door loudly. Craig, however, did pause on the sidewalk. He suddenly wanted to turn and flee before it was too late. But he sighed and forced himself up the driveway and up to the doorstep where Kenny waited for him. Kenny sighed heavily as no one answered so then opened the unlocked door.

"Kenny!" Craig grabbed the blonde's arm to prevent him from going in. "That's breaking and entering!"

"Chill, Craig." Kenny smirked. "I've done this before."

"No." Craig stubbornly crossed his arms. "We are not going in there if no one answered the door."

"God, you're so boring!"

"I know." Craig said, pulling his companion out of the doorway and closing the door. "Nice and boring. Just how I like it."

Kenny glared, and then grabbed Craig's arm to pull him off the front steps. He chuckled as the near-black haired boy stumbled along, surprised at the sudden force the blonde was emitting. He pulled Craig around the house, stopping at the area outside Kyle's window. He jerked his head at the window, and Craig shook his head violently. "I'm not looking in the window." He stated.

"Craig, don't you want to see if Stan's cheating on you or not?"

"I'm not dating the dude!" Craig's eyes widened in desperation. "He's not my boyfriend, and never will be! So he can date whoever he wants!"

"Craig, c'mon." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Don't you just want to see what those two are doing?"

"No!" Craig said finally, and turned to leave. But Kenny wouldn't allow it, because he grabbed Craig's arm to spin him back around and pull him close, up against his chest. Craig let out a gasp of surprise as their bodies were pressed together, but made no effort to escape just yet.

"Craig, just check." Kenny ordered softly.

Craig glared, but his intensity was weakened. "Fine." He muttered through clenched teeth. He then broke free of Kenny's grasp and walked over to the house. With his lean and strong arms, he easily climbed up to Kyle's windowsill. Kenny felt his heartbeat quicken as he watched the muscles beneath Craig's flesh tighten effortlessly, and as his body gracefully scaled the wall. He shook it off, thinking how silly his mind was being. _Even if Craig is bi, he wouldn't go with a guy like me…_ he found himself thinking hopelessly.

He then redirected his attention to Craig's situation, watching as he slowly peered into the room with the light on. "I feel like a fucking perv…" He grumbled at his grounded compatriot.

"You know you'd like it if you saw it." Kenny sneered at the thought.

Craig snorted his disagreement, and then continued his mission. "Yep, Stan's there. So is Kyle. They're just talking. Oh, wait. Stan's leaning in, in that way he did with me. Oh, shit. They… They…" He stopped his report, and Kenny could see his mouth drop even in the darkened lighting.

Kenny then regretted making Craig doing this, knowing the probable pain that he was causing to his friend. "Craig, I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize, but was cut off as Craig's hand then slipped from the windowsill. "Craig!" He jumped forward as Craig's breath drew in sharply. He could hear the swear escape his lips, and then he lunged forward as Craig's footing also failed him and he fell. He caught the slightly smaller teen in his arms, collapsing to the ground with the extra weight. But he didn't care about the dirt now covering his body, or the pain that shot up his leg as he twisted it in the fall. He just cared that Craig was ok, because he felt it was his fault that Craig was in this situation in the first place. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut up his throat as he heard a window above him open.

He wrapped Craig in his arms tighter, feeling Craig's body tightened in a mixture of emotions and confusions. He then pressed up against the wall under the window, the two boy's bodies hidden by the shadows. "Huh." He heard Kyle's voice float on the breeze. "Hope that wasn't Bebe."

"Dude, you need to learn to shut your goddamn curtains!" Stan's joking voice joined in, his voice light with the conversation.

There was laughter as the window shut, but Kenny still lay concealed in the shadows with Craig in his arms. He closed his eyes, feeling the drug of relief flood his veins, and then noticed how Craig wasn't struggling to free himself. He loosened his grip slightly, wondering if that was the problem. But Craig just lay there and Kenny could almost feel the overflowing emotions in his mind. "Craig, I'm sorry…" Kenny repeated, his voice soft in the silence.

Craig just sighed, his warm breath grazing the flesh of Kenny's neck. "No. Not your fault." He finally spoke, his voice bland.

He then made the movements to free himself of Kenny's grasp, almost unwillingly. "Yes, Craig, it was." Kenny stopped him by pulling him back into his arms. "I made you climb up to the window, I made you see what you saw."

"It doesn't matter!" Craig hissed, withdrawing from Kenny at last. "I was stupid enough to believe that I had a chance with Stan, so I was obviously wrong. I was the one at fault. Not you."

"Craig, that's not true-"

"Just save your breath, Ken." Craig stood up silently. "Thanks for catching me, though."

He then started to walk away, leaving Kenny sitting in the dirt. But Kenny jumped to his feet, ignoring his pained leg, to follow the brunette. "Hey, hold up!" He called. "You're not escaping that easily, buddy!"

Craig didn't respond, but didn't pick up his pace. Kenny caught him, and then pulled him down a different street. Craig made no protest, allowing Kenny to not doubt his thoughts. They walked in silence until they reached the soccer field. Kenny let go of Craig's arm and they both walked to the area where they hung out. Craig immediately sat against the tree, leaning his head back and closing his eyes lightly. Kenny watched with his cerulean eyes, taking in all of Craig's details in the low lighting of nighttime. He traced over his angular face, his arched eyebrows, full lips, perfect skin, and lightly closed eyes. His neck was exposed to the cool Colorado air, and Kenny looked at it almost hungrily. He then sat next to the boy, trying to restrain his feelings of want for the confused teen.

"I got it!" Kenny then said after a few moments of silence. He jumped up, his feet landing with a thud on the leafy ground.

"Huh?" Craig pried his eyes open to look at his friend with a somber face and silky-smooth brown eyes.

"You kissed Stan, am I right?"

"Well…" Craig gave him a curious look. "Yeah… Why?"

"You're never supposed to be the first to kiss." Kenny said as if it was obvious. "You're supposed to wait for them to kiss you."

Craig just stared back with a blank and almost pouting face, so Kenny sighed. He then looked back at Craig, his heart feeling heavy as he felt Craig's emotions. _Why do I feel such a connection to him? _He wondered, not regretful but only curious. _Why do I want—no need—him so much?_

"Then you don't really know if the other guy wants the kiss." Kenny finished his reasoning.

Craig looked up at Kenny with his heartwarming eyes, obviously thinking. "No, because then no one would kiss anyone. There can't be a kiss if no one's willing to deliver the first one."

Kenny bit his lip, and kneeled next to Craig. He then chuckled, and leaned forward, very slightly. "Well, there's an easy solution to that one."

"There is?" Craig arched his slender eyebrows. "Please elaborate."

"Well, there are always those guys out there that want to break the rules." He leaned ever closer still. "Those guys that don't care about what others think." Closer still. "Those guys that know when the right moment is." Even closer. "Those guys that know when the other guy wants them too." Now only inches apart. "Those guys…" He paused, taking in every detail of the moment. He saw Craig's eyes wide with surprise, but laced with want; he heard Craig's quick and shallow breathing, and as he leaned even closer, as it shut off completely; He heard Craig's erratic heartbeat, even under the blood and flesh and fabric; and he noticed how in-tune he was with everything Craig did. He leaned closer, feeling the tension blanket the area with a thick feeling, wanting to be shattered with the contact of the kiss. "Those guys like me." He finally whispered, and did what both had been awaiting for.

The kiss was everything that Kenny wanted. Full of forbidden passion, unyielding sweetness, and lasting need. Craig's lips moved in unison with his own, in a dance that only they could perform. He tasted Craig's lips with his tongue like a illegal candy that only made it sweeter. Craig didn't hold back, but still maintained the level of innocence that made Kenny's head spin. He laced his fingers in Craig's hair, whipping his hat off with a simple stroke and discarding it on the ground. Craig did the same, and Kenny relaxed at the feeling of Craig's fingers in his hair. He moved his own hand to Craig's cheek, running his fingers down the soft and smooth skin and feeling Craig shudder at the touch. He then cupped his hand on Craig's neck, the neck he had only moments ago felt a need to touch. Now he got his wish.

They broke the kiss to breathe, and Kenny then pushed Craig on his back. Craig made no objection, and Kenny laid next to him but still leaned over him to look in his eyes. "You are so bi." Kenny sighed breathlessly, and moved in to kiss him again. Craig smiled through the kiss, obviously agreeing with that statement.

It wasn't long until Kenny had positioned himself on top of Craig, pinning him to the grass. But it wasn't like Craig was trying to escape at all, so Kenny just resumed the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Kenny then pulled back again to breathe, looking down at Craig with new feelings. He had never felt this much emotion for another person, and he had been with many, many partners. Not all girls, not all guys, too. But here was this boy, and Kenny was feeling a new feeling of blossoming love, just budding. He had never felt a love for anyone, not even his family. He never loved his friends, because whenever he would die, they wouldn't seem to upset. They would just get over it quickly. So here he lay, nursing this love in hopes and yet still fearful it would grow. And wondering if Craig felt the same.

"Kenny…" Craig whispered, the breath escaping his lips softly.

"Yes?" Kenny smiled.

"Will we tell people?"  
The question caught Kenny off guard. He paused, looking into Craig's questioning eyes thoughtfully. "If you want to, I guess. I mean, people know I'm bi. But they don't know about you."

Craig bit his lip lightly. "I don't care. If people ask, I'll tell the truth."

Kenny smiled, and lightly kissed him again. "Does this mean we're a couple, then?" Kenny asked, not breaking the kiss.

"I guess so." Craig smiled, and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck tightly.

"And you don't care about Stan anymore?"

"Stan who?" Craig said jokingly, and Kenny chuckled.

Just then, Craig's phone rang. The ACDC ringtone was blaringly loud compared to the silent trees surrounding them. He fished it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear hastily. "Hello?"

"Craig?" A woman's voice replied. "Where are you? It's almost midnight!"

"Really?" He asked dazedly, gently shoving Kenny off of him to sit up.

"Yes! You need to get home now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming…" Craig groaned and sat up fully.

There was a pause, and then his mother hissed, "Are you with a girl?"

Craig started to laugh loudly, and Kenny covered his mouth to restrain his own laughter. "No, mom. I'm not with any girl."

"Who are you with?"

"A friend."

"_Who?_"

"You don't know him. I'll be home soon." Craig then snapped his phone shut, and looked at Kenny again. He leaned in and gave Kenny a small kiss on the cheek, making Kenny shudder with the sincerity and lightness of the simple gesture. As he moved to stand, Kenny stood too and grabbed Craig's arm and pulled him close to his chest. He then pressed his lips to Craig's, using as much emotion he could to generate a message; that he wanted to be with him. As a couple, and not just a simple hook-up.

"Kenny…" Craig pulled back to whisper. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?"

Kenny looked into Craig's questioning eyes, seeing his want mirrored there. "Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "I'll see ya, then." He then turned to leave, and Kenny watched as his form faded across the dark field.

Kenny sat back down, leaning his head against the tree that had just witnessed so much. He knew he would be here all night, not going home to his alcoholic family. So he sat against the tree, only in the company of recent memories and new emotions.

**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker  
Oh, and double yay for Crenny! ^.^**


End file.
